Touhou: Bowser's Inside Story
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: After Bowser ate some strange mushroom after his humiliating defeat in Peach's castle, everyone is trapped inside Bowser. What mayhem will go on in there?
1. The Blorbs?

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

It was just a lovely day in the Mushroom Kingdom, the sun was shining, no clouds in the sky, Toads were moving around and chatting things up in Toad Town, it was a perfect day.

A small Toad walked around the streets, walking by Terra and Ven's house as he just waved at Ven who was reading a book on a chair, and then Ven looked up to see him. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be in school?" He asked.

"The teacher was busy talking so I just escaped." He smiled and just walked away to his own house.

Terra walked out with some lemonade and noticed the Toad. "That's the third time this week." He said.

"I know...sometimes I wonder if the teacher actually notices." Ven said.

The small Toad walked to his house and walked in the door. "I'm home!" He smiled.

"Oh! You're back!" The mother smiled, and then she frowned, suspicion in her eyes. "You're early...what happened?"

"Oh, the teacher just kept teaching and talking...in his own world so I just bailed." He explained.

The mother sighed. "That's the third time this week and the seventh time this month. What are we gonna do with you?" She asked, as the Toad shrugged. "Well, as long as you're here, would you go get your father and tell that lunch is ready?"

'You got it." The Toad smiled as he walked over to his dad. "Dad! Lunch is rea-...OH GOD!"

"Huh?" The mother turned as the Toad ran out. "What's the matter?"

"It's dad! He's...HE'S..." He tried to explain, but the wall broke and the father rolled right in.

"OH MY GOD! HONEY!" She screamed.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"We have another one." Toad said, in the meeting room of Peach's Castle. "This is the twentieth one this MONTH!" He exclaimed. "And not just our kind that's been in the freaking hospital, Polari, Happy, Erza, Lady Palutena, some kid named Tidus who is Sora's friend, Link's cartoony version, Cirno...it's not just Toads who are suffering!"

"Well, what are we going to do?" Toadette asked. "What's been causing this?"

"According to these victims...they've been eating some sort of mushroom that's been causing...well...THIS!" Toad yelled. "Professor E. Gadd, Nitori and Dr. Toadley came up with this kind of thing...the Blorbs."

"Preposterous!" Toadsworth exclaimed. "This can't be right. Erza never eats mushrooms, Happy loves fish, Palutena hates mushrooms, Polari prefers Star Bits...this doesn't make any sense!"

"According to the victims, there's been a mushroom in Erza's cake, Happy's fish, there was a hidden mushroom in Lady Palutena's pizza, and as for Polari...I don't know HOW someone managed to stuff a mushroom in a Star Bit." Toad said.

"Don't look at me; I didn't put a mushroom in Palutena's pizza. I just whipped up some cheese and pepperoni. That's what I always put in pizza." Viridi said, as she was also in the meeting along with Pit, Rosalina, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Markarov, Sora, Kairi, Xion, Link, Zelda, Marisa, Reimu, and Youmu.

"By boogity, this is worse than those nasty Shroobs! What the heck are we gonna do?" Toadbert asked.

"Relax, I contacted one of the Star Sprites. They should be here to give us what we need to destroy these blorbs." Peach said.

"Sorry I'm late!" A voice said, as they looked to see a small star sprite flying up to them. "HELLOW YELLO!" She smiled.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Hello...what...?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...not to be rude, but...who are you?" Toadsworth asked.

"I'm Starlow." She replied.

"Uh-huh...so are you here to help about the blorb problem?" Toadsworth asked.

"Um...about that...i'm about as clueless as you guys are. Sorry." Starlow sighed.

"OH COME ON!" Natsu yelled, slamming his fist on the table. "My best friend is SUFFERING and you don't know what to do?!" He exclaimed in anger.

"Natsu, calm down. We'll find a way." Markarov said. "Do we have any leads about who is responsible for this?"

"Well, witnesses say they saw a shady guy with a cape giving these Toads a mushroom before this happened." Toad said.

"A shady guy with a cape." Link said, rubbing his chin in thought. "It's either Ganondorf or Ghirahim..."

"Well, everyone knows Ganondorf...but...Ghirahim...nah, he just really loves to annoy us, he wouldn't do anything that crazy." Zelda said.

"Then I got nothing." Link muttered.

"Wait a second; has anyone seen the Mario Bros?" Pit asked.

"I haven't seen them since yesterday..." Reimu shrugged.

"Sorry we're late." A voice said, as they turned to see Mario and Luigi walking in. "We were just checking on the patients."

"Ah." Toadsworth nodded in understanding.

"So, we have no idea how to stop this?" Toadette asked.

"If we stop the guy who's responsible for this, we should. But he disappears after giving a Toad a mushroom. We have NO idea who this is." Toadbert said.

"Do you think this is one of Bowser's minions?" Sora asked.

"Doubt it. Bowser usually likes to scare the Toads and kidnap me. He wouldn't do anything that would harm them." Peach said.

"Ha! He's going soft." Natsu smirked.

"Did someone just mention the King of Awesomeness?" A voice asked.

"Oh great..." Viridi muttered.

**Bowser (Super Mario 64)**

"Just who we needed right now..." Toad said sarcastically. "Can't you see the Mushroom Kingdom is in a situation at the moment?"

"Hey...it's my kingdom too you know. I want to rule it alongside Peach but noooo, Mario, Reimu and Marisa think it's a terrible idea." Bowser muttered.

"Have you even THOUGHT about it?" Reimu asked. "You and Peach together? No. NO! It's disgusting and yet you STILL continue to flirt with her."

"So? I don't see anything wrong with it." Bowser said.

"Bowser, just leave. We're in the middle of something." Peach said.

"Sorry, but when I make an entrance, the King of Awesomeness stays." Bowser smirked.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Starlow yelled, flying up and getting into Bowser's face. "SHE ASKED YOU TO LEAVE SO YOU BETTER LEAVE!" She yelled.

"You know, you remind me of a certain annoying fairy that used to accompany Link." Bowser said.

"Oh come on, Navi wasn't that annoying." Link said. "...Oh who am I kidding? She gave me headaches."

"And you know what I do when I'm annoyed?" Bowser asked, smirking. "I fry people." He said as he opened his mouth.

"Uh oh." Mario said as he jumped forward to grab Starlow while Reimu flew over to grab Peach...and then Natsu jumped in and ate the fire breath.

"Thanks for the fire." Natsu smirked. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, but Bowser jumped out of the way as it hit a wall.

"How did I freaking MISS that?" Bowser asked, then noticed Mario and Reimu putting down Starlow and Peach. "YOU!" he yelled, mainly at Mario.

"Oh, now you see me?" Mario asked. "Wow...you are SO observant." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up, plumber." Bowser said, cracking his knuckles. "I think it's time we settled this."

"Here we go again..." Marisa muttered as she joined Mario, along with Reimu, Youmu and Natsu.

"I think we should clear the room..." Peach said.

"Are you kidding? This is going to be amazing!" Viridi smiled.

"Okay, what fighting game did you get her into this time?" Rosalina asked Pit.

"Mortal Kombat." Pit replied.

"Oh dear." Zelda said, sweatdropping.

**Never Let Up! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

Mario ran to Bowser and punched him, and then jumped away to avoid Bowser's claws.

Bowser ducked into his shell and rolled towards Mario, but Mario jumped and threw fireballs right at him, but Bowser turned around and slammed into Mario.

Youmu flew straight to Bowser and slashed him, but Bowser countered with his claws, and then they kept slashing each other until Bowser used an uppercut on her, sending her away. "Well if you want to play dirty..." Youmu said, taking out a spell card. "HUMAN SOUL: SLASH OF FUTURE EONS!"

"Argh...alright..." Bowser said, breathing fire balls at Youmu, but Natsu jumped up and ate the fire balls.

"Now I got another fire in my belly." He smirked. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled.

"ARGH!" Bowser yelled, as he was blasted to a wall.

"MAGIC SPACE: ASTEROID BELT!" Marisa yelled.

"TREASURE SIGN: YIN-YANG ORB!" Reimu yelled.

Bowser fell on one knee. "Argh...how am I so weak all of a sudden...this is NOT my A game..." He muttered.

"We used our power to weaken you." Starlow smiled as Peach just giggled.

"You did...what...?" Bowser asked.

"I'll escort him out of here." Natsu smirked as his hand ignited.

"FINISH HIM!" Viridi exclaimed excitedly.

"I think you turned her into a Mortal Kombat fangirl..." Kairi said.

"Hey, I think it's cute." Pit smiled.

Natsu used a powerful fiery uppercut, which knocked Bowser up in the air, through the ceiling and out of Peach's castle. "NATSU WINS! FATALITY!" Viridi fist pumped.

"I have never been so attracted to her in my life." Pit smiled.

"I have this feeling she's going to be referencing Mortal Kombat a lot." Xion said.

_Meanwhile..._

**Dimble Woods (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Bowser yelled, and then slammed into the ground. "Ow..." He muttered.

"Oh there you are, You're Nastiness." Kamek said as he flew towards him. "So, how'd it go?"

"Terrible..." Bowser muttered, getting up and rubbing his head.

"Let me guess, Mario and Marisa?" Kamek asked.

"DON'T EVEN MENTION THOSE NAMES!" He yelled. "Just the thought about them pisses me off...it makes me...WANT TO PUNCH SOMETHING!" He yelled, and then he punched a rock in frustration, shattering it, causing Kamek to sweatdrop.

"Dude...take it easy. You can destroy them next time." He said.

"Yeah true..." Bowser muttered, and then he looked at Kamek. "By the way, how are you alive? Last time I checked, you were killed in the past...which ended up killing you."

"I'm thinking your younger self revived me in the past." Kamek thought.

"Heh, even when I was younger, I was awesome." Bowser smirked as they walked around, punching any rock in the way until they came to a dead-end. "Argh, dead end."

"A WINNER IS YOU!" A voice yelled.

"What?" Bowser turned to see whoever said it.

**Laughter and Merriment**

"I said a winner is you! You won!" The figure said.

"What did I win and WHY does your voice sound familiar?" He asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

"Like I've probably seen you somewhere before...probably at a graveyard full of Key swords...or whatever they're called."

"Nah, I wasn't there at all." He said. "But anyways, I have this mushroom for you that'll help you defeat Mario and his friends."

"I'm listening..." Bowser smiled.

"Eat this, and you'll be able to crush them once and for all." He said, giving him a mushroom that looked...oddly weird.

"I'm not sure about this, Lord Bowser...something seems...off." Kamek said.

"Hey, if it helps me beat Mario, Marisa and those other assholes, I got nothing to worry about, right?" He smiled and then ate it. "Ugh...I feel...weird."

"Hey!" Kamek pointed his staff at the figure. "Alright, what did you do to him?"

The figure took off his cloak while laughing, and turning out to be Fawful. "I HAVE CHORTLES!"

"Wait...are you...what's-his-face?" Bowser asked, and then he started sucking everything in...and accidentally Kamek.

"WAIT NO! DON'T EAT ME!" Kamek yelled, as he tried to fly away...but Bowser accidentally sucked him in.

_Meanwhile...again..._

**Peach's Castle (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"So...this place is a mess now...shall we continue the meeting elsewhere?" Toadsworth suggested.

"That's a good idea." Peach said. "Find another room that hasn't been destroyed by Bowser."

"Well let's go." Reimu said as they started walking, and then suddenly, she was sucked in. "WHOA!"

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Reimu?!" Marisa exclaimed, and then noticed Bowser standing right there and then he sucked them all in.

"WAIT, WHAT THE HECK IS GOING OOOOON?!" Natsu yelled as he was sucked in, then Xion, Sora, Zelda, Markarov...and then finally Starlow.

Bowser chuckled as he noticed Luigi sleeping, and then started sucking him in. "WHAT THE?!" Luigi exclaimed as he tried to run away...then try to swim away in the air. "No...NO!" He yelled as he was sucked right in. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! I DID IT!" Bowser fist pumped...and then started sucking everything in the castle and then smirked. "HAHAHA...hahaha...ha..." He said and then fell on the ground.

"That was too easy..." Fawful said, walking towards him. "Midbus! I need some help here!"

* * *

**Bowser...never eat strange Mushrooms...**


	2. Inside Bowser

**To BlazingEdge: Well, I wanted to make some others have the blorbs...not just the Toads.**

**To The Worldwalker: Oh, I can imagine the sparks flying when Marisa meets Kamek yet again.**

* * *

**Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Ugh...my achin..." Mario muttered as he got up and looked around. "Where am I?" He asked, and then remembered he got sucked in with everyone. "Oh good lord..."

"Ow..." Pit groaned as Mario looked at him, as then got up. "Wait...what happened?" He asked.

"We got eaten by Bowser." Mario replied.

"WHAT?!" Pit yelled. "Oh no...this is bad...FIRST Hades, THEN Yoob, AND NOW BOWSER! What's next?!"

"Well, you did wonder if Bowser was going to eat you next when we woke up inside of Yoob." Mario pointed out.

"Yeah, BUT I WAS JOKING! I DIDN'T THINK HE'D ACTUALLY DO IT!" Pit yelled and then looked around to see if anyone else was with them, then noticing Marisa knocked out. "Oh no, where's Viridi?"

"I'm sure she's here somewhere...but we'll find her along with everyone else, but I know why you're worried. She's your girlfriend and you want to find her." Mario said.

"She's more than just a girlfriend..." Pit sighed.

"WHAT?!" Mario yelled in shock. "When did THIS happen?!"

"Remember when we were at Star Hill and Luigi asked me I had any plans with her, but I told him to shut up and then Sora thought of something but just dismissed that thought?" Pit asked.

"Ah, right before we took on the Shroob commander..." Mario nodded. "I remember that."

"Well, after we took out Elder Princess Shroob and...a possessed Bowser...I took her on a date to Star Hill. It was so romantic, we didn't have a picnic or anything, we just looked at the stars." He explained.

"Uh-huh..." Mario folded his arms thoughtfully.

"The thing was, after Reimu dropped me off at Skyworld, I went over to the jewelry store and purchased the perfect ring I could find. After that, I put in my pocket and asked Viridi to go on a date to Star Hill, and of course, she accepted it. I had a feeling Lady Palutena knew what I was doing because she winked at me and gave me a thumbs up."

"Well, you are her angel..." Mario said. "But let me guess, you proposed to her, she covered her mouth, tears rolled her cheeks, she said yes and hugged you?"

"Hey! Who's telling the story here?" Pit chuckled. "But yes, and after that, we told everyone at Skyworld. The Centurions cheered, Phosphora hugged the both of us, Pittoo fist bumped me and...Palutena hugged me. They're all excited for us."

"And you didn't bother to tell us?" Mario asked, trying to sound hurt.

"Well, we were busy planning on when we were getting married, it just slipped out minds, but our honeymoon will be at Delfino."

"Sweet." Mario said. "But first, we need to get the heck out of here."

"I'm planning on telling everyone after we get out of Bowser, the only one that knows is you." Pit said, then noticing Marisa getting up.

"Telling what to everyone?" Marisa asked.

"Oh...nothing." Pit lied.

"Okay..." Marisa said as the trio walked around inside of Bowser. "I knew Bowser hated me but I never would've thought he would've eaten me." She muttered.

"HEY! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME!" A voice yelled as they looked up to see Starlow struggling in some sort of cell cage thing.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I got this." Pit said, taking out his Palutena Bow and firing a shot at it, which made it fall and Starlow faceplanted.

"Ow." She said and got up. "Thanks...so where are we?"

"Inside Bowser, everyone should probably be in Bowser...but where?" Mario wondered.

"Oh brother...do you think Bowser was outraged that we didn't let him help us figure out a way to get rid of the Blorbs?" She wondered.

"I never thought he'd go THIS far though." Marisa said, shrugging.

**Sacred Moon**

The three including Starlow walked around inside of Bowser. "So let me get straight, Bowser sucked us in and we have NO idea HOW to get out or where everyone else is at?" Starlow asked.

"Well, there is a way that Hades threatened to do to me once he ate me but I'm not going there." Pit shuddered.

"What are you talking abou-" Marisa froze in place, her eye twitching. "OH HELL NO...I AM NOT DOING THAT!" She yelled.

"Which is why we need to figure out a different way." Pit said. "Any suggestions?"

"Nope..." Mario shook his head.

"Sorry." Starlow said.

"I could use Final Spark to blast our way out of here." Marisa smirked, taking out her Spell card. "MAGICANNON: FINAL SPARK!" She yelled...but it didn't even do a thing. "You gotta be kidding me."

"If that didn't work, then Mario's Final Smash wouldn't work either." Pit sighed and then continued to walk.

As soon as they turned to the left and continued walking, they saw Luigi just hanging upside-down, with some Goombas and Koopas trying to get him down. "How do I know you guys won't just help me down and THEN KILL ME?!"

"Hey, Lord Bowser sucked us up too; I guess from this point on, we're allies for a while." A Koopa said. "NOW JUST HOLD STILL!"

"I think they're trying to harm Luigi." Starlow said.

"Not on my watch." Marisa said, as they all ran towards them. "HEY! STEP AWAY FROM THE PLUMBER!"

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Huh?" A Goomba turned to them. "WAIT NO...IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" He yelled.

Pit took out his Upper-Dash Arm and used it on a couple of Goombas while Mario kicked one in the face.

Starlow flew to a Koopa and headbutted him, while Marisa landed on said Koopa and then kicked his shell to some Goombas.

Luigi was still dangling from his feet. "KICK THEIR BUTTS!" He yelled and then looked up. "And once you're done...HELP ME!"

"We don't want to fight you...but I guess we have no choice." A Koopa said as he spun in his shell and launched himself to Pit, but Pit jumped up in the air and fired an arrow right at a Goomba.

A Goomba ran towards Mario as he jumped up and bit him on the arm while Mario was punching a Koopa. "YOW!" He yelled, then punched the Goomba in the eyes repeatedly until he let go.

Two Fairy Orbitars appeared above Pit's head and he fired repeatedly at the Koopas and Goombas. "Man, they're really not giving up here."

"LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE THIS!" A Koopa yelled as he spun into his shell, and then another Koopa kicked him, as he slammed into Pit's chest.

"OOOF!" Pit exclaimed, and then threw him to Mario who just punched him down to the ground.

Marisa took out a spell card. "STAR SIGN: DRAGON METEOR!" She yelled, blasting several Koopas away.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Someone yelled RIGHT when Mario's fist was about to hit a Koopa's cheek, as they looked to see Lucy walking with a Hammer Bro.

**Sacred Moon**

"Stop it, both of you." Hammer Bro ordered. "It's obvious Bowser unintentionally sucked up some of his minions in the process of sucking up everyone in the meeting. So when I met up with Lucy here, we both agreed that we should call a truce until we get out of Lord Bowser once and for all." He explained.

"Yeah, and then we saw you guys fighting, we hurried here as fast as we could." Lucy said.

"Oh...sorry..." Marisa said, looking at the Goombas and Koopas.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you, you bozos..." A Koopa muttered.

"So uh...can someone help me down?" Luigi asked.

"Hang on." Pit said, firing an arrow.

"WHOOOOA!" Luigi yelled, and then landed on his head. "Next time...someone should stand BELOW ME to catch me." He muttered.

"I could've brought out Aries...but it didn't occur to me." Lucy shrugged.

"Alright, so what are we going to do?" Starlow asked.

"Right now, we should find your friends and anyone else of our troop who got sucked in...and then figure out a way to get the hell out of here." Hammer Bro suggested.

"Alright...let's go." Pit said as they all nodded and walked off together.

* * *

**So apparently, if you have heavy damage in Smash 4...you start to emit steam. Once that happens, one strong and hard hit, and you're out of there. The details that Sakurai puts in...THE FREAKING DETAILS!**


	3. Waking up Bowser

**To BlazingEdge: Nope, no they won't. :3**

* * *

**Thwomp Caverns (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Huh, this music is totally fitting than Sacred Moon." Pit said quietly.

"What was that?" Hammer Bro asked.

"Oh...uh, nothing." Pit said.

"Probably breaking the Fourth Wall again." Mario said.

"The fourth...what?" Starlow asked in confusion.

"You probably won't get it." Marisa said as they continued to walk around inside Bowser.

"So Marisa, did you try using a spell to get us out of here?" A Koopa asked.

"Final Spark...but that didn't work." Marisa replied.

"Wow, Bowser's more tough than I realized." Hammer Bro said,

Lucy sweatdropped at this. "I guess not even Loke or Taurus wouldn't be strong enough either." She muttered.

"Okay, does it bother anyone else that the inside of Lord Bowser is HUGE?" A Goomba asked.

"Glad I'm not the only one who thought of that." Luigi muttered.

"Well, that's what makes him so damn awesome." Hammer Bro smiled as they continued to walk around.

"Uh, guys? What are those boxes doing over there?" Lucy asked, pointing to some boxes that were just lying there.

"Hmm..." Mario wondered as he walked over to the boxes with Luigi and looked at them. "One way to find out." He said as he picked up a box and threw it to the ground, revealing a hammer. "Whoa..."

"Who puts a hammer in a box?" Lucy asked.

"Good question...I don't know." Hammer Bro said as he watched Luigi picking the other up and threw it down, seeing another hammer.

"Sweet." Luigi said as he picked it up and high fived Mario. "Now let's go hammer things." He said.

"Great...but what things are you guys going to hammer?" Marisa asked.

"We have no clue." Mario said, causing everyone but Luigi to fall at this.

"Was it something you said, bro?" Luigi asked.

"I dunno." Mario replied while shrugging.

_Later..._

"We could be in another area." Hammer Bro said. "Though, I have no clue where we are."

"Uh, guys? I see someone on the ground." Goomba said, pointing his head towards whoever was down. It was Xion and...Kamek.

**Face It! (Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories)**

"Hey, it's Ka-...Oh crap." Koopa said, remembering Marisa and then looking at her...her eye twitching.

"Oh...this might not end well." Luigi said.

Kamek got up, scratching his head. "Did he really suck me up?" He asked and then looked at them. "Oh he-YOU!"

"YOU!" Marisa yelled as she ran towards Kamek, and then Kamek got on his broom and flew towards Marisa.

"NO! WAIT!" Hammer Bro yelled, but he was too late, as Marisa and Kamek were already fighting.

Marisa jumped up and punched him right to a wall and then grabbed him by the throat. "How are you alive? We killed you back at Yoshi's Island in the past!" She said, tightening her grip.

"Gah! Bowser's younger self revived me in the past if you were curious!" He said, struggling to breathe.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE MAIDEN! VIRGO!" Lucy yelled, and then Virgo quickly grabbed Marisa with her chains.

"Marisa, take it easy..." Virgo said. "Kamek is one of our allies for a little while." She said.

"Allies with THIS bastard? No way, not after what he did back in space!" Marisa said, struggling to pull out a Spell card to kill Kamek.

Xion woke up and then noticed Marisa and Kamek glaring at each other. "Oh dear..." She said.

"Oh dear is right..." Pit nodded in agreement.

Marisa kept struggling until she broke free, much to Virgo and Lucy's shock and then she ran forward and punched Kamek right in the face. "OOOOF!" Kamek yelled, as he was launched to an exposed nerve and hit it.

"OW!" A voice yelled.

"Did you hear that?" Luigi asked.

"Yep." Hammer Bro replied as he ran over to the two. "HEY! BREAK IT UP!"

Marisa punched Kamek again, but Kamek ducked this time as Marisa punched the exposed nerve yet again.

"OOOOOW!" The voice yelled as Bowser got up.

"Wait! I think we just woke up Bowser." Hammer Bro said, as Virgo tried to restrain Marisa again.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Okay, where the heck am I?" Bowser asked as he got up.

"HEY LORD BOWSER!" Hammer Bro called out to him.

"Huh? Did I eat one of my minions?" He asked.

"You did! You also ate a couple Goombas, Koopas, and everyone else in that meeting." Hammer Bro said. "Including this yellow flying thing."

"The name's Starlow, you knucklehead..." Starlow muttered.

"Wait, hold up a second, You mean to say that I ate Mario, Green 'stache, Chicken Wings, Marisa, Reimu, Peach...and everyone else I can't think of at the moment?" Bowser asked.

"Yep." Hammer Bro said, and then looked at Pit...who had a depressing aura surrounding him and was on his knees.

"That still hurts..." Pit muttered as Xion knelt down and hugged him to comfort him.

"HA! This is awesome." Bowser smirked. "But I am NOT liking the idea you guys are walking INSIDE OF MY BODY!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, you ate that mushroom from that green bean weirdo. It was your fault." Kamek said, a good distance away from Marisa.

"Yeah well, he said I could beat you guys...I didn't plan on sucking my minions up too." Bowser said as he looked around. "But why am I in some sort of cave?"

"Maybe you were sleep walking." Luigi suggested.

"I don't sleep walk." Bowser said. "If I did, I'd kidnap Peach if my sleep, but I don't." He said as he walked around.

"I'd return Peach and destroy you in my sleep..." Mario said.

"Is that even possible?" Lucy wondered.

"I doubt it." Virgo said, still struggling to keep Marisa from destroying Kamek. "Just...hold...STILL!" She exclaimed.

"I don't care if I'm allies with this asshole, I AM GOING TO DESTROY HIM!" Marisa yelled.

"Marisa allies with Kamek? Did I stumble upon an alternate universe?" Bowser asked.

"Actually...we formed a temporary alliance until we figure out this Blorb situation." Hammer Bro explained.

"You saying I have to team up with Mario? Ugh, what a nightmare." Bowser muttered.

"Same to you." Mario muttered, still not liking the idea teaming up with Bowser himself.

Bowser walked until he saw something blocking his way. "Heh, I'm going to FRY this thing!" He smirked, and then attempted to breath fire...but nothing came out. "Uh...OKAY! WHICH ONE OF YOU MESSED UP MY FIRE BREATH?!"

"We woke up like...FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO, we're nowhere NEAR your flame pipe!" Pit exclaimed.

"Hey, you could've done SOMETHING to me fifteen minutes ago." Bowser said, and then sighed. "Guess I better take the long way then..." He muttered.

_One long way around later..._

"Sheesh...that was a long way around..." Bowser muttered as he then noticed something flying in the distance. "Him again..." He said, as he then ran forward for a little bit until he stopped and then Fawful showed up.

**Fawful's theme (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Oh! You seem to be up and about!" Fawful said cheerfully.

"Quiet you." Bowser said, cracking his knuckles. "I got some beef with you. You knocked me out after I agreed to that mushroom and I sucked everyone in, but thanks to YOU, I have no idea where I am!"

"...Beef? What beef are you talking about? I lack this...beef." Fawful said in confusion.

"OUT OF ALL THE THINGS I SAID, THAT'S THE ONE THING YOU QUESTION?!" Bowser yelled.

"Well...now I have the confusion because I have NO idea what this beef is..."

"IT'S AN EXPRESSION, YOU IDIOT!" Bowser yelled in anger.

"Ooooh, okay." Fawful nodded in understanding. "But seriously, why do you have the fury? Geez, I ask one simple question and you go all grumpy on me."

"Do you ever shut up?" Bowser asked. "Now OUT of the way. I need to check on my castle."

"Well if you must know, I've been...busy with your castle." Fawful said. "But I'm not going to tell you what I've been up to." He said.

"Oh yes you are." Bowser said. "I'm going to MAKE you talk!"

Suddenly, a muscular pig landed right in front of Bowser. "I don't think so." He said.

"Excuse me...but WHAT the heck are you?" Bowser asked.

"I am Midbus. A servant of Fawful." Midbus said. "And I will defeat you."

"HA! Being cocky are we?" Bowser smirked. "You'll just be a warm-up." He said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Bring it on, Turtle boy." Midbus said.

**Boss Battle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Bowser ran over and punched Midbus, but Midbus dodged and used an uppercut on him, launching him in the air, but Bowser got in his shell, landing on the ground and rolled right towards Midbus, knocking him a few feet.

"Don't let him beat you, Midbus!" Fawful exclaimed.

"Correction: I WILL beat you." Bowser smirked as he ran forward and punched him, but Midbus blocked it and punched him in the chest.

"Your skills are weak; you don't even have a strategy." Midbus said.

"My strategy is TO BEAT YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!" Bowser exclaimed as he ran over and slashed him with his claws, but Midbus jumped back and punched him in the face.

"Midbus! Use your special attack!" Fawful ordered.

"Oh you don't." Bowser said as he attempted to breathe fire...but then he remembered. "...Crud." He muttered and facepalmed, and then Midbus jumped up and slammed right on Bowser. "ARGH..." He said as he fell on one knee.

**Fawful**

"Hmph. Your strategy was weak." Midbus said. "I want you to get stronger and strategize better before our next meeting." He advised before walking away.

"Well, you heard him." Fawful said. "Until next time, turtle boy!" He said and then flew off.

"Well, that battle went nowhere fast." Starlow said.

"Shut up." Bowser said. "I need to get to my castle. I don't know what that asshole is planning but I am NOT going to sit around and do nothing!" He said as he ran off.

_Meanwhile...inside of Bowser..._

**Thwomp Caverns**

"Go on, shake hands." Hammer Bro said after Marisa calmed down.

"Ugh..." Marisa clenched her fists before reluctantly putting her hand out, and then Kamek shook hands with her...and then Marisa tightened her grip.

"OW! YOU HAVE A TIGHT GRIP!" Kamek yelled.

"I could crush your hand if I wanted to...and boy, you have no idea how much I want to crush your hand." Marisa said darkly before letting go.

"Now...this alliance might be more complicated because of Kamek's...relationship with Marisa but never mind that. Let's go find the others!" Hammer Bro exclaimed.

"Well, I'll be going now." Virgo said.

"See you later." Lucy waved as Virgo disappeared.

"Let's-a go!" Mario smiled as they all nodded and walked out...however Marisa put her leg out, which caused Kamek to trip.

"Hey!" Kamek exclaimed, but Marisa just simply covered her ears before Kamek could say something else.

"This is going to be a very long alliance..." Hammer Bro muttered as they kept walking.

* * *

**Kamek and Marisa working together...this will not end well...**


	4. Pulling an Island

**To BlazingEdge: Hammer Bro got a little excited...that's why Bowser was shocked that he learned that everyone was inside of him.**

* * *

**Thwomp Caverns (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Okay, so while Bowser is walking, we need to find the others." Hammer Bro said. "But where the heck could everyone be?"

"I dunno, maybe they're alive...but I'm pretty positive Reimu is dead." Kamek said.

"Uh oh." Luigi said.

Marisa grabbed Kamek by the throat. "Don't you DARE say that." She said. "If Bowser had lava in his body, I'd throw you in there. How dare you say that ever since you told Reimu I died when I was blasted off of that damn platform from you." She said darkly, tightening the grip.

"I have this feeling we'll be trying to pull them apart a lot..." Pit said.

"Yeah." Lucy nodded in agreement as Xion was trying to pull Marisa away.

"Marisa, just take it easy..." Xion said. "Let go of Kamek."

A few minutes later, Marisa released her grip and just angrily walked away from Kamek, as Kamek just dropped to the ground and began coughing a lot, but Xion used Curaga on him. "Thanks..." He said.

"Uh, guys? What's with this floating block right here? It has the letter A on it." A Koopa said.

"I think that's a puzzle block." Pit said. "But I'm not sure...it's been a while since I played the game."

"Well, I guess we'll collect these and WHERE the heck did Marisa go?" Mario asked.

Lucy sighed. "I'll go find her. She can't be too far off, right?" She asked before running off.

_Meanwhile..._

**Plack Beach (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

Bowser walked across the sand. "I didn't know this kingdom HAD a beach. Man, I really need to check out the kingdom more..." He muttered.

"Hello! Mr. Turtle?" A voice called out to him as Bowser looked around.

"What in the world...?" Bowser asked.

"Over here!" The voice said as Bowser turned all the way to see some block guy on an island.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Uh...who are you?" Bowser asked.

"I am Broque Monsieur! I came to zis island to grab a couple of blocks but as soon as I turned around, zis bridge collapsed! I ask you to help me."

"Sorry pal, but I'm kind of in a hurry at the moment." Bowser said, walking away.

"WAIT!" He yelled. "I have zis block that will help you! It's called ze Vacuum Block!" He said.

"The Vacuum what now?" Bowser turned around with an eyebrow raised.

"Ze Vacuum Block, with it, you can control your vacuuming powers!"

"I'm listening..." Bowser folded his arms with a smirk.

"I'll give it to you if you just simply pull on that rope." He said.

"This rope?" Bowser asked and then picked it up. "Here goes nothing..."

_Back inside..._

**Thwomp Caverns**

"Huh...all of those puzzle blocks for a Koopa Shell?" Luigi asked.

"That's interesting." Starlow said.

"Well I'm glad it's not ME for once." Koopa sighed with relief.

"Come on, I'm sure Lucy and Marisa aren't too far off...even though we went on a pointless side quest FOR A FREAKING KOOPA SHELL!" Hammer Bro said in annoyance.

_Meanwhile...with Lucy and Marisa..._

**Ventus (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep)**

"Marisa, wait up!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Leave me alone." Marisa said coldly.

"Marisa..." Lucy said, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Marisa yelled, turning to her, as Lucy noticed tears falling from her eyes.

"Marisa, you know that Kamek was just messing with you..." She said calmly.

"I know...but...what if...Kamek's right?"

"He's not. I know we'll find her." Lucy said, and then pulled Marisa into a hug. "Just let it out, I'm here."

"Am I seeing things?" Hammer Bro asked as they came up to them a few minutes later. "Marisa...the most badass witch in Gensokoyo...is...crying?" He asked in shock.

"Heh, I can add 'Make Marisa cry' off of my bucket list." Kamek smirked.

Koopa elbowed Kamek. "Not cool, dude." He muttered.

"Uh guys, why is this area...red all of a sudden?" Starlow asked.

"COME ON, YOU STUPID ISLAND. THERE'S NO WAY I'LL LET A STUPID ISLAND BEAT THE KING OF AWESOMENESS!" Bowser yelled.

**Laughter and Merriment**

"He's pulling an island?" Lucy asked, sweatdropping at this.

"Very pathetically, I'm guessing." Mario said.

"Well, I guess we'll help..." Luigi said. "But it's not like there's a button here or anything."

"No, but there's a cannon." Xion said, pointing to it.

"Well, how is a cannon going to help Bowser?" Marisa asked.

"Call me crazy, but I have an idea." Mario said as he walked to the cannon and hammered it, as it fired at Bowser's muscle.

"Whoa...what the heck?!" Bowser exclaimed, as he felt his muscles getting stronger. "I think I should pull islands more often!" He said.

"Wait, did we just make him stronger?" Pit asked.

"I think we did." Mario said, as Luigi was firing light particles at the muscle as well.

"This is fun!" Luigi said.

"ALMOST...GOT IT..." Bowser yelled.

Mario and Luigi both hammered the lights at the same time, and the muscle got REALLY huge.

_Back with Bowser..._

**Plack Beach**

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" Broque yelled as he was launched from it and landed upside down.

"Oh yeah...nothing can stop me." Bowser smirked and then walked to Broque.

"Ze sky, it's on ze ground!" Broque exclaimed as he got up. "Ah, much better." He said and dug in his pocket. "Ze Vacuum block, as I promised."

"Uh...what do I do with it?"

"Why, you swallow it. With it, you can control your suctioning powers."

"Uh...okay." Bowser said as he ate the whole entire thing.

"Did it suddenly get darker?" Kamek asked.

"INCOMING BLOCK!" Hammer Bro yelled as they all dived out of the way.

"What?" Kamek looked up and then the block slammed right on him, flattening him too.

"HAHAHAHA!" Marisa laughed. "THAT WAS PRICELESS!" She continued to laugh even when the block suddenly disappeared.

"A little help?" Kamek asked.

"Now, let's see it in action." Broque said, turning his head upside down.

"What the heck?" Bowser asked.

"En guard!" Broque exclaimed.

**Never Let Up! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

Bowser looked at Broque and just shrugged...and then sucked him in. "Incredible...ZE SUCTIONING! IT'S...PERFECT!" He yelled as he was sucked in.

"There we go." Xion smiled, using Curaga on Kamek again.

"Thanks..." Kamek said, and then Broque landed on Kamek. "OOOF!" Xion just facepalmed.

"Oh what's zis? People inside of ze turtle? Fascinating..." He said before he simply climbed up and went out of Bowser. "Now, let's see your strength." He said as he pulled out a question block and hit it, as a Mega Mushroom came out of it and he ate it.

"Oh boy..." Bowser said, and then he punched Broque before he could hit Bowser.

Broque cracked his knuckles. "I'm just getting started." He said before he ran straight for him.

"Really?" Bowser raised an eyebrow before using a powerful uppercut on him, launching Broque away from him.

"Stop! Zis battle is over." Broque said as he got up.

**Plack Beach**

"Your skills are impressive and your sucking powers fascinated me. I'll be going now." He said, turning his head again and walking off without a care in the world.

"Weirdo..." Bowser muttered as he continued to walk to his castle.

* * *

**Mario Kart 8 is out!**

**But that's not all! There's some sort of port that will allow you to play Smash 4 on the Wii U...WITH THE GAMECUBE CONTROLLER!**


	5. Fighting a Fountain

**To Guest: 6666 words? That IS weird!**

* * *

**Plack Beach (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

Bowser walked around the beach once again, looking at the ocean in front of him. "Ah...I strangely feel relaxed by looking at the ocean." He said as he kept walking.

As he kept walking, he noticed a fountain with a Blooper on it. "Huh, what an ugly looking fountain." He said.

Suddenly, the fountain started to act wildly, flailing its arms around. "Aww, did I hurt your feelings? Well it's the truth though."

"I HAVE CHORTLES!" A voice yelled.

"Ugh, him again..." Bowser muttered, and then noticed a small UFO coming down to him.

**Fawful (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"How do you like the fountain? Does it seem pleasing to the eyes?" It asked.

"No...it's ugly and there's an ugly Blooper on it. You think I'd be pleased by looking at it?" He asked.

The Blooper on the fountain didn't like this as it jumped up and tackled Bowser to the ground. "What the heck?!"

"It has the furriness! You hurt its feelings." Fawful explained. "And now it wants to kill you."

"Oh please, like a little fountain is going to stop me." Bowser smirked, cracking his knuckles. "I'll just destroy this thing right here."

**Boss Battle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

The Blooper got in one of the arms of the fountain, aimed at Bowser and fired right at him, but Bowser quickly dodged the attack and smirked. "Down the hatch." He said as he sucked it up, while the Blooper was trying to hang on by holding on to sand, but that didn't work as it got sucked up.

The Blooper landed right in front of the group, as it just looked at them. "Uh, what's with the Blooper?" Marisa asked, as the Blooper jumped up and tackled her.

"HA! THAT'S KARMA FOR LAUGHING AT ME BEING SQUISHED!" Kamek yelled, and then he got tackled. "OOOF!"

"Can't you guys get along?" Xion asked as she took out her Keyblade and slashed the Blooper.

Mario and Luigi both ran to the Blooper and hammered it, but it quickly dodged all of their hammers and tackled the both of them. "I never seen a Blooper so dang fast on dry land." Mario said as he pulled out a Fire Flower. "But never mind that, let's fry this thing." He said, tossing another Fire Flower to his brother as they threw fireballs at it.

A Koopa spun in his shell and then another Koopa kicked him towards the Blooper, knocking the Blooper away while Hammer Bro threw a lot of hammers at him.

"I got this." Marisa said, taking out a Spell card. "LIGHT SIGN: EARTHLIGHT RAY!"

"No, I GOT THIS!" Kamek exclaimed, as he fired magic at the Blooper, and wouldn't you know it...the spells hit each other and exploded, inches away from Blooper's face, which just caused it to laugh.

"HEY! I HAD THAT!" Marisa yelled.

"IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR STUPID SPELL, I WOULD'VE FRIED THAT BLOOPER!" Kamek yelled.

"THUNDER!" Xion yelled, using Thundaga on the laughing Blooper. "Honestly...is it too much to just get along?" She sighed.

Lucy grabbed the fried Blooper by her whip and threw him to Pit, who used his Upper-Dash Arm to blast it out of Bowser.

Bowser spit out the fried Blooper as it slammed into the fountain. "You don't look so good." Bowser chuckled as he ran forward and punched the Blooper multiple times.

The Blooper got off of the fountain and then it tried to tackle him, but Bowser used an uppercut on the Blooper, as the Blooper started screaming while Bowser watched it land in the water. "Bulls-eye." Bowser smirked.

**Plack Beach**

"I HAVE FURY! THAT WAS THE CUTEST BLOOPER I HAD AND YOU JUST KILLED IT!" Fawful yelled through the UFO.

"Not all Bloopers are cute, have you SEEN Gooper Blooper?" Bowser asked.

"No matter, I'll just trap you here considering your fire breath is unavailable at the moment!" Fawful exclaimed as trees suddenly grew and the UFO flew off.

"HEY!" Bowser yelled and then noticed the fountain shaking. "What, again?" He asked, but this time water shot out of it. "...You know, I am kinda thirsty." Bowser said as he walked towards it.

Marisa and Kamek were glaring at each other. "I could've had that Blooper if you didn't screw up." Marisa said.

"Yeah well, your magic were in the way of my fireballs." Kamek said.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! YOUR FIREBALLS GOT IN THE WAY OF MY SPELL!" Marisa yelled.

"Wait, hold up...do you guys hear that?" Starlow asked.

"I hear it too." Pit said, and then water started falling down on them, filling up the entire area.

"OH CRAP!" Marisa yelled.

**Dire Dire Docks (Super Mario 64)**

A few seconds later, the entire area was filled with water, as everyone was swimming around, holding their breath. Lucy quickly brought out one of her keys. _Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!_ She thought in her head.

Aquarius appeared in front of them, her eyes closed and a tick mark on her forehead. "What the hell do you want now?" She asked as she opened them, and was shocked to see everyone struggling to breathe, especially Marisa. "WHAT THE HECK?!" She exclaimed as she grabbed everyone and quickly swam off.

Bowser stopped drinking water after Aquarius went under a floating bone, as the water quickly went away, and they all fell. "Okay, that was really weird." Aquarius said, then glared at Lucy. "You just had to make me save your ass, didn't you?" She asked.

Lucy coughed out water. "Yeah well...it was the best I could think of...I doubt Kamek has any spell that would give us air underwater."

"Do I look like I can manipulate water so you can all breathe?" Kamek asked. "I may be a wizard, but I do not have that ability." He said.

Starlow had a crazy idea, seeing a bone blocking their way. "Hey Bowser! Can you drink some more water?" She asked.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND?!" Marisa yelled.

"Just my luck, I don't have my Frog suit..." Mario sighed.

"Don't feel too bad, you look stupid in it." Luigi said.

"Gee...thanks..." Mario muttered.

"Well...okay..." Bowser said, drinking more water.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!" Marisa yelled as more water covered them all again.

Aquarius facepalmed and picked them back up again. "Do I seriously have to do this again?" She asked in annoyance as she swam around, making her way around the water.

A few minutes later with everyone struggling to breathe, Aquarius noticed four people floating in the water, as if they already drowned. Toadsworth, Natsu, Boomerang Bro and Viridi. "Oh great, I have to save an old man and Goddess too?" She asked as she swam up. "HEY TURTLE IDIOT! STOP DRINKING!"

Bowser stopped drinking with an eyebrow raised. "Did someone call me an idiot?" He asked.

The water went away again, as Aquarius put everyone down...though she dropped Lucy a little hard.

Pit coughed out a lot of water and then noticed Viridi. "Viridi!" Pit exclaimed as he ran towards her, gently picking her up in his arms.

Hammer Bro knelt down and gently rubbed Boomerang Bro. "Hey, wake up."

Boomerang Bro opened his eyes. "...Sir? Is that you?"

"Yep, it's me." Hammer Bro said. "If it wasn't for Aquarius, we'd all be dead."

Boomerang Bro looked at Aquarius. "She's cute." He said.

"Don't get any funny ideas; I'm in a relationship with Scorpio..." Aqaurius muttered, glaring at him.

Natsu and Toadsworth coughed out a lot of water as they looked around. "What was with that water?" Natsu asked. "One minute we were walking around, next thing we know, we almost die." He muttered.

"I plan on dying of old age, not drowning." Toadsworth said.

Viridi was the last one to cough out water as she looked at Pit. "Pit...?" She asked.

"Hey Viridi." Pit smiled as Viridi smiled as well, as the two then kissed.

"Get a room you two." Koopa said. "But considering we're all inside Bowser, I don't think there is a room." He said.

"I must've been hearing things." Bowser said as he started to drink again.

"NOT AGAIN!" Marisa yelled.

Aquarius facepalmed again as the water came in and scooped everyone up. "If I have to pick up any more people, I'm going to scream." She said, quickly swimming around.

"Ugh...I can't drink anymore..." Bowser muttered as he sat down and looked at the trees. "I gotta take a rest."

The water receded yet again, as Aquarius raised an eyebrow. "Oh well..." She said as she let everyone go...and dropping Lucy once again.

"I don't think I can take much more of this..." Marisa muttered.

"Uh, guys?" Natsu said, grabbing their attention. "What's that?"

They looked to see some sort of bug on a pipe, as some fire tried to lift it up, but it slammed back on it.

"Wait, is that blocking Bowser's flame pipe?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, it is." Lucy said, then looking at Aquarius. "Thanks."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Aquarius said as she disappeared.

"Is she always like that?" Boomerang Bro asked.

"Sadly, yes." Lucy said. "But right now, we got to deal with a bug that's blocking Bowser's flame pipe.

"Let's exterminate this bug." Viridi smirked, then taking out Tiger Claws.

"Where'd you get Tiger Claws?!" Pit exclaimed.

"Palutena gave them to me, so I don't always have to rely on spell cards." Viridi explained.

"You know you have your own palm, right?" Pit asked.

"Less talking about weapons, more fighting!" Hammer Bro ordered.

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Pit ran towards the Scutlet with his Pandora Claws out as he quickly slashed it as he jumped back while Boomerang Bro threw a couple of boomerangs at it.

The Scutlet jumped up in the air and landed right in front of Natsu, then running to tackle him. "I don't think so!" Natsu said, and then using a fiery uppercut on it, as Viridi jumped and slashed it multiple times before scissor kicking it down when Xion used Strike Raid after it landed.

"TAKE THIS!" Starlow yelled, flying towards it and proceeding to headbutt it, but the Scutlet grabbed her with its tongue and threw her to Lucy, as she hit her head.

"Ow!" Lucy exclaimed, rubbing her head.

"Sorry." Starlow apologized.

Mario held his hand up in the air. "KOOPA SHELL!" He yelled as a Koopa Shell appeared and landed in front of him, as he kicked it to the Scutlet, which it then returned to Luigi, and he kicked it back.

Hammer Bro threw tons of hammers at the Scutlet and then kicked one of the Koopas who was spinning in his shell.

"CLOSURE SIGN: BIG CRUNCH!" Marisa yelled.

Kamek fired some fireballs to try and make them blend in with the spell, but of course...they collided into the danmaku...as only five of the bullets hit Scutlet.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Marisa yelled.

"I TRIED TO MAKE THEM BLEND IN SO THE SPELL COULD BE MORE DANGEROUS!" Kamek yelled. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT DANMAKU IS SO UNPREDICTABLE!"

"Here we go again..." Hammer Bro sighed.

The Scutlet saw its chance as it jumped up and hovered above the two bickering, as it then fell on them, attempting to squish them.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, punching it away before it could squish them.

Pit and Viridi looked at each other and nodded, as they ran towards the Scutlet and slashed through it.

The Scutlet roared in pain and fell to the ground, then exploding. "Alright!" Pit smiled and then high fiving Viridi, then they all watched the pipe reconnecting.

_Meanwhile..._

**Plack Beach**

"Whoa, what's with this fire in my belly?" Bowser wondered as he suddenly breathed fire at the trees in front of him. "Alright! I got my flame back!" He smirked as he walked to the other trees and burned them. "Here I come Fawful." He smirked and then walked straight to his castle.

* * *

**Marisa and Kamek will never get along...**


	6. Savage Dog and a Carrot

**To Worldwalker: Heh, taken care of.**

* * *

**Plack Beach (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Argh, more trees? Fine..." Bowser said, cracking his knuckles and then breathed fire. "I was never a tree hugger." He muttered and then noticed Broque walking around. "Him again?"

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Oh Broggy! Where are you?" Broque asked and then noticed Bowser. "Ah, Monsieur Turtle Bits!"

"What'd you call me?" Bowser asked.

"Look, I'm trying to find my dog. His name's Broggy. Have you seen him?" He asked.

"Who names a dog Broggy?" Bowser asked.

"I do, and it's ze most cutest name for ze dog!" Broque smiled.

"Broof Broof!" A canine voice said.

"Oh! Broggy! What are you doing over zere, you silly dog?" He  
asked.

_This is a waste of my time..._ Bowser thought to himself, looking at Broque and then at Broggy.

Suddenly, Broggy ran forward and tackled Broque, but not in a loving way. "OOF! Naughty dog! Why are you doing zis?" He asked.

"Broof Broof!" He barked, and then looked at Bowser as he growled at him.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Bowser said. "This is pathetic. Just one punch will make this dog behave." He smirked.

"No! He will not like zat. It'll only make him angrier, only fire can calm him down." Broque explained.

"Meaning burn the dog? Chicken Wings and 'Green Stache are going to hate me for this." Bowser chuckled. "But I don't care." He smirked.

Broggy continued to growl at him. "Yeah yeah, I hear you." Bowser continued to smirk.

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Broggy charged right at Bowser, but Bowser quickly dodged the attack and turned around. "Is that your tactic? Really?" Bowser asked, and suddenly Broggy turned around and slammed into Bowser, knocking him down.

"So that's how you want to play, huh?" Bowser asked, tilting his head to the side to avoid getting bit by him. "Then let's play." He smirked and breathed fire at him.

Broggy yelped in pain as he jumped up and turned away. "Is that a bandage on him?" Bowser asked.

"Yes, he's a bit...weak on zat side." Broque replied.

"Good enough." Bowser said, as he got up and punched Broggy's backside a lot, as Broggy continued to yelp in pain. "You are pathetic." He said as he charged up a punch.

Broggy turned around and got punched in the face, as it made him really angry. "Uh oh." Bowser said, avoiding every single bite that Broggy made and then Bowser breathed fire at him.

Broggy turned around and Bowser used one final punch on him, as he yelped in pain and ran off.

**Plack Beach**

"Scaredy cat." Bowser said.

"Broggy! Wait for moi, you silly dog!" Broque exclaimed as he chased after Broggy.

"If he ever needs a real dog, I got a couple of Chain Chomps." Bowser chuckled as he walked around the beach.

Bowser then noticed a sign. "Dimble Wood ahead." He read. "Ah, I must be getting close to my castle." He smiled and walked in.

**Dimble Wood (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

Bowser looked around the woods, looking at every tree. "I'm sure the Goddess of Nature wouldn't mind me burning a tree or two..." He smiled.

Inside, Viridi heard every word that Bowser said, and her eye twitched. "Viridi...calm down, I think he's just joking..." Pit said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

And then, Bowser burned down several trees. "I just jinxed it, didn't I?" Pit asked, sweatdropping.

"Yep. Problem is, Bowser's not usually fond of nature." Hammer Bro said.

"ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE, I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" Viridi screamed.

"Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the plant." Bowser chuckled.

"Why I oughta..." Viridi clenched her fists in anger.

Bowser walked around with a smile. "I can cross off 'Anger the Goddess of Nature' off of MY bucket list." He said as he continued to walk around.

"LORD BOWSER!" A voice yelled.

"Huh?" Bowser asked as he looked around.

"Over here!" Bowser turned to see a lot of Goombas in a cage.

**Laughter and Merriment**

"What are you guys doing in there?!" Bowser exclaimed.

"Trapped. Fawful trapped us all in here." A Goomba said.

"Oh come ON! I trained you guys to headbonk and bite! Was it too much just to take on one guy?" Bowser asked.

"We ran towards him, but a cage landed on us before he could do anything to him." Another said, causing Bowser to facepalm.

"Alright, I'll come get you." He said as he backed up several feet and then ran towards them, jumping over the body of water and landing next to the cage.

"Whoa!" A lot of them exclaimed.

"Hey, I didn't run and long jump in the Olympics for nothing." Bowser said as he punched the cage several times before it broke in pieces.

"YAY! YOU FREED US!" They all cheered.

"I HAVE FURY!" A voice yelled.

"Can't he just shut up?" Bowser muttered as a UFO came to him.

"But never mind about that. Goombas were pathetic anyways, but I captured your most competent minions." Fawful said, as a screen popped up.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Koopa Troop is down! I repeat! Koopa Troop is down and captured." A Koopa said.

"Yeeeah, this is embarrassing..." A Bob-omb sighed. "We're all captured."

"Shy Guys down! SHY GUYS DOWN! SOMEONE! ANYONE! FREE US!" A Shy Guy yelled.

"Can anyone hear us? Where the hell is Kamek?" A Magikoopa asked.

Bowser's fists clenched in anger, oh he was seriously pissed. "You...WHERE ARE THEY?!" He demanded.

"Like I'd tell you." Fawful said. "Good luck trying to find them!" He then laughed and the UFO flew off.

"Oh, I'm going to STRANGLE that bean guy!" Bowser exclaimed as he ran after him.

_A few minutes later..._

"No, it should be THIS way!" A voice exclaimed.

"No...THIS way!" Another said.

"I don't think so! It should be pointed THIS WAY!" Another exclaimed, catching Bowser's attention.

**Laughter and Merriment**

"Oi...this is getting nowhere..." A Paratroopa sighed.

"Where's Bowser when you need him?" A Goomba asked.

"Sergeant Guy! Corporal Paraplonk! Private Goomp!" Bowser called to them.

"Well speak of the devil." Private Goomp said as they went up to him.

"So what are you guys doing with that Banzai Bill Blaster?" Bowser asked.

"We're going to fire a Banzai Bill right at your castle." Sergeant Guy said.

"Cool...wait...WHAT?!" Bowser yelled.

"Hey, Fawful's taken control of the castle." Corporal Paraplonk said.

"Hmm...true." Bowser nodded. "So, do we have a Banzai Bill?"

The trio sweatdropped. "About that...we don't have a Banzai Bill." Sergeant Guy said, and then Bowser just fell to the ground.

"MUST I DO EVERYTHING AROUND HERE?!" Bowser yelled and then sighed. "Alright, I'll go find a Banzai Bill...just stay put." He ordered as he walked off to find one.

"I told you he'd yell at us." Corporal Paraplonk muttered.

**Dimble Wood**

"I know they're good soldiers, but would it just kill them to find one freaking Banzai Bill?" He asked as he walked through a carrot farm.

"What is with these carrots? Blegh...I hate them." He muttered.

"They're good for you." A voice said as Bowser turned to see a tiny Wiggler coming up to him. "Princess Peach and the Nature Goddess thought it'd be a good idea to eat healthier, so we're planting carrots!"

"Carrots? One word. Gross. Meat is where it's at!" Bowser smirked.

"Alright, suit yourself..." The young Wiggler said as he went away while Bowser walked around and turned his head to the biggest carrot ever.

"Well I'll be damned..." Bowser said with eyebrows raised in astonishment. "That's a big carrot." He then walked towards the carrot. "Well, it's not a Banzai Bill, but I can use this." He said as he grabbed it, struggling to pick it up. "Come on you stubborn carrot..."

_Meanwhile..._

**Thwomp Caverns (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"So where did you guys find those hammers?" Natsu asked.

"In boxes." Mario replied.

"Who puts hammers in boxes?" Natsu asked.

"Some weirdo, I imagine." Boomerang Bro thought out loud.

"Is the area glowing red again?" Pit asked.

"Again?" Natsu asked.

"It happened before." Lucy replied, and then noticing the cannon pointing towards a muscle.

"I think it's our cue..." Luigi said.

"Yeah." Mario nodded as they walked towards the cannon. "Let's do this." He smirked.

_Around a few minutes later..._

**Dimble Wood**

Bowser uprooted the carrot and looked at it. "Wow, that is way bigger than I thought." He said as he picked it up. "Well, time to put this in the blaster."

"HOLD IT!" A voice yelled.

"What now?" Bowser asked as he turned to see a Wiggler coming from the hole.

"What do you think you're doing?" Wiggler asked.

"Using this as a substitution for a Banzai Bill." Bowser replied.

"Oh! I have a Banzai Bill!" Wiggler said.

"You do? Then let's see it." Bowser ordered.

"Hold on a second. You need to eat that carrot."

"Wait, what? Ew, no. Carrots are gross." Bowser muttered.

"You either eat that carrot within a MINUTE or no Banzai Bill."

"Whoa whoa whoa, back it up. A minute to eat THIS huge thing? Why?"

"Have you seen a Wiggler eat? We eat everything within a minute. We're fast eaters."

"Yeah well, I'm not a Wiggler. I'm Bowser, the King of Awesomness."

"More like the King of Tree Killers." Viridi muttered inside of him, which earned a glare from Bowser.

"Why are you glaring at your gut?" Wiggler asked and then he suddenly smiled. "Oh! You must be hungry! Then eat this carrot within a minute."

Bowser sighed. "Alright...i'll do it." He said.

_Exactly ONE minute later._..

Bowser sat down in exhaustion, the carrot was gone. "Wow, I never seen a Koopa eat that fast." Wiggler said.

"So...about that Banzai Bill..." Bowser said.

"Huh? What Banzai Bill?" Wiggler asked.

Bowser raised an eyebrow. "You said you had a Banzai Bill down there."

"I said no such thing." Wiggler said.

"Don't play dumb with me! I ATE ONE HUGE CARROT WITHIN ONE FREAKING MINUTE! NOW GIVE ME THAT BANZAI BILL!" He ordered, already losing his patience.

Wiggler suddenly turned red. "I HAVE NO BANZAI BILL! HOW DARE YOU INTRUDE OUR CARROT GARDEN AND WANTING TO USE OUR BIGGEST CARROT AS A REPLACEMENT FOR A BANZAI BILL! WELL NOW I'M GOING TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!"

"Wow...just...wow." Bowser said. "Well, I guess I have no choice but to take you out." He shrugged.

**Boss Battle (Super Mario Sunshine)**

Wiggler charged right at Bowser, but Bowser jumped to the side and breathed fire at him, but Wiggler turned to the side, avoiding the fire and tackled Bowser.

"Alright..." Bowser said as he slashed Wiggler on the face multiple times and used an uppercut, knocking Wiggler up in the air as Bowser then breathed fireballs at him, as Wiggler landed on his back.

Wiggler struggled to get up as Bowser jumped up and slammed on Wiggler's belly and breathed fire on his face. Wiggler then glared at him with a burnt face and kicked Bowser off of him as he then rammed and elbowed him.

Bowser rolled towards Wiggler, but Wiggler grabbed the spikey ball and threw him up in the air, however Bowser got out of his shell and slammed his feet on Wiggler's head.

Wiggler glared at Bowser and punched him in the chest, but Bowser grabbed his fist and threw him to the tree, as he then rolled towards Wiggler and slammed into him.

Bowser backed up as a faint glow was seen in his throat. "Farewell." He smirked.

"S-stop..." Wiggler weakly said, then bringing out a random white flag and waving it. "I surrender...i'll give you the Banzai Bill..." He said.

**Dimble Wood**

"Was that so hard?" Bowser asked with a smirk, folding his arms.

Wiggler weakly walked towards the hole, went inside and throwing the Banzai Bill out. "Don't come back." He ordered.

"Alright." Bowser said, picking up the Banzai Bill. "Pleasure doing business with you." He smirked, walking away from the carrot garden.

* * *

**This is why a caterpillar should not mess with the King of Awesomeness. It'll just get you nowhere.**


	7. Castle Fight!

**Dimble Wood (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

Bowser walked around, Banzai Bill in hand when he suddenly stopped walking. "Ow..." He said, rubbing his belly. "OW!" He yelled.

Starlow heard this and flew up. "Something wrong?"

"It must've been that carrot I ate..." He replied.

"You ate it too fast, you just got a stomachache. It'll pass." Starlow said.

"No...I don't think it'll pass...OW!" Bowser yelled.

Starlow sighed. "Want me to check it out?"

"I'd appreciate it." Bowser muttered.

**Thwomp Caverns (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"So what's up?" Marisa asked.

"Bowser wants us to check out what's giving him a stomachache." Starlow replied.

"That's what he gets for burning down trees." Viridi chuckled with a smirk.

"Riiiiight..." Hammer Bro said. "Anyways, ONWARD!"

_Meanwhile..._

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"What the hell are these things?" Link asked, his Master Sword already out.

"I have no clue." Youmu said, her swords at the ready. "But all I know for sure is that they're hostile."

Rosalina and Wendy were in battle ready poses, ready take them on.

"Man, I wish I had a weapon." Toadbert sighed.

"Would you like my spear?" Shy Guy asked.

"Nah, I'm good." Toadbert said.

Link ran over and slashed a couple of them. "Do we have a name for them?" He asked.

"No, we would need Pit or Viridi for that but I have NO idea where they might be." Rosalina said, kicking one in the face.

"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Wendy yelled.

Toadbert closed his eyes and punched one in the face, which knocked it out. "Ha! I'm stronger than I thought!" He smirked, and then one of them just poked him with the spear on his butt. "OOOOOOOOOOOOW!" He yelled, jumping up in the air.

"LOVE STORM: STARLIGHT TYPHOON!" A voice suddenly yelled, as their eyes widened as the enemies were quickly defeated from it.

"Nice timing, Marisa!" Youmu exclaimed, and then notice everyone else walking up to them. "Wait...you're teaming up with Kamek?" She asked.

**Thwomp Caverns**

Rosalina sweatdropped at this. "Oh dear..." She said.

"Sadly, yes." Marisa said. "I just want to punch him in the face."

"And I want to fire a spell right at your head." Kamek muttered, folding his arms.

"Well, they're getting along better than I thought they would." Shy Guy said, putting his spear away and Hammer Bro just gave him a bro hug.

"So I guess we're missing a few..." Youmu said, then looking at them. "So Pit...what were those things?"

"They're called Biffidus." Pit replied.

"Strange name for those things..." Toadbert muttered.

Link sheathed his Master Sword, and then Marisa brought them up to speed. "Well, I guess we were at the perfect place." He said.

"Yeah." Wendy said.

"Well, I guess we'll figure out what's wrong with Bowser." Viridi said, and then suddenly, something tackled her, blasting her several feet.

"VIRIDI!" Pit yelled as he turned to see a very angry caterpillar in front of them. "You..." He said, taking out an Ore Club.

"I think we found the problem." Mario said.

"Or, it found us and took out the Goddess." Luigi said.

"I'll check on Viridi, you guys take that thing out!" Toadbert told them as he ran to check on her.

"You heard the Toad." Hammer Bro. "Let's take this thing OUT!"

**The 13th Dilemma (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Durmite turned red and launched itself towards Wendy, but she quickly dodged while Link fired arrows at Durmite.

Xion used Firaga on Durmite while Hammer Bro and Boomerang Bro threw hammers and boomerangs at it, as it then charged itself towards them, but they dodged while Pit angrily swung the Ore Club, knocking it up in the air. "SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy yelled.

Durmite landed on the ground and spit out a sticky string as it grabbed Natsu's leg. "Whoa!" Natsu exclaimed, but then his fist caught on fire. "I don't think so!" He said as he put his hand on the string, burning it up as Durmite caught on fire.

"Here's something to cool you off!" Mario exclaimed as he and Luigi brought out Ice Flowers and threw them at Durmite and then Mario kicked one of the Koopas towards Durmite.

Rosalina ran towards Durmite as Durmite launched itself to her, but Rosalina jumped in the air and then landed on it, as Youmu tossed one of her swords to her as she stabbed the back of it, as it yelled in pain and thrashed around, eventually launching Rosalina off of it, but she landed on her feet, giving the sword back to Youmu.

"MAGIC SPACE: ASTEROID BELT!" Marisa yelled.

"HAVE SOME LIGHTNING WITH THAT!" Kamek yelled, and of course... the lightning bolts Kamek fired hit the spell...as only ONE bullet hit Durmite.

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" Marisa yelled.

"I wanted to make it more electrifying, you just always like to point fingers at me, don't you?" Kamek asked calmly. "Though, I won't mind if I could zap you to death."

Hammer Bro facepalmed. "I was afraid of that..."

Natsu looked at Wendy as they both nodded. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy yelled.

The two roars collided into Durmite as it yelled in pain and fell to the ground in defeat, and then it shrunk and quickly ran off.

**Thwomp Caverns**

"Good riddance." Pit said and then ran to check on Viridi. "How is she?"

"Ah she's fine." Toadbert said. "It just knocked the wind out of her." He smiled. "Nothing too serious."

Xion aimed her Keyblade at Viridi and used Curaga. "You'll never know though."

"True." Toadbert nodded.

"Uh guys? What's this?" Natsu asked, pointing to something on the wall.

"Huh..." Mario said, looking at it. "One way to find out." He said and then hammered it.

_Back with Bowser..._

**Dimble Wood**

"Ow...?" Bowser asked, looking at his arm. "Well my stomach isn't hurting but now my arm is?" He asked as he walked around while carrying the Banzai Bill, and then deciding to punch in the air, and then he slid after he punched. "What the heck?"

"I believe Bowser can now slide punch, making his punches far more dangerous." Toadbert said.

Bowser just smirked, looking at his arm. "Heh, Little Mac won't know what hit him when I see HIM again." He smirked as he walked back.

_Meanwhile..._

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I spy something...green." Private Goomp said.

"Is it Sergeant Guy?" Corporal Paraplonk asked.

"Yep." Private Goomp smiled.

"I spy something...white." Corporal Paraplonk said.

"Is it my mask?" Sergeant Guy asked, and then the Banzai Bill landed in front of them.

"Uh no...It was the bare teeth of the Banzai Bill." Corporal Paraplonk lied.

"It was original my mask, right?"

"Um...hey look! There's Lord Bowser!" Corporal Paraplonk pointed to him.

"YOU'RE AVOIDING MY QUESTION!" Sergeant Guy yelled.

"Let's load this bad boy up." Bowser smirked.

_One Banzai Bill loaded later..._

"LET'S FIRE THIS BAD BOY UP!" Private Goomp yelled as the Banzai Bill Blaster fired.

_Meanwhile..._

**Bowser's Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"So do you see anything interesting out there?" Dry Bones asked.

"I see trees, I see a cloud shaped like a turkey leg, I see a Banzai Bill coming right for us, I see Peach's Castle..." A Shy Guy said.

"Wait, what?" Dry Bones asked as he took a look. "You idiot, that's a chicken wing."

"What's the difference?" Shy Guy asked.

"Weeeeell...WAIT...DID YOU SAY BANZAI BILL?!" Dry Bones exclaimed as he took a look at it. "Oh geez...WARN MIDBUS!"

"What?!" Midbus exclaimed after Dry Bones and Shy Guy told him. "So...someone is attacking us...let's give him a little greeting." He ordered.

"YES SIR! ALL MINIONS! LET'S LIFT THAT BAD BOY UP!" Dry Bones later.

Suddenly, Bowser's Castle lifted up from the ground, as the Banzai Bill kept going and then Bowser's Castle flew over to them.

"Did it get suddenly dark?" Bowser asked. "What are you three freaking out about?"

"It's your castle." Sergeant Guy said.

"What ABOUT my castle?" He asked, and then the castle crushed him.

**Thwomp Caverns**

"Bowser?" Starlow asked as she flew up. "Bowser!" She exclaimed, but nothing as she flew down. "He's not responding."

"Huh, maybe it had something to do about that thud." Luigi wondered as they walked around to investigate.

Eventually, they came across some river with two odd looking things floating. "We are Evoglobins. We ask you to help our host." One of them said.

"Did that thing just talk?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Our host has been crushed by something, and he's in mortal danger. We ask you to save him." The other said.

"Coming through! I'm saving his ass!" Marisa exclaimed as she flew off.

"Oh no you don't! I'm saving him!" Kamek flew off, chasing after her.

"Uh, Viridi..." Pit said.

"On it." Viridi said, as Pit's wings glowed.

"Thanks." He smiled and flew off after them.

"I'll go too." Youmu said, flying off.

"Well, I guess we'll just stay here then." Link said.

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Marisa was already firing danmaku at the things that were falling towards her, and then the other three caught up to her, as Pit had his Palutena Bow out and fired arrows at them.

Kamek fired homing fireballs at the lights...which of course kept hitting Marisa's danmaku. "Hey, butt out." She said.

"Your danmaku is in the way." Kamek said.

"NO! YOUR FIREBALLS KEEP HITTING THEM! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" She yelled.

Youmu and Pit facepalmed at this as they were firing shots at them while Kamek and Marisa were busy bickering once again.

"Why I oughta just strangle you..." Marisa said.

"Oh I'd love to see you try once I fry your ass with lightning!" Kamek exclaimed.

"WILL YOU JUST KNOCK IT OFF?!" Youmu yelled, threatening to take out a spell card to knock them into their senses.

Pit sighed and fired one last arrow, as it went down and then the whole place glowed. "That oughta do it." He said as the whole place rumbled. "I think he's moving." He said as they flew back...and Marisa and Kamek STILL fighting.

_Meanwhile..._

"Well, that took care of that." Dry Bones said, and then suddenly the whole place started shaking. "WHOA WHAT THE HECK?!"

The castle lifted, as the trio on the ground looked up in shock to see Bowser getting huge and then tossing the castle in front of him. "L-LORD BOWSER?!" Private Goomp exclaimed.

Bowser roared right in front of his castle. "WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Dry Bones yelled.

"It's Bowser..." Midbus growled under his breath. "I told him to get stronger...never thought he'd go this far. Let's take him out." He ordered.

**Rage Awakened (Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix)**

Bowser smirked and then stomped on the ground, trying to intimidate everyone in the castle. "You'd think a stomp will intimidate me?" He asked as several Shy Guys got on the airships.

"HA! Those puny airships are NOTHING!" Bowser yelled as he breathed fire at them, as they exploded and then he ran over and punched his own castle.

The castle retaliated by running over and punching Bowser. "Impressive..." Bowser smirked. "So my castle CAN fight back."

Spinies got in front of the castle doors and smirked. "Let's see him walking over here now." Midbus challenged.

Bowser laughed at this. "Nice defense." He said as he got into his shell and charged up a powerful roll, as Midbus and the Spinies sweatdropped at this as Bowser launched himself towards the castle, knocking the Spinies away and the castle, knocking Midbus to the ground.

"DON'T JUST SIT THERE! FIRE AT HIM!" Midbus ordered as more airships went towards him and fired cannonballs at him.

"OW!" Bowser yelled, and then slashed every single Airship in the air and then breathed fire at the castle, and then he punched it again.

"That's it..." Midbus said as the castle ran towards him and punched him, but Bowser grabbed the fist and then tightened his grip, crushing the arm. "How did he get so strong?" He asked.

"Is that all you can do?" Bowser asked, before breathing fire at his own castle.

"Why I oughta..." Midbus shook his fist angrily as he got on an airship and flew towards Bowser. "BOWSER!"

"Well if it isn't pig man himself." Bowser smirked.

"WHY DON'T YOU SHRINK DOWN SO WE CAN FIGHT LIKE MEN?!" He ordered, but Bowser raised his fist and simply flicked Midbus back to the castle. "Alright...next time we meet...WE WILL SETTLE THIS!" He yelled, as the airship he was on fell and exploded behind Bowser, and then Bowser's wrecked castle flew off back to where it came from.

"Hmph." Bowser said, folding his arms and then shrinking back down, faceplanting. "Ow..." He muttered as he got up, then looking at all the dead Shy Guys, destroying Airships and dead Spinies that he just destroyed, as he sighed. "I didn't have a choice."

**Dimble Wood**

"You did wreck the castle though." Corporal Paraplonk said. "So, shall we head to your castle?"

"Yes." Bowser said, as the four ran off to Bowser's Castle.

* * *

**Just when I thought we wouldn't see a new stage until E3...Sakurai reveals a New Super Mario Bros U stage for the Wii U version. It changes every now and then thanks to Kamek.**


	8. Bowser vs Midbus

**Dimble Wood (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"So what are we gonna do when we get to your castle?" Sergeant Guy asked.

"Destroy Midbus and Fawful, and get my minions back to normal." Bowser replied.

"We're right behind you." Private Goomp said as they walked out of the woods and started walking on concrete. "We're getting closer, aren't we?"

**Lava Path (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Yep." Bowser said, looking at his damaged castle. "I am going to murder the both of them for making me destroy my castle." He said.

"HEY! HEY! LORD BOWSER!" A voice yelled as they turned to see Shy Guys in a cage.

"Let me guess..." Bowser muttered. "Fawful?"

"Yep." A Shy Guy muttered. "All of us were captured by him."

"What about General Guy?" Bowser asked.

"Locked in his own cell...your son is a cell too." One of the Shy Guys said.

"WHAT!" Bowser yelled, his eye twitching as he clenched his fist and punched the cage away. "Let's go...this just got personal." He said angrily.

_Meanwhile..._

**Bowser's Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Lord Midbus, we just received word that Bowser has just entered his castle grounds." A Paratroopa said.

"How did he get here so fast? He's a fat turtle for crying out loud." Midbus said.

"He was in the Olympics." Paratroopa replied.

"Ah..." Midbus nodded in understanding. "Anyways, let's welcome him with...open arms." He said, nodding at Paratroopa.

"You got it." Paratroopa saluted and flew off.

**Lava Path**

"Uh, what's going on?" Corporal Paraplonk asked, looking at Bowser's castle.

"Hmm?" Bowser wondered as something fired from the castle, it was a big cannonball.

"INCOMING!" Sergeant Guy yelled, but Bowser raised his arms as the cannonball landed on him, as he struggled with it.

"I am NOT getting crushed by one of MY OWN cannonballs!" He exclaimed, struggling to push it up.

_Meanwhile..._

**Thwomp Caverns (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

Marisa was in front of Kamek, a spell card at the ready while Kamek was in front of Marisa, his wand at the ready, they were both giving each other dirty looks.

"Well, I can't seem to find anyone else, so I guess it's just us at the mo-...please tell me they're just training." Hammer Bro said.

"They're ready to kill each other after we made Bowser giant." Pit replied.

"I was afraid of that." Hammer Bro sighed.

"Okay! Break it up!" Pit said, getting between them. "We don't have time for fights like this." He said.

"Pit's right, we need to find our friends and find a way out of here." Rosalina said.

"Okay, does anyone else notice the place is red again?" Luigi asked, then looking at Mario.

"That's our cue." He said as they brought out their hammers and walked towards the cannon with Luigi.

"Wait, don't you have your Megaton Hammer?" Youmu asked.

"I left it at Hyrule...didn't think I would need it." Link sighed.

"Oh well." Youmu shrugged.

_Back with Bowser..._

**Lava Path**

"No cannon...CAN SQUISH ME!" He yelled and then threw it back with his super strength thanks to the Mario Bros, as it hit the top of his castle.

"Sweet!" Private Goomp exclaimed. "Wait...you just hit your room, didn't you?" He asked.

"Eh, I plan on redecorating after we're done with Fawful and Pork Breath." Bowser replied as they walked towards his castle.

**Bowser's Castle**

Bowser kicked open the door, which knocked them down as well. "ALRIGHT FAWFUL! I NEED A WORD WITH YOU!" He yelled.

"WAIT!" A voice yelled as they turned to see four Goombas walking up to him. "Before you go looking for Fawful, may we suggest watching a show that starts in fifteen minutes?" One of them asked. "It'll be great!"

"GREAT!" The fourth one exclaimed.

"Uh...sure..." Bowser said as the Goombas walked away, then turned to the three. "Here's the plan, we all split up, and when we find Fawful, we'll take him on...and then go to the cells and rescue General Guy and Jr." He said.

"Great idea!" Sergeant Guy exclaimed as they all walked off.

"Rescue General Guy and Jr...i'm starting to sound like Mario but hey, no one locks my son in a cell." Bowser told himself as he walked around, looking at all the brainwashed minions, then he sighed. "This is just great, I feel like an outcast...great, now I'm starting to sound like Green 'Stache." He muttered.

Bowser walked around, looking for Fawful. "Excuse me." He said, getting a brainwashed Koopa's attention. "Have you seen Fawful?" He asked.

"He's getting ready for his big show. It's just straight over there. He really knows how to redecorate a throne room." Koopa said as he walked away.

"Throne room?" Bowser asked, his eye twitching. "He redecorated my...THRONE ROOM?!" He yelled, getting extremely angry. "He can brainwash my minions, he can force me to mess up my castle, but when you lock up my best Shy Guy commander, my son and redecorate my throne room...it gets personal." He said as he walked straight to his throne room.

As soon as he got to the throne room, his eye twitched. It wasn't a throne room, it was a theater. "WHAT DID THAT BASTARD DO?!" He yelled.

"Welcome to the theater! Please find a seat!" A Goomba said.

"Please!" The other one exclaimed.

Bowser nodded and walked around. "I'll watch the show and then I'll go backstage and give Fawful a piece of my mind." He said, then noticing all the seats are taken. "...Are all of them taken?" He asked. "Where do I find the front desk?" He wondered as he walked back to the Goombas. "Hey!"

"Yes?"

"There are NO seats left."

"Oh don't be so silly! There's plenty of seats left!"

"No, I walked past EVERY row and there was NO seats left."

"You didn't look hard enough."

"I looked hard enough. ARE YOU BLIND?!"

"No, no I'm not. You just need to look hard enough."

Bowser had lost his patience and grabbed the Goomba. "Listen here, buddy...don't make me..." He threatened.

"What's going on here?" A Goomba asked, walking up to them.

"This guy is complaining that there are no seats left but there are!"

"I'm complaining that you are so stupid! No wonder Mario keeps jumping on you guys! There are NO seats left!" Bowser exclaimed.

"Hey, we actually have a VIP seat especially for you." The Goomba said, as a chair made for Bowser appeared right in front of them.

"Hey! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Bowser smirked.

"I told you there was a seat left." Goomba smiled as Bowser glared at him but he just sat down. "Please, enjoy the show!"

**Fawful (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

The stage lit up, as Fawful appeared on stage. "How are you guys doing?" He asked as the whole audience except for Bowser cheered. "I can't hear you!" He exclaimed, as they cheered louder. "ONE MORE TIME!" He yelled, as they got really loud.

"They really know how to burst someone's eardrums..." Bowser muttered.

"Tonight's show is a special one! We have a very special guest! May I introduce, Bowser, the Koopa King!" Fawful exclaimed, as suddenly Bowser's seat moved forward really fast.

"WHOA, WHAT THE HECK IS GOING OOOOOOON?!" Bowser yelled as it stopped, he went flying past Fawful and slammed into a wall. "Ow..." he muttered, rubbing his head and then looked at Fawful. "YOU!" He yelled, as he ran towards him and punched him.

Fawful quickly dodged the punch and smiled. "Now now, no need to be so rude. We have someone who wants to meet you." He smiled.

"Well who could it be?" Bowser asked, as he turned to see Midbus walking up the stage.

"I told you the next time we meet, we'd fight." Midbus said.

Bowser cracked his knuckles. "Let's do this, piggy." He smirked.

**The 13th Struggle (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Midbus ran straight to Bowser, punching him, but Bowser quickly grabbed his fist and used an uppercut on him, and then he jumped up and kicked Midbus down to the ground.

"Nice move..." Midbus said, and then he ran towards Bowser and slammed into him elbow-first.

"Argh..." Bowser said, and then slashed him multiple times with his claws, then breathing fire at Midbus, but Midbus jumped back, jumped up and punched Bowser in the nose.

Bowser quickly retaliated as punched Midbus in the gut, knocking Midbus away as he then got into his shell and rolled towards Midbus, slamming right into him.

Midbus got up as he jumped up, attempting to body slam right on top of Bowser, but Bowser ducked into his shell, as Midbus' eyes widened and made contact with his spikes. "OW!" Midbus yelled as Bowser got up and used a powerful uppercut on him.

Bowser breathed fire at him followed by a nasty uppercut and then jumped up and punched him down. Midbus looked up and tried to dodge, but Bowser landed on his gut and then grabbed him by the throat and threw him to a wall.

Midbus weakly looked at Bowser. "I'm not through with you yet..." He said as he ran towards him and punched him, but Bowser grabbed the fist and threw him down the ground and then putting his foot on Midbus.

"You were saying?" He smirked before breathing fire at him, as Midbus yelled in pain until he passed out from the fire.

**Fawful**

"Huh, didn't see that coming." Fawful said.

"Now I get to deal with YOU." Bowser said, cracking his knuckles.

"Now now...why don't you go eat something?" He asked as some Boos appeared. "I bet your hungry."

"Hmm...well I am kinda hungry." Bowser said. "We'll settle this later." He said as the Boos escorted him away.

* * *

**Midbus...you got too cocky. **


	9. Flab Zone

**Bowser's Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

The Boos kept escorting Bowser until they came into a room full of food. "It's all yours." A Boo said as they left.

"Holy mother of delicious foods..." Bowser said, already drooling. "Well, time to eat!" He smiled.

_A few minutes later..._

"Ah...i'm stuffed..." Bowser smiled. "Well, time to go destroy that Fawful." He said.

"Now hold on a second. There's plenty of food left." A Boo said.

"Are you kidding? I'm stuffed, I can't eat anymore." Bowser told him.

"And let all of this food go to waste? No way, we'll just make you eat." The Boo said as two other Boos grabbed his arms.

"Hey wait a second...can't I have a say in this?" Bowser asked.

"Open wide." Boo said as every Boo kept feeding him...and every meat he ate...he got a little chubbier.

"Did I just gain a few pounds?" Bowser asked.

"Nope." The Boo said, as another Boo gave him more meat after some cake and chicken.

"Hey! I'm pretty sure that MEAT is making me fat!"

"Don't be so ridiculous." The Boo chuckled as he ate more meat.

Bowser was nothing but fat...really fat. "HEY! YOU WITH THE MEAT! STOP THIS!" He ordered.

"Oh? Have you gained so much weight that you can't even move? It went all according to plan. Fawful knew this would happen...so, have fun trying to move." The Boo said as all of them flew off while cackling.

"Get back here..." Bowser said as he tried to walk, but as soon as he did, he fell through the floor and got stuck. "OH COME ON!"

Starlow flew up to see what was going on. "What's going on now?" She asked.

"These freaking Boos fed me and now I'm stuck to the floor!" Bowser explained.

Starlow's eye twitched as she fell to the ground and laughed herself sick, as everyone looked at her at concern. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Bowser yelled.

"Do you want us to help you lose weight or something because I think your fat body won't do a thing?" Natsu smirked.

"HEY! Just because you're a Dragon slayer doesn't mean you can make fat jokes!" Bowser exclaimed. "But yeah...go check it out." He said.

"Alright, sit tight, we're going to check it out." Natsu said as they walked off, while Viridi was carrying Starlow who kept laughing.

**Thwomp Caverns (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Great, now that Bowser is fat, I can easily take him out because knowing him, his fat body won't do a thing, he'll just breathe fire and move very sluggishly." Marisa laughed.

"Oh yeah!" Natsu exclaimed as they both high fived.

"I wonder if I have an unfattening spell to make Lord Bowser back to his normal self again..." Kamek wondered.

"I seriously doubt you have that, besides...the only thing you can lose weight is by exercising, and besides, you got your lame magic spells that do nothing." Marisa said.

"Oh they do something." Kamek said. "The problem is that your danmaku keeps blasting into my spells."

"No, your spells keep hitting MY danmaku and this wouldn't have happened if Baby Bowser didn't revive your young self in the first place!" Marisa exclaimed, a little annoyed.

"You want to rumble, witch? Because I'd be more than happy to kill you." Kamek said.

"Funny...I had the same idea." Marisa said. "And this time, nothing will revive you."

"My god, can't they ever get along?" Boomerang Bro asked.

"I wish..." Hammer Bro replied, sighing.

"Well, one can dream." Wendy said, and then fell. "WHOA!"

"Wendy, are you okay?" Pit asked.

"I'm fine...this flab broke my fall." Wendy said.

"Flab?" Natsu wondered as he looked down, and then snickered. "Bowser ate so much, he's got tons of flab!" He laughed as he jumped down on it, and then he jumped back up. "Whoa, not only is he fat, he's got bouncy flab!" He laughed.

Bowser folded his arms in annoyance. "Glad you're enjoying it..." He muttered.

Mario and Luigi were already bouncing on it. "Woohoo! Look at me bounce!" Luigi exclaimed happily.

"He really needs to lose weight, but hey, this is fun!" Hammer Bro exclaimed, as he was bouncing up and down.

Lucy did a few front flips and landed on her feet, then bouncing up again and high fiving Natsu. "This is awesome! Erza is missing out!" Natsu smiled.

"This is why I don't usually eat meat...or Floor Ice Cream..." Viridi said, looking at Pit.

"What can I say? Floor Ice Cream gives you health." Pit said as they kept bouncing around.

"I'd rather have ice cream that's NOT been on the ground." Lucy said.

"Ditto." Mario nodded.

_Meanwhile..._

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"ICE MAKE: FLOOR!" Gray yelled, as he landed on the ice, as Markarov, Zelda, Sora, Kairi and Fire Bro landed on the ice while Carla and Reimu were in the air, as Peach was behind them.

"There's no WAY these things will harm you." Reimu said, taking out a spell card.

Calorites and Tenderlings ran through the ice, attempting to hit them. "I DON'T THINK SO!" Zelda yelled, using Din's Fire on the Tenderlings, then transforming into Sheik and threw shurikens at the Calorites.

"FREEZE!" Sora yelled, using Blizzaga while Kairi used Blizzaga Pursuit.

"TAKE THIS!" Fire Bro yelled, throwing fireballs at the Tenderlings.

"DIVINE SPIRIT: FANTASY SEAL!" Reimu yelled while Carla went to a Tenderling and kicked it in the face and then flew off as the spell hit the Tenderling.

Markarov got huge as he kicked every Calorite away. "ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" Gray yelled as he hammered on the remaining Calorites.

"Oh great, there's more of them!" Peach exclaimed.

"Ugh, don't they ever give up?" Kairi asked.

"LOVE SIGN: MASTER SPARK!" A voice yelled, which took out the rest of them.

"I know that spell anywhere!" Reimu smiled.

**Thwomp Caverns**

"Yo!" Marisa waved as she flew towards Reimu and hugged her.

"Hey!" Natsu waved as he landed on the ice, and slipped, falling on his back. "OW!"

"Nice moves, hot head." Gray said.

"Shut up." Natsu muttered.

"Great, we're all here now." Hammer Bro said, bro-hugging Fire Bro.

"Wait, we're teaming up with Kamek?" Reimu asked.

"Sadly...yes." Marisa sighed.

"Oh great..." Reimu sighed.

"This might not end well considering he lied to both of you in space." Peach said.

"Don't remind me..." Marisa muttered.

"Ah, memories...it was worth it." Kamek smiled, and then got elbowed by Hammer Bro.

"Watch it...you might get a Final Spark to the face." Hammer Bro said.

"We also found this while jumping around." Mario said, pulling out some sort of helmet. "According to those Attack Pieces, it's called a Jump Helmet." He said.

"Interesting..." Sheik said, and then turning back into Zelda.

Suddenly, Peach screamed as they turned to see something grabbing her. "PEACH!" Reimu yelled.

**No Time to Think! (Kingdom Hearts)**

"What the heck is that?!" Shy Guy asked.

"I dunno...but it's kidnapping her." Reimu said, her fists clenched. "We need to go after it." She said as they chased after it.

As soon as they got in the next area, it was holding Peach. "Help..." She said.

"Hang on Peach! We'll save you!" Reimu exclaimed.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy yelled, as it launched the things off of Peach.

"Thanks..." Peach said as Mario, Luigi, Starlow, Marisa and Reimu quickly ran to her aid.

"Are you okay?" Reimu asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Peach smiled.

"Uh guys? It's coming back!" Lucy exclaimed as they looked to see it coming, forming into Alpha Kretin.

"Alpha Kretin." Pit said, taking out Wolf Claws. "We'll take it from here!"

"Peach. Let's get somewhere safe." Starlow said.

"Right." Peach nodded as they ran off.

"Here's what I think of you kidnapping Peach like that." Reimu said.

**Desire For All That is Lost (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Alpha Kretin glowed and fired a laser at Viridi and Sora, but they dodged as Viridi ran towards it and slashed Alpha Kretin while Sora used Thundaga.

Hammer Bro threw hammers at it while Boomerang Bro and Fire Bro threw boomerangs and fire balls at Alpha Kretin while Pit ran towards and slashed it before jumping back as Kairi used Thundaga as well.

Markarov's hand lit on fire and then simply threw a massive fireball at it.

Alphra Kretin started to glow and fired several lasers at Marisa, Reimu and Youmu.

"Nice aim..." Youmu said sarcastically as she flew toward it as Link ran next to her and slashed them.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!" Lucy yelled.

Kairi and Zelda sweatdropped at this as Zelda quickly transformed into Sheik. "I wish I can transform..." Kairi muttered.

Taurus looked at Alpha Kretin and smirked. "COMING THROOOOOOOOUGH!" He yelled and slashed Alpha Kretin in half.

"HOLY GEEZ!" Koopa yelled. "I NEVER THOUGHT HE'D BE THAT STRONG!"

The Kretins popped off one by one as they all glared at them. "I think we made them really mad." Luigi said.

"That's the idea, genius." Mario said throwing a couple fireballs at them.

"FREEZE!" Xion yelled, using Blizzaga Pursuit on it.

"ICE MAKE: ARROW!" Gray yelled, firing ice arrows at the Kretins.

"LOVING HEART: DOUBLE SPARK!" Marisa yelled, while Kamek fired magic towards the Kretins as well...and once they collided...boom. "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

"It was your fat Double Spark that got in the way!" Kamek exclaimed.

"IF YOU JUST WAITED, I WOULD'VE HIT ALL OF THEM!"

Reimu sweatdropped at this. "They've been doing this a lot, haven't they?"

"Yep." Hammer Bro nodded, then hearing the Kretins laughing at Marisa and Kamek.

"DON'T LAUGH IN FRONT OF YOUR OPPONENTS!" Natsu yelled. "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!"

Viridi and Pit quickly slashed through the Kretins while they were launched in the air.

The Kretins landed, as they fired lasers at Marisa and Kamek, who were STILL bickering, but Kairi got in the way and used Reflega.

"This should end these things." Youmu said, taking out a spell card.

"HELL GOD SWORD: DIVINE FLASHING SLASH OF KARMA WIND!" Youmu yelled.

"DIVINE ARTS: OMNIDIRECTIONAL DEMOND-BINDING CIRCLE!" Reimu yelled.

The Kretins yelled in pain as they fell to the ground one by one, dead.

**Thwomp Caverns**

"That's the end of those things." Reimu smiled.

"Nice work guys." Peach said, and then looked at Marisa and Kamek. "Oh brother..."

"Tell me about it..." Hammer Bro muttered.

"How about a smoooooooch?" Taurus asked.

"I'm good." Lucy said.

"What about you, Kairi?" Taurus asked.

"Uh...no thanks!" Kairi said, as Taurus looked at Xion.

"In your dreams, weirdo!" Xion exclaimed in disgust.

"I will have a smooooooch one of these days!" Taurus chuckled before disappearing.

Sheik sighed with relief and turned back into Zelda. "That guy creeps me out."

"I'm just glad he didn't go for me." Rosalina sighed.

_Meanwhile..._

"Come on...COME ON..." Bowser yelled, struggling to get up. "Ugh...this is just great...and adding insult to injury, my feet are tickling at the moment..."

_Down below..._

"Maybe I should add more fire power to it..." Fawful wondered as he turned up the juice.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Bowser yelled.

"Come on, I need the key to reviving the Dark Star after its humiliating defeat back at the Keyblade Graveyard!" Fawful exclaimed.

"Dark Star? Didn't we defeat that thing?" Marisa wondered.

"We did..." Reimu said. "But I thought we killed it off for good."

"Apparently, you guys didn't." Viridi said.

Peach shuddered at this. "The only way to revive the Dark Star...is me." She said.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"It's true. The Dark Star was sealed by three Star sages, and the only way to revive it...is me." Peach sighed.

"But the sages sealed them up and Reimu and Marisa defeated that thing long ago!" Zelda exclaimed.

"True...but it's more than likely it survived." Peach said.

"So it pulled a Hades." Pit said. "Great..."

"Just one more should do it." Fawful said, blasting it full charge.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Bowser yelled.

Inside, a hand suddenly appeared, searching for something. "What in the world is that?" Marisa asked.

"It's a hand, genius." Kamek replied, earning a glare from Marisa.

The hand found what it was looking for and it grabbed Peach. "AAAH!" Peach yelled.

"PEACH!" Reimu yelled.

"I got this!" Natsu said as he jumped up, his hand catching on fire. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled.

The hand suddenly disappeared before Natsu could make contact with it. "What?!" He exclaimed as he landed near Gray.

"If you were a little faster, you would've gotten it, slowpoke." Gray said.

"Shut up." Natsu said.

"OOOF..." Fawful exclaimed, holding Peach on his back. "Bowser...you need to lose some weight..." He said, then looking at Midbus. "A little help?"

Midbus looked at Fawful and just walked away. "Wait! Midbus! She's too heavy for me!"

Bowser then fell through the floor and landed on a treadmill, noticing Fawful carrying Peach. "Hey!" Bowser exclaimed, and then the treadmill started to move, causing him to run.

"What the heck is going on?" He wondered. "Is it moving on his own?" He asked.

A few seconds later, he was back to his normal self as he hopped off. "Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" He smirked, not realizing all of that caused his body to be on fire. "Let's see...where am I?"

He noticed a sign, which read "Bob-omb storage room" as he blinked a few times and then the fire on his body ignited a Bob-omb. "Uh oh." He said and looked at it going to the rest of the Bob-ombs. "NO! WAIT!" BOOM!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled as he was launched straight out of his castle and into a very huge hole several miles away.

* * *

**Looks like Bowser is blasting off agaaaaain! *ding***


	10. Monty Bros and Dark Star

**Cavi Cape (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Oh...my achin..." Bowser muttered as he got up and scratched his head. "Where in the heck am I?" He asked as he walked around.

"Let's see...the last thing I remember...Fawful took Peach away, I lost tons of weight...Bob-ombs exploded..." He recalled and then nodded. "Yep, that's about it." He said. "Now where am I?"

Bowser walked around, punching any rocks in the way and destroying any Choombas in the way. "Whoever made those metallic Goomba things really knows how to make something arty." He said.

"Arty...really?" Starlow asked.

"It's a word, right?" Bowser asked, looking at his gut.

"Technically, it's not even a word." Starlow replied.

"Well, it is now." Bowser chuckled.

"Come on, this is taking FOREVER." A voice said.

"Hmm?" Bowser wondered as he turned to see a couple of Monty Moles. "Hey! What are you guys doing?" He asked.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Oh! Lord Bowser!" A Monty Mole said. "We're making a tunnel straight to Toad Town."

"Well that's great...but why are you doing that?" Bowser asked.

"It was your idea." Another Monty Mole said. "You came up with the project. You thought it'd be a good idea if we started at your castle and go straight to Toad Town so you can make a fast escape when you kidnap Princess Peach."

"Funny...I don't remember giving that order." Bowser said, folding his arms. "Usually I just use my airships."

"Yeah, but...remember a couple days ago? Marisa flew Mario up to your airship and he easily took you out, saved the princess and then Marisa used Final Spark on your airship?"

"I would've beaten Mario if that Sky Dragon kid didn't boost Mario's speed and strength." Bowser muttered then looked at the drill. "Looking at that drill reminds me of that damned Assist Trophy..."

"What Assist Trophy?" A Monty Mole asked.

"Oh never mind, I'm sure Mario, Green 'Stache and Chicken Wings will understand." Bowser said as he got behind the drill. "Well, I guess I'll help you." He said as he began to push.

_Meanwhile..._

Viridi was kneeling next to Pit, rubbing his back while he was sulking once again. "Will he stop calling me Chicken Wings for once?" He muttered in depression.

"I think Bowser meant Drill Dozer..." Mario wondered as they looked around and noticed an area glowing. "Okay, that's new."

"Huh..." Marisa said as they all walked towards the area.

"So what the heck is this place?" Natsu wondered.

"Call me crazy...but I have an idea..." Reimu said as she jumped on something and then bounced up, as Sora had the same idea and jumped on the other thing, bouncing up as well.

"That looks fun." Link said, watching the two bounce to the other things as they high fived each other in mid-air.

Suddenly, Bowser gained strength in his legs and then pushed the drill really fast.

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Bros...I think he just activated it." Monty Mole said.

"You don't mean..." Another said.

"Exactly. He's got ninety seconds to get to Toad Town or else the battery will be out of juice and the whole thing will fall right on top of him." Monty Mole said.

Link and Zelda did it and jumped around a couple times until they both landed at the same time, then Reimu and Marisa did it, they high fived each other in mid-air before they landed.

"WOOHOOOOOO!" Pit yelled as Youmu was on the other side.

"Glad to see he's back to his old self." Lucy smiled as Viridi nodded.

Sora and Xion were next as they did a few front flips in the air. "I'd expect Sora doing this but Xion?" Reimu wondered.

"Sora's rubbing off on everyone." Kairi smiled.

"OH YEAH!" Hammer Bro yelled, jumping up and high fiving Mario, as they both landed and watched Boomerang Bro and Luigi doing it...and then Boomerang Bro accidentally high fived Luigi's face.

"Whoops." Boomerang Bro said.

"You gotta look at their elbow! You'll be more accurate!" Hammer Bro said.

"Oh, that makes more sense." Boomerang Bro nodded in understanding.

Kamek decided to jump...as Marisa did the same thing and once they were both in the air; they slammed into each other, which made Hammer Bro facepalm.

"I got it..." Viridi said as she did it with Lucy and once they landed after a couple times, Bowser roared and then slammed into a wall.

"Whoops...heheh, my bad." He chuckled.

**Traverse Town (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Now where in the heck am I?" He asked as he walked around. "I know for certain that I'm near Toad Town." He said.

As soon as he walked in a certain room, the alarm went off. "What the...?"

"TURN BACK NOW. TURN BACK NOW OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!" The alarm yelled.

"What is it blabbing about? These Toads aren't brave enough to take me on." He said, and then he got electrocuted. "YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" He yelled.

"Bowser? Hello?" Starlow asked as she flew up. "Hellooooooooooooo?" She called out but nothing.

**Thwomp Caverns (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked.

"He's not responding, but I can tell he's not in serious condition." Starlow wondered.

"Well, I guess there's only one way to find out." Pit said as they nodded and walked forward.

"You know, we would've gotten Bowser going IF YOU DIDN'T SLAM INTO ME!" Marisa yelled.

"Oh so it's back to me, huh?" Kamek asked. "You should get your eyes checked. I suggest you wear glasses so you wouldn't slam into me in mid-air."

"What's THAT supposed to mean? You should've moved out of the way but no, you didn't even move a muscle." Marisa said.

"You wouldn't have to have ice ear plugs, would you?" Reimu asked.

"I can make some." Gray said as two little ice ear plugs appeared on his hand. "Here you go." He said.

"Thanks." Reimu said, and once she put them in her ears, she shivered. "Sheesh, that's cold!"

"Hey, you asked." Gray chuckled.

"I just tune them out, that's what I do when those two decide to bicker." Lucy said.

"And yet, you don't tune out Natsu and Gray when they start fighting?" Wendy asked.

"Hey you guys!" A voice exclaimed as they turned to see Toadbert near some pipes.

"How did you get over there?" Youmu asked.

"Hey, I was bored, Toadsworth was bored. We decided to explore the inside of Bowser." Toadbert said. "But I think these pipes lead out of Bowser." He said.

Everyone's eyes widened as they ran towards the pipe behind Toadbert as they all jumped in.

"Was it something I said?" Toadbert wondered.

**Traverse Town**

Everyone came out of the Warp Pipe as they looked around. "Well, I guess we're out of Bowser's smelly body." Mario said.

"But where exactly are we?" Hammer Bro wondered as they walked around.

"Hey, is that Bowser?" Luigi asked as they pointed.

"Yep, it's him but he's knocked out." Hammer Bro said as they walked to him...and then the alarm sounded. "Uh oh." He said as they all stepped back and watched Bowser getting electrocuted again.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Bowser yelled before falling to the ground again, as they all sweatdropped.

"Well, I guess we'll have to find the other way around." Boomerang Bro said.

_One long way around later..._

"I HAVE CHORTLES! It is ALMOST complete!" A voice exclaimed.

"I know that voice..." Mario said as he looked at Luigi and the others.

"We need to hurry; the Dark Star is almost revived." Hammer Bro said as they nodded and ran forward.

"Hold it." A voice said as they turned to see a couple of Toads in front of a passageway.

"What are you guys doing? We need to get to Fawful." Starlow said.

"No, you can't. It's very important that Fawful proceeds with his plan." Another said.

"Something is off about them." Natsu said, his fist catching on fire. "You guys are not really Toads." He said, as everyone got in their battle stances.

"Very clever of you." A Toad said as they all glowed, turning out to be actual Heartless...and then more Heartless showed up to accompany them.

"Heartless...of course, they're drawn to the Dark Star." Sora said.

"Well less talking, more fighting." Hammer Bro ordered.

**Night of Fate (Kingdom Hearts)**

A Soldier Heartless did a spin kick towards Luigi, but he jumped out of the way and kicked it away.

Sora and Kairi both used Thundaga while Xion used Triple Firaga on the Shadows and Air Soldiers.

Gray formed an ice sword and slashed a Soldier while Natsu and Wendy punched several Shadows away.

Markarov picked up a Soldier and then threw it to Marisa who used an uppercut on it as Mario jumped up and punched it down while Youmu put her sword up as the Soldier landed on the sword and it disappeared once it made contact.

"TREASURE SIGN: YIN-YANG ORB!" Reimu yelled, using the spell on several Air Soldiers.

Two Soldiers walked towards Rosalina as they then spin kicked, but Rosalina jumped up in the air, as they both hit each other and landed on their backs and Rosalina landed on one, picking up the other and throwing it up in the air, where Kamek fired magic at the Soldier and killing it.

Fire Bro threw a lot of Fireballs at the Shadows while Boomerang Bro and Hammer Bro took care of the Soldiers and Air Soldiers.

Pit and Viridi slashed several Soldiers away while a Koopa slammed into a Shadow.

"Is that all of them?" Xion asked.

"Yeah, that's all of them, sorta pathetic really..." Marisa said.

**Traverse Town**

They ran towards the hallway, but before they could get any farther, a shot was fired on the ground, which stopped their movement.

"YOU'RE TOO LATE!" Fawful yelled as he picked up the Dark Star. "With the revival of the Dark Star, I WILL RULE THIS PATHETIC KINGDOM AND THE ENTIRE WORLD!" He yelled as he flew off with the Dark Star.

"Damnit, we're too late!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Oh no we're not, we can still make it towards Peach's castle!" Mario said as they all ran after Fawful.

* * *

**Sorry if I haven't been updating recently, I went camping. Expect Touhou Kart 8 tomorrow...considering I put this up very late...**


	11. Star Cures and Bowser Battle

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

Everyone came out of the Warp Pipe. "Alright, we need to get to the castle right now." Mario said as they nodded and ran off...but there were two blorbed Toads in the way.

"I guess we have to take the long way around." Luigi said as they ran off.

"Can't we just fly through it?" Marisa asked, but they were already gone. "...Never mind." She muttered and ran off to catch up.

"Oh my god." Reimu said once Marisa caught up.

"What is it?" Marisa asked.

"Look." Reimu said as Marisa looked, as her eyes widened in horror.

There were a lot of Blorbed Toads now, and not just from the ones just this morning. "Good lord..." Hammer Bro said, rubbing his head.

"COME ON..." Ven said, trying to push a Toad. "YOU'RE BLOCKING MY WAY!" He yelled.

"PUT SOME MUSCLE INTO IT!" Terra yelled, trying to push as well.

"I'M TRYING...BUT YOU'RE PUSHING THE OPPOSITE WAY!" Ven yelled.

"Good god..." Youmu said as they walked around Toad Town, noticing Eirin rushing towards each Toad.

"Ugh...it's multiplied since this morning..." She muttered.

"We gotta find a way to cure this...and fast." Reimu said as they all nodded and walked towards Peach's Castle.

"Uh...since when did you guys have a mall?" Kairi asked.

"It had its Grand Opening today...of all the days to open." Mario replied. "Once this whole Blorb thing is fixed, the mall will be flooded with people."

"Remind me to come here so I can find a weapon to personally destroy Marisa." Kamek said.

"I heard that." Marisa said, glaring at him. "And just so you know, I have a very powerful spell card...more powerful than Master Spark and Final Spark." She warned.

Kamek sweatdropped at this. "Is that even possible?" He asked.

"Oh it's possible." Marisa smirked.

Fire Bro shuddered at this. "I gotta be honest...she scares me." He said.

"Oh don't we all..." Hammer Bro muttered. "Even the freaking Chain Chomps are scared of her..."

As soon as they got out of Toad Town, Peach's Castle was right in front of them.

_Meanwhile..._

**Fawful (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"They are both in the machines." Midbus said.

"Alright!" Fawful smiled. "Let's fire this up!" He said and then the alarm sounded. "BAD NOISE! WHAT IS IT?!"

"It's those pesky people..." Midbus said.

"Oh...so they think they can just waltz RIGHT in here and throw a wrench in my plans? NOT HAPPENING!" Fawful exclaimed as he pressed a button, as Peach started to scream in pain while the Dark Star began to glow.

They started to walk until dark ominous looking walls blocked their way. "Are you serious right now?" Luigi asked.

"We can go around this." Marisa said as she, Reimu, Youmu, Viridi, Pit...thanks to Viridi, Mario and Luigi who used a Red Star, Starlow, Carla, Wendy, and Kamek flew up.

"Uh...some of them can fly." Midbus said.

"Well, I guess I'll have to do SOMETHING..." Fawful said, activating it again, as Peach screamed in more pain.

Suddenly, a dark force shot out from the castle and hit them, blasting them to several trees as a force field surrounded the castle.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Lucy yelled.

"Well that happened." Boomerang Bro said.

Marisa got up, looking at Kamek. "Hey! Don't look at me! I don't have any force field magic!" Kamek exclaimed.

Marisa sighed and then looked at the force field. "Well so much for that..." She muttered.

"Damnit...we were so close." Reimu muttered.

"Wait, maybe Dr. Toadley will know what to do." Starlow suggested as they nodded and walked to the hospital.

"We'll check on the Blorbed guys." Hammer Bro said as they nodded as he, Fire Bro, Boomerang Bro, Kamek, Goomba and Koopa walked to the ER while they walked straight into Dr. Toadley's office.

**Magical Mystery (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Did I forsee your arrival? I did." A voice said as they looked at Dr. Toadley.

"Uh, we were wondering if you knew something about how to get rid of that blockade and the forcefield." Pit said.

"You ask if I know something? I certainly do." He said as he turned around. "And do I have an answer? I DO!" He yelled, as everyone sweatdropped at this.

"So what is it?" Natsu asked.

"I will tell you. Be patient." He ordered. "You must find three Star Cures...all of you."

"All of us? Even Hammer Bro and the others?" Youmu asked.

"Even your scaly friend who just walked in." Dr. Toadley said.

"SCALY FRIEND?!" They all yelled as they turned to see Bowser standing right there, leaning on the doorway.

**Bowser (Super Mario 64)**

"Star cures, huh?" Bowser chuckled. "Well I'll find them first, rescue Peach, take down Fawful and receive all the glory that Mario always has."

"That won't happen, Bowser." Mario said, getting in a fight position. "We'll rescue Peach."

"I don't think so, plumber." Bowser smirked.

"HOLD IT!" Dr. Toadley yelled, getting their attention. "Will you fight in this clinic? You most certainly will not. Will you take it outside? You must certainly will."

"Sounds good to me. I prefer fighting in open space." Bowser smirked again.

_Outside of the clinic..._

"Will the battle begin? It most certainly will." Dr. Toadley said as he brought his crystal ball with him as every Toad spectator who wasn't blorbed was going to watch an epic fight.

"Bring it." Bowser said, getting in a fight position.

**Bowser (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Bowser immediately rolled towards Mario, but he quickly jumped in the air as he threw fireballs to him, but Bowser quickly turned to avoid the fireballs and slammed into him.

"FREEZE!" Sora yelled, using Blizzaga at Bowser, but Bowser jumped up and breathed fire at him, but Sora backflipped and used Strike Raid, but Bowser ducked in his shell to avoid his Ultima. "Man he's fast."

Pit ran towards him and slashed him, but Bowser blocked with his own claws as they kept clashing while Link aimed his bow at him and fired, but it bounced off Bowser's shell and landed in the grass, and then Bowser punched Pit in the gut and kicked him over to Link.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, but Bowser jumped back and punched Natsu in the face, blasting him several feet in the air.

"TREASURE SIGN: YIN-YANG ORB!" Reimu yelled, as Bowser tried his best to avoid but managed to get hit by some.

"Lucky shot." He said as he breathed fire at Reimu, but she flew around the fire and kicked him, but Bowser grabbed her leg and threw her right to Dr. Toadley, but Reimu quickly recovered before she landed on him.

"Am I lucky enough that she can fly? I most certainly am." Dr. Toadley said.

"ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" Gray yelled, but Bowser breathed fire at it, and while he was distracted, Viridi ran towards Bowser and slashed him, sending him a few feet but he quickly recovered by rolling and slammed into Viridi and Gray.

"HOW'S THIS?!" Xion yelled as she used Ragnarock, as Bowser rolled out of the way and towards Xion.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy yelled, as she was pushing Bowser back so he wouldn't hit Xion as Kairi ran into the roar and used Zantetsuken at him, launching Bowser away, who then got hit by several Light Arrows from Zelda.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE LION! LOKE!" Lucy yelled.

Loke appeared and then ran towards Bowser, while he recovered and kicked Loke, but he backflipped. "REGULUS IMPACT!" Loke yelled as it went towards Bowser, but Bowser barely managed to dodge as it kept going on, knocking trees out of the way.

"Were they very ugly trees? They were." Dr. Toadley said.

"HUMAN GOD SWORD: ACCEPTANCE OF ETERNAL TRUTH!" Youmu yelled.

"STAR SIGN: DRAGON METEOR!" Marisa yelled.

Bowser yelled in pain as the spells connected, but he managed to still stand up. "Are you kidding me?!" Youmu exclaimed.

"I got this!" Luigi said as he charged up a move. "LUIGI MISSILE!" He yelled and launched himself towards Bowser, however he grabbed Luigi by the head and tossed him in the bush.

"That's so predictable." Bowser muttered.

"I guess I got this." Rosalina said, closing her eyes.

"HA! What are you gonna do, send a thousand Lumas at me?" He taunted.

"POWER STAR!" Rosalina yelled as a huge Power Star appeared above her and tons of small-comet Power Stars and shot towards Bowser, which made him yell in pain.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" Lucy yelled.

"It's her Final Smash." Dr. Toadley replied.

"Hey, I wanted to say that." Rosalina muttered.

Bowser fell to the ground in defeat, as all the Toads cheered.

**Magical Mystery**

"Now, will I tell you where the first Star Cure is? I will." Dr. Toadley said, as the Crystal Orb shined. "It is at Dimble Wood."

"Heh..." A voice said as they turned to see Bowser getting up. "I'll get that first Star Cure..." He smirked and ran off.

"Was he in a huge hurry? He was." Dr. Toadley said. "For he did not see there is something else to it." He said as it showed a certain caterpillar.

"HEY! THAT'S THE CATERPILLAR THAT KNOCKED ME OUT!" Viridi yelled.

"That's not in Dimble Wood, it's inside Bowser." Starlow said.

"Do I know that? I do. Did it originate from Dimble Wood? It most certainly did." Dr. Toadley said. "Now go back inside Bowser."

"We will." Mario said.

"Hold on." Dr. Toadley said as a bird landed on Viridi's shoulder. "This is my bird and when you get the first Star Cure, I will contact you from the bird and I will tell you where the nest Star Cure is. Now get going." He ordered.

"Right." Marisa nodded as they all jumped back into the Warp Pipe.

"HEY! WAIT FOR US!" Hammer Bro yelled as they followed them and jumped in the Warp Pipe too.

"Will Marisa and Kamek ever get along? They most certainly...will not." Dr. Toadley muttered to himself.

* * *

**I am SO sorry for not updating. After Sony's E3 conference, I had to recover from that...and then JUST when I was going to recover from Nintendo's Digital Event AND Mii and Palutena being confirmed... I was distracted by the Treehouse and then BAM... Smash Bros Tournament! And just when I was going to recover from that... freaking PAC-MAN gets freaking confirmed! Oi! Like I said, so sorry.**


	12. The Hunt for Durmite

**Thwomp Caverns (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

Everyone came out of the Warp Pipe and noticed a small Durmite walking around. "There he is..." Viridi said.

Durmite turned around and noticed them as they all circled around it. "On three..." Marisa said. "One...two...THREE!"

They all launched themselves on the Durmite, getting into a huge pile. "I THINK I GOT IT!" Hammer Bro yelled.

"THAT'S MY TAIL!" Carla yelled.

"I think I have it!" Reimu exclaimed, pulling it up, but it was a leg...a Koopa's leg.

"Can you put me down?" Koopa asked.

"WAIT HOLD ON! IS THAT CATERPILLAR EVEN HERE?!" Natsu yelled, as they all stopped grabbing each other as they noticed Durmite, sticking it's tongue out at them and quickly running away.

"How did that thing escape?" Pit wondered, who was holding Rosalina's hair which showed her other eye.

"Uh, can you let go?" Rosalina asked.

"Oh, sorry." Pit said, letting go of it as the hair covered her eye again.

"Thanks..." Rosalina said as they all chased after Durmite...except for Luigi.

"Bro?" Mario asked, turning around.

"Call me crazy, but I have this feeling we should go in this warp pipe." Luigi said, pointing to one.

"You sure?" Mario asked.

"Yep." Luigi replied.

"Well alright then." Mario said as he followed his brother.

"If I was that caterpillar, where would I be?" Youmu wondered.

"I don't know...but I still don't understand how we managed to lose it so fast." Sora said.

"You wouldn't happen to have a worm tracker on you, would ya?" Natsu asked Kamek.

"Do I look like a miracle wizard to you?" Kamek asked in annoyance.

"I guess not." Natsu shrugged. "It was worth a shot though."

"He's just an asshole that deserves to die." Marisa said.

"I would say the same to you." Kamek said, which of course made them glare at each other.

Reimu sighed in annoyance. "Well, we need to find that damn caterpillar...if we Nitori and FLUDD with us, we'd know the name by now." She said.

"Hey, has anyone seen two plumbers?" Hammer Bro asked. "I swear, they were here when we were trying to get that thing..." He said.

Lucy noticed something in the corner of her eye as she turned to see Mario and Luigi running up to them. "Oh there they are."

"Where were you?" Reimu asked.

"Oh, Luigi had this feeling." Mario said as he explained everything and then pulled out some sort of barrel.

"Those Paratroopas called it a Yoo Who Cannon." Luigi said.

"More like Yoo Who Barrel." Marisa said as they kept walking, and then Marisa noticed movement as she turned to see Durmite. "THERE IT IS!" She yelled.

Durmite turned around, looked at Luigi and winked at him and just simply ran off. "Did that thing wink at me?" Luigi asked.

"Who cares? We should go after it." Mario said as they chased it.

_Some chasing later..._

Durmite snuck under some Boo Blocks, stuck it's tongue out and ran off. "Oh great..." Reimu said.

Youmu looked at the Boo Blocks and shuddered. "Ugh...bad memories..." She muttered.

"Same here." Luigi said.

"I think I have a Boo mushroom..." Mario said.

"OH GOD!" They both yelled.

"Kidding!" Mario laughed. "You should see the looks on your faces!" He continued to laugh, as Kamek joined in the laughter.

"Not funny..." Youmu muttered, and then noticed she's hugging Luigi as they both parted the hug. "...Awkward..." She said.

"Well, now what?" Starlow wondered.

"I guess just wait here and wait for something..." Natsu said, sitting down.

"Right..." Pit nodded.

_Meanwhile..._

**Dimble Wood (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Alright...if I was that caterpillar...where would I be?" Bowser wondered as he walked around until he noticed some sort of ship as he walked on it. "Interesting..." He said.

He then noticed some flowers behind it as he looked at them. "What are these flowers...and why do they smell so good?" He asked as his nose started to itch. "Uh oh..." He said and then sneezed really hard, blasting the ship to a wall, knocking him off his feet. "Well...that was interesting..." He said.

_A couple of sniffing flowers and sneezing fits later..._

**Cavi Cape (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"So, do you have ANY idea how to get out of here?" A Koopa asked.

"Nope..." Another replied.

"Hey...do you hear something?" A third asked as they looked to see a ship coming right through and destroying the rock wall, launching Bowser off of it.

"WELL THAT HAPPENED!" One of them yelled.

Bowser got up and scratched his head. "That went well..." He muttered and then noticed the Koopas. "Oh hey." He said as he punched the cage.

"Well that's one way to get free." A Koopa said as they all smiled.

"Well, better get moving and finding that worm." Bowser said as he walked away.

He kept walking until he noticed more flowers and some sort of...something in the water. "Do I dare sniff that?" Bowser asked, and then chuckled. "Ah what the heck..." He said and sniffed it...and then made another huge sneeze.

Suddenly, the propeller on the head started to spin as it jumped out of the water, but Bowser didn't notice as he was scratching his nose. "Well, got that over with." He said, and then a foot squished him.

**Thwomp Caverns**

"Did the area go red again or am I going crazy?" Pit wondered.

"It did, Bowser must be in critical condition again." Starlow said as they got up and ran off.

"I got this." Marisa said as she flew up with Reimu and Youmu as they flew off.

"What are you doing?" Luigi asked, noticing Mario taking off his hat and switching to the winged cap.

"Going with them." Mario said.

"Hey, use this." Pit said, giving him a Phosphora Bow.

"Thanks." Mario said and flew off after them.

"Well at least Kamek won't get killed by Mari-...wait, where did he go?" Hammer Bro asked.

"Oh hell..." Natsu muttered.

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Marisa yelled, looking at Kamek.

"Oh dear..." Mario sweatdropped.

"Shut up, we need to revive Bowser." Kamek said as they nodded as they all fired shots at the light particle things.

Mario fired arrows at the lights, as they immediately disappeared. "Well, I never thought I was good with arrows." He said.

Youmu, Marisa and Reimu were firing danmaku at it as Kamek fired fireballs at it.

"LOVE SIGN: NON-DIRECTIONAL LASER!" Marisa yelled.

"HAVE SOME LIGHTNING WITH IT!" Kamek yelled, and just when the lightning touched the lasers...they exploded. "Whoops, too much juice."

"You idiot..." Marisa glared at him. "You just want to have all the credit, is that it?" She asked.

"OH SHUT UP!" Mario, Youmu and Reimu yelled at them as Mario fired one last arrow, as it went down and the whole place rumbled again as they flew off.

The tower that squished Bowser started to tilt and then was launched a few feet as Bowser got huge again and roared right in the tower's face. "HOW DARE YOU SQUISH THE KING OF AWESOMENESS!" He yelled.

The tower got in a fight pose and did a "Come at me!" taunt. 'With pleasure." Bowser smirked, cracking his knuckles.

**Battle! Gym Leader (Pokemon X/Y)**

The tower ran towards Bowser and punched him, but Bowser jumped to the side and used a powerful uppercut followed by breathing fire right at it, but the tower backflipped while in the air, avoind the fire and landing on the ground.

"You're very nimble for a tower, I'll give you that." Bowser said as he spun in his shell and launched towards him, but the tower raised its foot and kicked the shell away, but Bowser immediately moved around and slammed into the tower from the side, launching it several feet away. "It'll take a LOT more than that, buddy." Bowser said.

The tower immediately jumped on its feet and ran towards Bowser, as Bowser did the same thing and they collided into each other, both trying to push each other, their hands touching each other.

"You know, it feels weird touching your hands, so I think I'll do something about it." Bowser said as he tightened his grip, immediately breaking the hands and then drop kicked the tower several feet away and then breathed fire.

The tower tried to get up, but without its hands, it was a real struggle as it then got burned by Bowser and then it got up and ran towards Bowser.

"Still standing? Not for long." He said as he avoided a kick from the tower and grabbed the leg, spinning it around and slamming it on the ground, then he jumped up and landed on it elbow first.

The tower struggled to get up, but Bowser raised his foot. "This fight is over." He said and slammed his foot right on it, as its eyes stopped glowing and closed. "Heh." He smirked and then shrunk back down and landed right on the tower.

**Cavi Cape**

"Well, time to see what's in here." He said as he punched a huge hole in the tower and then jumped down.

* * *

**And THAT'S...how you make an epic giant fight.**


	13. Ghostly Light

**Tower of Yikk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

Bowser landed on the ground, and looking at the huge mess he made on the inside. "Heh, my bad." He chuckled and started to walk.

"You know, I wonder if anyone lives here." He wondered as he made his way through the rubble. "Though, I doubt anyone would want to live in a destroyed tower." He said as he walked up some stairs.

As soon as he got in the next room, there was nothing too interesting in there, just a book and a TV shaped like a Boo. "Well this is weird." He said. "Kinda boring, really."

"It is not boring, it is my work." A voice said, causing Bowser to turn around.

"Alright, show yourself." He ordered, getting in a battle pose.

"Do not be afraid." The voice said as the book opened up, revealing a ghostly figure. "I am Yikk, the owner of this tower that you destroyed."

**Creepy Steeple (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"In my defense, it squished me and I just retaliated." Bowser said.

"Yes, you did." Yikk chuckled, and then pointed to the Boo machine. "Now, you said this looked weird, correct?"

"Yeah...why?" Bowser said.

"This...was my life's work before I passed away. I call it...the Boo-ray Machine." He said.

"I swear, that has to be a pun based off of something..." Bowser muttered.

"Boos always fascinated me, so I thought I'd make this machine to see what they would look like on the inside. When you use it, you can see the insides of your body." Yikk explained. "Use it as many times as you wish." He said before going back into the book and disappearing.

Bowser walked over to it and turned it on, a light going through his body. "Okay, that's really weird..." He said.

_Meanwhile..._

**Thwomp Caverns (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

Everyone was back to where those Boo blocks were at as they were just laying down, sitting down or just standing there, bored out of their minds.

"I spy something...blue." Shy Guy said.

"Is it Kamek?" Natsu asked.

"Yep." Shy Guy said.

Suddenly, a light went through and then the Boo Blocks disappeared. "Did anyone else see that?" Luigi asked.

"Yep." Marisa said.

"Hey, at least we can go forward now." Pit said as they all nodded and ran off.

"Okay, so where the heck is that little bug anyways?" Natsu asked.

"It could be anywhere." Youmu said and then suddenly, a couple Boo platforms appeared right in front of her, as she and Luigi screamed, hugging each other once again.

"Oh relax, they're not gonna bite." Reimu chuckled as they made their way up.

"Not funny..." Youmu muttered as she got on with Luigi and jumped up.

_Several minutes later..._

"Okay, we've been walking around this place and we still haven't seen that bug yet." Marisa said, a little impatient.

"Patience, Marisa. We'll find it." Markarov said.

"I know, but this place is HUGE and how can you find one little bug in a big area like this?" Marisa asked, then looked at Kamek.

"If you're wondering if I have bug searching magic, I don't. SO STOP ASKING ME!" Kamek yelled.

"You would have that kind of magic if you wouldn't get your ass kicked over and over again." Marisa said.

"Ouch." Hammer Bro said.

"Well, we're not finding any bug but I am seeing Attack Piece Blocks." Mario said as he quickly ran off to hit them along with Luigi.

"Now what does that remind me of?" Zelda asked, looking at Link.

"Oh please, I doubt there are any pots inside Bowser." Link said. Though, I wouldn't mind breaking one right now... He thought.

Mario and Luigi were quickly done as a very large pink ball appeared near them. "What in the world?" Luigi asked.

"We did all of that for a pink ball? Why couldn't it be red?" Mario wondered, but it disappeared as they walked back.

_Another few minutes later..._

"There it is!" Reimu exclaimed, pointing to Durmite.

"We got you now." Natsu said as they all walked to Durmite.

Durmite turned around and found a wall in front of it as it turned back to look at everyone. "Why do you guys keep following me?" It asked.

"Did that thing just talk?" Sora asked.

"A talking dog, duck, chipmunks, and a mouse don't faze you and yet a talking bug is the only thing that bugs you?" Xion asked with an eyebrow raised.

"He's silly like that." Kairi smiled.

"Look...we're following you because we know you're one of the Star Sages." Reimu said.

"I am not. What makes you think that?" Durmite asked.

"Because the Dark Star has been revived." Marisa replied.

Durmite's eyes widened and sighed. "I guess I'd better reveal my true self now." It said as it glowed and transformed.

**Zelda's theme (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"Whoa." Reimu said.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA, YOU'RE A GIRL?!" Sora yelled.

"I swear I've heard that before..." Pit said as Viridi nodded, both of them smiling at Sora.

"What, my voice as that tiny little thing didn't tip you off?" It asked. "Oh well." She shrugged.

"Can we have your name? I'm been wondering." Wendy asked.

"Just you?" Fire Bro asked.

"My name is Wisdurm and I am indeed a Star Sage." Wisdurm said. "But before I can just give you it, I need to prove how strong you guys are."

Mario sighed. "I was afraid of that." He said.

"Now, let's get this battle going, shall we?" Wisdurm asked, winking at all of them with a smile.

**Flowering Night (Touhou 9: Phantasmagoria of Flower View)**

Wisdurm pulled out a wand from her tail and fired mini lasers at Marisa, Kamek and Sora, but they all dodged as Sora used Firaga at Wisdurm.

"LOVE SIGN: NON-DIRECTIONAL LASER!" Marisa yelled.

"HAVE SOME LIGHTNING!" Kamek yelled.

The two spells met...and surprisingly, it didn't explode, they turned into electric lasers as it hit Wisdurm. "YOOOOOOOOOOOW!" She yelled.

Everyone was shocked by this, but Marisa and Kamek were even more shocked.

"Did it just...?" Marisa asked.

"It did." Kamek nodded, as they both looked at each other and back at Wisdurm.

"I don't know what just happened...but that seemed to work." Pit said as he and Viridi ran towards Wisdurm, but Wisdurm quickly jumped back at both of their attacks and lunged right at Viridi.

Viridi quickly turned and slashed her multiple times before kicking her away. "NOT THIS TIME!" She yelled.

Wisdurm was in the air as she instantly recovered and aimed at Viridi, her wand began to glow.

Suddenly, Natsu jumped up in the air and scissor kicked her down. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled.

Wisdurm's eyes widened and jumped away to escape the roar, but Mario and Luigi both hammered her right on the head.

"SPIRIT SIGN: FANTASY ORB!" Reimu yelled.

Wisdurm smirked and then fired a beam of stars to hit the orbs, causing them to explode and cover the entire area with smoke. "Agh...can't see!" She exclaimed.

Zelda used Din's Fire while Link fired Fire Arrows at Wisdurm, as she yelled in pain, but Wisdurm used her wand to make a stone shaped heart, as Zelda's face appeared on it and fell straight to her.

Zelda looked up and quickly backflipped to avoid it and used Din's Fire again.

Kairi and Xion both used Strike Raid on her and once Xion's Keyblade returned, she quickly jumped up in the air. "HOW'S THIS?!" She yelled and used Ragnarock.

"ICE MAKE: ARROW!" Gray yelled as he fired arrows at Wisdurm, but she dodged every arrow and slammed into Gray.

"Nice moves, you got hit by a caterpillar." Natsu teased.

"SHUT UP!" Gray yelled.

Wisdurm looked at Wendy and smirked. _Maybe I can take this one out with one attack._ She thought and ran straight towards her.

Wendy stood her ground and smirked a little. "SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" She yelled as soon as Wisdurm came close enough.

_So strong!_ Wisdurm thought as she noticed Rosalina jumping up and punching her down while Youmou was standing, waiting for her and then opening her eyes as she quickly took out her swords and slashed through her.

Wisdurm blinked in surprise and fell in defeat. "Alright...you win..." She muttered.

**Thwomp Caverns**

"Well, that was interesting." Pit said as they nodded.

"This is for you..." Wisdurm said, giving the star cure to them and then suddenly transforming into a butterfly. "Later!" She waved and flew off.

"Did she just turn into a butterfly just like that?" Sora asked.

"Yep..." Viridi said. _That's not how nature works though..._ She thought.

_Meanwhile..._

Bowser sighed. "This is boring..." He thought as he just walked out of the tower...or just simply punching another hole out of the destroyed tower and walking out.

**Cavi Cape (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"LORD BOWSER!" A voice yelled as Bowser turned to see Private Goomp running to him.

"Private Goomp, what's going on?" Bowser asked.

"We...found General Guy and your son...they're in your treasure room." He said. "Also, we know you're looking for the Star Cures and it's also in said room I just mentioned."

"So they're in there?" Bowser asked, his eye twitching. "That is NOT how to treat prisoners!" He exclaimed and running off.

"Hey Bowser...we have the first Star Cure." Starlow said.

"How did you guys get back inside me?" Bowser wondered. "Oh that doesn't matter right now, I'll go get the second one!" He said.

"Alright." Starlow said as she flew back down. "I guess we'll leave this one to Bowser." She said.

* * *

**Distractions...distractions EVERYWHERE.**


	14. Train Chase

**Bowser's Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Bowser immediately kicked open his doors and anger was shown in his eyes. "How could you run THAT fast?" Pit wondered.

"I run fast, thanks to Wii Fit Trainer." Bowser smiled.

"Oh sure, it's ALWAYS her." Pit muttered.

"I heard Ike got buff from the two of them recently..." Mario said.

"OH COME ON!" Pit yelled.

"Heheh, looks like you're going to be the scrawny Chicken wings like you usually are." Bowser chuckled.

Pit fell on his knees and began to sulk once again...with Viridi and Wendy at his side.

"Would you stop picking on Pit and just focus?" Starlow asked, a little ticked off from Bowser's constant taunting of Pit.

"I'll stop calling him Chicken Wings once he learns how to fly on his own without the help of a goddess, and we all know THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!" Bowser exclaimed and then laughed, while his former minions just looked at him weird.

"What's with him?" A Goomba asked.

"I dunno, maybe he was dropped on his head a lot as a baby and he's talking to imaginary people." A Shy Guy shrugged.

Tears were falling from Pit's eyes...that got to him good. "Oh Pit..." Viridi sighed.

"Remind me to hurt Bowser once we get rid of the Dark Star." Marisa said as they all nodded.

Bowser continued to walk around. "Okay, I know for certain the treasure room is around here somewhere..." He said, closing his eyes and folding his arms. "But where?" He wondered.

He then opened his eyes. "Does it feel a bit light?" He wondered as he looked down to see a hole below him and then he looked back to see the pathway he was on just ended. "Oh..." He said before he fell.

A Shy Guy witnessed this whole thing and put down a sign that read "DANGER – Do not walk on here with your eyes closed and arms folded at the same time!" It read.

"Oddly specific..." A Paratroopa said.

Bowser faceplanted on the ground and rubbed his head. "My achin..." He muttered and then realized something. "Hey, this leads to the treasure room!" He smiled and then ran off.

"HEY LORD BOWSER!" A voice yelled as he turned to see some caged Bob-ombs.

"Hey!" Bowser waved as he picked up the cage and threw it in the lava.

"AWESOME!" A Bob-omb exclaimed.

"Trust me; it was getting CROWDED in there!" Another said.

"Well look who saved you." Bowser chuckled as he started walking to the room again.

"Let's see...what's the combination of this thing?" Bowser wondered and then pounded his fists together. "Ah yes..." He said as he punched some huge balls in the correct slots and then he walked in.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Bowser walked in, looking around the treasure room. "DAD!" A voice yelled.

"Lord Bowser!" Another voice exclaimed as Bowser turned to see Jr and General Guy in the cages.

"Yo!" He waved as he ran forward to them and immediately punched their cages away, as he and Jr hugged each other while General Guy saluted him.

"It's been hell ever since you went off trying to destroy Mario and company again." General Guy said.

Bowser nodded and then noticed something in front of them. "What's with the train tracks in front of my safe?" He wondered.

"LORD BOWSER!" A voice yelled as the trio turned to see Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk and Sergeant Guy running up to them.

"Ah, hey there." Bowser said, and then noticing Jr and General Guy glaring at them. "What's wrong?"

"These three locked us up in cages while we were hiding from the hell that's been going on." General Guy said.

Bowser raised an eyebrow, but before he could ask why General Guy was lying, they heard a train as they turned to see a Fawful train coming to a full stop. "What in the world?" Bowser wondered as he got in front to take a good look at it.

"Hello Lord Bowser!" A Monty Mole exclaimed, waving.

"Oh, it's you guys." Bowser chuckled, and then waved. "Quick question, why is Fawful's ugly mug on the front of the train?"

"Because..." Monty Mole chuckled. "WE WERE ON HIS SIDE ALL ALONG!" He yelled as the train lit up and quickly drove off, but Bowser was holding on to it.

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"DAD!" Jr yelled.

"I don't THINK SO!" General Guy yelled as he pressed a button and his tank came rolling in as he hopped on it while Jr got in his Koopa Clown Car and they chased after him.

"I AM NOT LETTING YOU RUN ME OVER...YOU...TRAITORS!" Bowser yelled.

"FULL STEAM AHEAD BROS!" Monty Mole yelled.

"I AM STOPPING THIS TRAIN!" Bowser yelled, as the train was slowing down...but as luck would have it, he tripped over a small rock. "Uh oh." He said and then the train crushed him against a boulder.

**Thwomp Caverns (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Bowser? Hello?" Starlow wondered.

"I'm thinking he got crushed by the train." Gray said.

"I think that's our cue." Marisa said.

_One trip later..._

"I'm going this time." Viridi said as she flew up, took out a Phosphora Bow and flew off.

"Wait up!" Reimu flew off after her as Youmu and Marisa flew off after her.

"I wish I could help..." Wendy sighed.

"Hey, use this." Link said, giving her his bow and arrow.

"Thanks." Wendy smiled as Carla picked her up and flew off.

"Did you just...?" Zelda wondered.

"I did." Link smiled.

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Did Link give you his bow and arrow?" Viridi asked.

"Yep." Wendy replied. "Now are we going to revive Bowser or what?" She asked.

"She's right." Reimu said as they all began firing shots at the lights.

"LOVE SIGN: MASTER SPARK!" Marisa yelled, and then smiled. "For once, I do not have Kamek interfering."

Viridi rolled her eyes as she began firing arrows at the light things as Wendy did the same thing, and then the whole place glowed. "Well that was easy." Wendy said as they flew back.

"That should take care of him." Monty Mole chuckled.

"Let's head back and run over those other two as well." The other said.

"Good idea. Fawful said that they keep resisting, so he gave us orders to kill them." The other said, and then the whole place rumbled. "Odd, Mushroom Kingdom doesn't usually get earthquakes..."

"BROS! LOOK AT THAT!" Another yelled as they looked to see two certain eyeballs looking at them.

**The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"...Please tell me that's not who I think it is." The first one said.

"Sweet mother of Shy Guys..." General Guy said.

"Oh my..." Jr said as Bowser slammed his foot down, making the whole train jump as Bowser roared as well.

"Shall we go all giant too?" A Monty Mole asked.

"And make it look like Toad Bay did this on purpose? HECK NO!" Another exclaimed.

"So shall we run for our lives then?" The first asked.

"YEP!" All the others yelled as the train immediately turned around and drove off.

"GET BACK HERE!" Bowser yelled.

"WAIT, I SEE SOMETHING!" Monty Mole yelled. "IF WE GO TO THAT BRIDGE AND MAKE IT ACROSS, BOWSER WILL STEP ON THAT BRIDGE AND HE'LL FALL TO HIS DOOM!"

"Genius! NOW FLOOR IT!" The other said.

Bowser noticed General Guy near his foot and Jr near his head. "Let's destroy those bastards." Bowser said.

"Yeah!" Jr exclaimed.

"Way ahead of you." General Guy said as they chased after the Monty Moles and the train.

"I think we're losing them, because we DON'T have rearview mirrors." Monty Mole said.

"But I do feel rumbling." Another said, and then an explosion behind them. "AND AN EXPLOSION!"

"Bullseye." General Guy said as he loaded another Bullet Bill in his tank and fired it again.

"WHO KEEPS FIRING AT US?!" Monty Mole yelled.

"It's that blasted General Guy! FIRE EVERYTHING AT HIM!" Another Monty Mole yelled.

General Guy fired more Bullet Bills at the oncoming fire. "NOW THIS...is WAR." He said while Jr fired cannonballs at the train while Bowser breathed fire at the train.

"QUICK! GO IN THAT HILL! WE CAN ACTIVATE IT SO IT CAN HAVE A BRAWL WITH BOWSER!" Monty Mole yelled.

Bowser noticed the hill and breathed fire at it, instantly burning it down, as the Monty Moles sweatdropped. "Crud..." They all said.

"Wait! That Spiky Hill will look tough enough to beat!" Another Monty Mole exclaimed.

"Oh look at that, I have a King Bill." General Guy said as a huge cannon came up and fired the King Bill, as it destroyed the hill and kept going, causing all the Monty Moles to sweatdrop again.

"Nice shot!" Jr called down to him, as General Guy blushed in embarrassment and scratched his head.

"THAT'S IT! WE'RE GOING OVER THAT BRIDGE!" Monty Mole yelled as they drove over the bridge, not bothering to stop at the station nearby and got on the other end of the bridge.

"WHOA THERE!" General Guy yelled, skidding to a halt and watching Bowser still run. "WAIT! LORD BOWSER! THE BRIDGE CAN'T HANDLE THAT MUCH PRESSURE!" He yelled, but suddenly, Bowser jumped, surprising Jr and General Guy.

"Well, I say we got rid of him." Monty Mole said, high fiving them all and then a huge earthquake knocked them down, as they looked up to see Bowser glaring at them. "OR NOT!"

Bowser picked up the train and growled at them. "Hey Bowser, buddy... you forgive us, right?" Monty Mole asked.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT." Bowser yelled as he threw the train down through the chasm below...and then a huge explosion five seconds later.

"Well then." General Guy said. "I don't feel sorry for those guys." He said as Bowser shrunk down and walked towards them.

"Well, let's head back now." Bowser said as the trio went back to his castle.

* * *

**I am sorry that I did not post this last night...I just did NOT want to do that annoying train battle. And relax, i'll have Touhou Kart 8 up soon, i'll do it tomorrow because I was reluctant to do this chapter.**


	15. Remembering the Code

**To Worldwalker: No kidding...the train fight made me die the most...**

* * *

**Bowser's Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"So, do you think they killed him?" Sergeant Guy asked.

"I doubt it. This is Bowser we're talking about here. Besides, this castle crushed him and Bowser grew HUGE! He can do anything!" Corporal Paraplonk exclaimed.

"True." Sergeant Guy nodded in agreement.

"We're back." Bowser said as he, Jr, and General Guy walked in.

"Sweet!" Corporal Paraplonk exclaimed then looked at Private Goomp. "Pay up."

"Fine..." Private Goomp muttered as he went over a pile and gave Corporal Paraplonk ten coins.

"I said TWENTY coins!"

"You said twenty if the Monty Moles returned."

"I did?"

"You did." Sergeant Guy told him.

"Told ya." Private Goomp smiled.

"Now let's see here..." Bowser said, looking at his safe. "The combination is...uh..." He stared blankly at it.

"You forgot it?" General Guy asked. "See, this is why I suggested you telling me the code in case you forgot it." He said.

"Shut up..." Bowser muttered.

"Would you like some help?" Starlow asked.

"Yeah..." Bowser replied.

"Alright, I'll see what we can do." Starlow said.

"What do you mean by "Yeah"?" General Guy asked.

"Well..." Bowser said, as he started to explain everything to Jr and General Guy.

**Thwomp Caverns (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"I'm with General Guy, Bowser could've told me the code as well." Kamek said.

"And me." Hammer Bro said.

"Knowing Marisa...if you tell Bowser the code, she'll break in and steal something." Reimu said.

"Dude, I only steal books from Patchy." Marisa said.

"Uh-huh..." Reimu said, looking at Marisa with a smile.

"Oh shut up." Marisa said, playfully punching Reimu's arm, causing Reimu to laugh.

"She'll say that she'll cover her ears, but slightly covered so she can hear the code." Youmu said.

"Hey! Do you need a punch too?" Marisa asked with a smile, which made Youmu giggle.

"So where are we now?" Mario wondered as they got into a new area.

"The Memory Banks." Pit replied.

"Leave it to you to break the wall again..." Mario muttered with a smile, which caused Pit to chuckle.

"I can't help it." He smiled.

"You know, I never thought Bowser's brain would be so...technical." Viridi said.

"I know..." Sora said. "It seems weird."

Suddenly, an alarm sounded. "Bowser's brain has an alarm?" Goomba wondered.

"He's full of surprises." Xion said as they all nodded in agreement as some sort of orb thing appeared in front of them.

"VIRUSES DETECTED. MUST ELIMINATE!" It suddenly yelled as it glowed, splitting into...everyone.

"WHAT?!" Kairi yelled.

"We're fighting clones of ourselves?!" Rosalina exclaimed.

"It seems like it." Link said, taking out his sword. "I've faced Dark Link before..." He said, getting into a fighting position. "You don't scare me." He told his clone.

**L'Impeto Oscuro (Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance)**

Mario ran over to his clone and punched it, but it backflipped and threw fireballs at him, but he dodged as he took out his hammer and slammed it on his clone.

"FIRE!" Sora yelled, using Firaga on his clone, but it blocked and then used Strike Raid on him, but he jumped up. "GIVE ME STRENGTH!" He yelled and used Ragnarock on the clone.

Rosalina's clone punched her, but Rosalina grabbed the fist and twisted it, as the clone winced in pain, but she kicked her in the chest, as Rosalina yelled in pain and then headbutted her, then she flipped her over.

Reimu and her clone kept firing danmaku at each other, but the shots kept hitting each other, causing small explosions. "Alright..." Reimu said as they both ran to each other and punched each other, as they both punched their cheeks, blasting a few feet apart from each other.

Zelda's Clone used Din's Fire on Zelda, but Zelda use Nayru's Love to send it back, but the clone dodged out of the way. "Let's see how you like this." Zelda said, immediately transforming into Sheik, as the clone's eyes widened and then Sheik kicked her in the face, sending her several feet away.

Viridi and Viridi's clone used the power of flight on both Pit's as the two were air battling while Viridi and her clone were busy fighting each other.

Youmu was clashing with her clone, none of them showing signs of stopping. "Man...I got some skill." She said, looking at her clone. "However..." She smirked and kicked her clone away from her, making her drop the swords. Youmu's clone rubbed her head to see two swords that Youmu is holding from her mouth, her eyes widened in shock.

"LOVE SIGN: MASTER SPARK!" Marisa yelled, as the clone did the same thing, causing a huge explosion, blinding the both of them, but Marisa took out a Spell card with a smirk. "MAGICANNON: FINAL SPARK!"

"HOW'S THIS?!" Xion yelled, using Ragnarock on her clone right after he clone used Triple Firaga on her, knocking Xion's clone to the ground.

Youmu slashed through her clone...who immediately fell to the ground as she dropped the swords on the ground from her mouth. "Don't mess with a swordswoman." She smirked.

All the clones fell to the ground one by one, as everyone was just panting from the huge fight. "Well...that was something..." Reimu said.

**Thwomp Caverns**

Pit landed and high fived Viridi. "That was awesome!" He smiled.

"Yeah!" Viridi smiled.

"Uh, guys?" Boomerang Bro got their attention as the orb reappeared.

"Round two, huh?" Marisa wondered.

The orb immediately transformed into Peach. "Quick question, why are you here?" It asked.

"We just came looking for Bowser's memory of the code for the safe." Starlow explained.

"Oh...why didn't you say so?" "Peach" chuckled.

"We tried...but you attacked us..." Starlow sighed.

"It's true, I did." It smiled and then climbed up to find the perfect memory. "Let's see...Mario and Luigi... Marisa...Peach...Smash Mansion...AHA!" It pulled out a picture of the code...but it was messed up. "You might need to rearrange it to be exactly perfect."

"Right...this might take a while." Mario said.

_One puzzle-solving later..._

"So that's the code." Marisa smiled.

"Oh here we go..." Reimu rolled her eyes once "Peach" put the memory back in.

"Alright, that should do it." It said as it climbed back up and put it safely back. "Alright, see you later." It said and disappeared.

_Back with Bowser..._

**Bowser's Castle**

"AHA!" Bowser pounded his fists and began to work on the safe...and once he was done, he opened it.

"I'm still trying to wrap my brain around this..." General Guy muttered.

"Same here." Jr said as they all looked at the Star Cure.

"Heheh." Bowser smirked...and then suddenly, the three of them got pushed in the safe. "HEY!"

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"HAHAHA! That was so awesome." Sergeant Guy said.

"I knew that would work." Corporal Paraplonk said.

"Good luck getting out of that!" Private Goomp exclaimed as they all walked away while laughing.

"YOU TRAITORS!" Bowser yelled.

"That's what I said." General Guy muttered as Bowser looked at the Star Cures.

"Guys...this might be gross coming down...but..." He swallowed the Star Cure and then looked at Jr and General Guy. "You guys are going to hate me for this..." He muttered.

* * *

**Sorry if this wasn't up yesterday...I was busy doing the conga in TF2...**


	16. The Third Sage

**Thwomp Caverns (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"OW!" Pit suddenly yelled as they turned to see the Star Cure on his head.

"Oh, there it is." Mario said, taking it off...and they both heard yelling afterwards. "Anyone else hear that?"

"Oh good...I thought I was going crazy..." Luigi muttered.

"Uh...guys?" Lucy got their attention and pointed up, as they looked up to see General Guy and Jr falling.

"Did he actually EAT them?!" Viridi exclaimed in shock as General Guy landed on Luigi and Jr landing on Wendy.

"He did." Sora said.

"Ow..." Wendy rubbed her head.

"Mama mia..." Luigi muttered.

"Thanks for breaking my fall." General Guy said, hopping off of Luigi's back.

"WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY, DAD?!" Jr yelled and then looked at them all.

"I guess he didn't want you trapped in the safe too." Marisa said.

"Probably..." General Guy sighed. "BUT DAMNIT! I SHOULD'VE WARNED HIM ABOUT THOSE THREE!"

"Calm down..." Hammer Bro said.

"I know...it's not normal for me to rage...but GOD DAMNIT! THIS IS THE PERFECT TIME TO RAGE!"

Suddenly, Dr. Toadley's bird flew up and landed on Viridi's shoulder. "Is this thing on? Hello?"

"We can hear you." Rosalina said.

"Oh good." Dr. Toadley said. "Anyways...what was I going to say...oh yeah..."

"Not much of a psychic if he forgets what he says..." Natsu muttered.

"Did I hear that? I did. Anyways, should you find the last Star Sage? You must!"

"But we don't know WHERE this last star sage is." Pit said.

"Worry not. The last star sage...is in Skyworld."

"COME AGAIN?!" They all yelled.

"Is it true? It is. The last Star Sage is beyond the Goddess of Nature's temple." Dr. Toadley said. "Should you go at once? You should." He said and then it turned off and the bird hopped inside Mario's pocket.

"Well...I guess we're going to Skyworld then." Mario said.'

_Once outside..._

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"So how are we going to get up there?" Natsu wondered. "Some of us can't fly and it'll take forever for these three to fly us up there...and Carla can only carry one at a time."

"We DO have Faceship Mario..." Rosalina said. "But that's in the garage...next to Peach's Castle and I bet that forcefield won't let us in there." She muttered.

"We could ask Nitori." Youmu said.

"OR..." Hammer Bro smiled, pointing to Bowser's Castle. "We take a couple of the airships." He smiled.

"Okay, that could work." Reimu said as the trio flew up, Viridi and Pit flew up and Carla held Wendy. "We'll see you guys in a little bit."

"Right." Hammer Bro said.

_A few minutes later..._

**Solo Menu – Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

They waited for a little while, Pit and Marisa were laying down, and looking at the sky, Carla and Wendy were sitting down and looking at Mushroom Kingdom from way up high, and the rest were just talking to each other.

"I hear something..." Marisa said as two Airships came up and landed near them as they all hopped off.

"Well, let's go." Natsu said as they all nodded and walked off.

"I didn't know you actually had a temple...I thought you just had your house." Marisa said.

"I have both and I switch between them on occasion." Viridi explained.

"Ah." Marisa nodded in understanding.

_A little bit of walking later..._

**Solo Menu – Viridi (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

A lone figure was standing still, with his eyes closed and in the tree pose. "Visitors." He said and opened his eyes to see everyone walking to him.

"You're the third star sage?" Mario asked.

"Indeed...I am." He replied. "I am Chakron...and I have been in this pose for a thousand years." He said.

"A thousand years...and I NOW just learn about you?" Viridi asked.

"Sounds like SOMEONE hasn't been playing Bowser's Inside Story..." Pit chuckled.

"In my defense, every time I try and go get the game...it's sold out..." She sighed.

"So...how do we get the star cure from you?" Natsu asked.

"Simple. Just knock me down and I'll give it to you." Chakron replied. "That is...if you have a move to knock me down...not even a push will cause me to lose balance."

"Well, this should be easy." Marisa said.

**Never Let Up! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

Link brought out several bombs and threw them at Chakron, they exploded but it did not make him budge. "Nope." He said.

Sora ran towards him and then used Eruption, as Xion and Kairi did the same thing...but nothing. "Seriously?" Sora asked.

Natsu ran towards Chakron and igniting his hand. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" he yelled, punching his head, but not even that made him tilt. "WHAT?!"

Luigi jumped on Mario as they ran towards Chakron and spun right to him, but like usual...nothing. "Oh come ON!"

"LOVE SIGN: MASTER SPARK!" Marisa yelled, but once the laser went away, Chakron wasn't even singed. "WHAT?!"

"OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!" Lucy yelled.

Taurus immediately showed up and ran towards Chakron, slashing right through him...but...his axe just simply shattered, much to his shock. "WHAT?!"

"ICE MAKE: FLOOR!" Gray yelled.

"Oh?" Chakron looked at the ice curiously and looked at Wendy.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROOOOOOOAR!" She yelled, as the ice and the wind pushed Chakron on the ice and making him slide, but he still was holding perfect balance.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Gray yelled.

"Dang...he's a badass." Wendy said in amazement.

Chakron sighed. "I appreciate your efforts...but you need an item to take me down."

**Solo Menu – Viridi**

"What's the item?" Sora asked.

"I am not going to tell you...but I will give you a hint. The attack pieces are scattered in Dimble Wood." Chakron said.

"Of course..." Mario muttered.

"Well...I guess we'll go to Dimble Wood..." Hammer Bro said as they all nodded, all of them walking back to the airships,...except for the ones that flew up to Skyworld as they flew down to Dimble Wood.

"I'll be expecting you to come back with said item." Chakron said, and then closed his eyes again.

"My axe..." Taurus sighed, looking at it. "My poor axe."

Lucy gave him a hug. "Don't worry...it'll get fixed."

Taurus smiled and returned the hug. "Thanks...i'd feel ever better if you gave me a smoooooch."

"Not a chance, dude." Lucy chuckled.

"Again, worth a shot." Taurus said and then disappearing.

"I'm glad he left me alone...because I didn't transform." Zelda sighed as they got on the airships.

"Do I even want to know...?" General Guy asked.

"It'd be best if you didn't." Zelda replied.

"Well, let's head down there!" Hammer Bro exclaimed as the two airships flew down to Dimble Woods.

* * *

**You know you're a badass when you just shrug off Natsu's Fire Dragon's Iron Fist.**


	17. Kidnapped by Sock Creatures?

**To BlazingEdge: Yes, I will. And to be honest, Chakron was on clouds during Bowser's Inside Story. So I thought Skyworld would be perfect for Chakron.**

* * *

**Dimble Wood (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

Marisa and the others landed in the woods and just waited for the others to land the airships.

"Seriously, how did you NOT realize that guy was near your temple?" Youmu asked.

Viridi shrugged. "No one told me about it. I'm pretty sure Palutena knew but just forgot to tell me." She said, and then glared at Pit.

"In my defense, no one talks about him much. He's usually just a boring guy to talk to." Pit explained.

"I'm still wondering how he managed to still stand from Natsu's Fire punch...or Gray's and Wendy's combo." Marisa said.

"That should've knocked him down." Wendy muttered.

"Maybe you need to work on your roar to make him fall." Carla said.

"Or maybe...we need an item like he said." Reimu said as the airships landed on the ground. "Mario, what item do you got that would knock him down?"

"Let's see..." Mario said, digging in his pocket and throwing stuff out. "Fire Flower, Ice Flower, Mega Mushroom, Cat Bell, Boomerang Flower, Tanooki Leaf, Penguin Suit, Red Star..."

_A few minutes later..._

"And a Mini mushroom." Mario said.

"Well, this won't help much..." Viridi said, looking at the items.

"How deep are your pockets?!" Lucy asked with a sweatdrop.

"I think he gets it from me." Link chuckled.

"Riiiiight..." Zelda rolled her eyes.

Youmu looked at a certain mushroom and shuddered. "Ugh...Boo Mushroom..."

Mario put all the items back and shrugged. "We got nothing to knock him down with."

"Well, I guess we better find those Attack Pieces..." Marisa said.

"Why don't we split up? We can cover more ground that way." Markarov suggested.

"Good idea." Sora said.

_Group 1: Sora, Kairi, Mario, Luigi, Kamek, Rosalina_

_Group 2: Hammer Bro, Fire Bro, Boomerang Bro, Xion_

_Group 3: Natsu, Marisa, Pit, Koopa, Goomba, Youmu_

_Group 4: Wendy, Reimu, Gray, Zelda, Lucy, General Guy_

_Group 5: Markarov, Viridi, Link, Carla, Shy Guy, Jr._

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

_Group one_

"Well...i'm glad I'm not in the same group as Marisa..." Kamek muttered.

"Oh please, I think you're getting better with her." Rosalina said.

"You really think so?" Luigi asked.

"Not really...I think they're getting worse." Rosalina replied in a whisper.

"Hey guys? I think I see something." Sora said, pointing to an attack piece block.

"Score!" Mario exclaimed as he ran over to it and grabbed it. "That's one."

"I see another one over there." Kamek said.

"I got it!" Kairi said as she ran over and took it, tossing it to Mario.

"Oh yeah!" Mario smiled.

_Group two_

"So, do you have any ideas where one could be?" Xion asked.

"Nope." Hammer Bro said, scratching his head.

"Wait!" Boomerang Bro said, taking out his boomerang. "I see a block." He said and then threw it, and then it returned with an attack piece. "Got it."

"Sweet!" Fire Bro exclaimed, high fiving Boomerang Bro.

"Whoa." Xion said in amazement.

_Group three_

Marisa chuckled to herself. "At least I don't have that wizard in the same group."

"Or an ice freezer in the same group too." Natsu said as they both high fived.

"Guys? I see something up on that cliff." Pit said, pointing to an attack piece.

"Koopa, give me a boost." Goomba said as Koopa nodded and lowered his hands...and once Goomba stepped on them, he quickly tossed Goomba up in the air. "HEEEERE WE GO!" He yelled...but he was just a couple inches short once he got up there. "Oh..." he said and then fell. "SO CLOOOOOOOSE!"

"I gotcha!" Koopa exclaimed, raising his hands...but Goomba landed on his shell...launching Koopa out and he slammed RIGHT into a tree. "I'm okay!"

Youmu sighed and flew up, punching the block and taking it, then flying back down. "Got it."

_Group four_

"Well...this is something...we're not running into anything." Gray muttered.

"Oh relax, I'm sure we'll find an attack piece block." General Guy said.

"Like that one?" Lucy asked, pointing to a block.

"Exactly!" General Guy nodded.

Wendy walked up to it and jumped up to it...but it was a little out of her reach. "Dang it..." She muttered.

Suddenly, she was lifted up as she looked behind her to see Reimu flying up. "I'm helping you." She smiled.

"Thanks." Wendy smiled and hit the Attack Block, and getting the Attack Piece.

"That was adorable." Zelda smiled.

_Group five_

Markarov held an attack piece in his hands. "I wonder if there's any more out here." He wondered.

"I see one." Link said, pointing over to it. There was a large gap of water and the attack piece was on the other side, as he took out his hookshot firing right at it...however, it didn't quite make it...even if it WAS the Longshot. "Well damnit."

"Well...it'll take a while for my Koopa Clown Car to get here..." Jr said.

"Leave it to me." Viridi smiled as she stood right there and concentrated.

"You going to do something?" Shy Guy asked while Carla just folded her arms in impatience.

"That's it...i'm flying over there." Carla said, but before she could summon her wings...a sudden bridge made out of grass and dirt appeared. "WHAT?!" They all yelled.

Viridi giggled as she walked on the bridge and took the attack piece. "I'm the Goddess of Nature; I can manipulate nature if I felt like it." She said as she walked past the extremely shocked group.

"I...think I'm in love." Shy Guy said.

_One major regrouping later..._

**Dimble Wood**

"Okay, so we have seven..." Pit said. "We're missing three."

"But where are the last ones..." Mario wondered as they came across a small stone wall with a small opening, and there was a block in front of them.

"I'm small, I can fit through this." Wendy said, easily making her way through, as Markarov, Mario (With the help of Natsu and Luigi) and Pit made it through too.

"Alright!" Mario exclaimed as he jumped up and took it. "That makes eight!" He smiled.

They all nodded...and then some weird things came after them. "What in the world?!" Pit exclaimed, as they quickly ate them up and ran off.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Viridi yelled.

"MARIO!" Luigi yelled.

"God damnit...what the hell were those things?!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Sockops..." Viridi quietly said as they all crawled through the hole and ran off.

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" Sora asked.

"We might need to disguise as one of them..." Reimu said. "But who would be brave enough to do it." She wondered as they all looked at each other.

"NOT IT!" They all yelled...but Luigi was the slowest.

"Ah damn..." Luigi said.

"Good luck." Youmu chuckled, picking him up and dropping him on a unsuspecting Sockop.

"WHOOOOOA!" Luigi yelled.

"What's that noise?" The Sockop wondered and then Luigi landed on him, knocking it out.

"Mama mia..." Luigi muttered as he realized he was trapped in the Sockop. "I'm going to kill them when I get out of this..." He muttered.

The rest hid behind palm trees, watching Luigi control the Sockop. "He looks so stupid in it." Marisa giggled.

"Well...someone had to get in there." Reimu chuckled.

Luigi found an attack block and punched it, getting the ninth piece as the unconscious Sockop continued to hop around.

The others were silently following him, going from palm tree to palm tree. "He still looks stupid." Marisa chuckled.

"Too bad we don't have a camera." Reimu said. Where's Kylie Koopa when you need her...or even Aya?

_Meanwhile..._

**Laughter and Merriment**

"Duuuuude, why are you holding THAT thing?" A Sockop asked, looking at another holding the last Attack block.

"Jealous?" The other asked with a smirk.

"No, it just makes you look fat."

"Well, at least I'm not a ladies man."

"What makes you say that?"

"You have a HUMAN GIRL inside of you!"

"Hey, at least she's comfy other than that block of yours."

"Oh for CRYING..."

"Guys, break it up." Another Sockop said, who had Pit in him.

"Yeah, what the weird angel dude said." The one with Markarov said.

"Remind me WHY you scooped up a grandpa?" The last one asked with Mario.

"Well you guys took the good ones..." He muttered and noticed Luigi hopping to them. "Hey! Look!"

"Oh! You got yourselves a nice find." Another said.

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Suddenly, Luigi launched himself out of it as he then used Luigi missile to knock Mario, Pit, Wendy and Markarov out of the sockops.

"NO ONE...MESSES WITH MY FRIENDS." He yelled, getting in a fighting pose and then the others joined him.

Natsu cracked his knuckles. "You mess with Fairy Tail...we mess you up..." He said angrily.

The Sockops got up and glared at them. "I don't think so..." A Sockop said as they all charged at them.

**Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

One of the Sockops ran over and tackled Natsu, but Natsu did a firey uppercut. "ICE MAKE: ARROW!" Gray yelled as he fired at the Sockop, immediately destroying it.

"SPIRIT SIGN: FANTASY SEAL!" Reimu yelled.

"FIRE!" Sora and Kairi both yelled.

"FREEZE!" Xion yelled.

A Sockop was hit by them all. "Gah..." He said, trying to stand up, but Kamek just simply used a lightning spell to kill it.

"SHOOTING STAR: SUPER PERSEID!" Marisa yelled.

Rosalina ran towards a Sockop as it lowered to try and scoop up Rosalina, but she jumped up and left something for the Sockop to pick up... a X-Bomb that Viridi gave her. "OH CRAP!" It yelled. Boom.

There was one Sockop left as it sweatdropped. "I...uh...HEEEELP!" It yelled.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Luigi yelled, suddenly taking out the Poltergust 5000 and sucking it in...and then aiming at the sky and shooting it away.

"What the heck?" Youmu asked.

"My new Final Smash." Luigi replied.

"Ah." Youmu nodded.

**Dimble Wood**

"Oh...my achin..." Mario muttered, and then was hugged by Luigi, Reimu and Marisa. "OOOF!"

Wendy got up and shook her head. "What the hell just happened?"

"You don't want to know." Natsu said as Youmu punched the Attack block and took the last Attack piece, as the attack pieces formed...into a basket.

"What?" Mario wondered.

"I think this will help us get the last star cure." Viridi said.

"Well let's head back." Hammer Bro said as they all nodded and walked away.

* * *

**Prepare to be bombarded with tons of Touhou Kart chapters soon...**


	18. The Miracle Cure

**Solo Menu – Viridi (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Chakron was standing still, in his tree pose and eyes closed. He was thinking about their efforts. "I gotta admit...they had some pretty interesting moves including that ice and wind attack...but still...they need a certain item." He muttered to himself.

"Hey, stop daydreaming." A voice said as Chakron opened his eyes to see Marisa and the other flyers in front of him.

"How did I not see you coming?" Chakron wondered.

"You were in your own world. Duh." Marisa replied.

"Good point." Chakron nodded and saw the airships landing in front of him. "Do you have the item?"

"Yeah...I think we do." Mario replied.

"Alright. Use it." Chakron said. "Show me what you got." He calmly said.

**Never Let Up! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

Mario closed his eyes and raised his hand up. "SNACK BASKET!" He yelled as it launched up in the air and then dropped all the food as Luigi opened his mouth and ate every single one...and then he got huge.

"HOLY SHIT! HE'S HUGE!" Marisa yelled.

"Mama mia..." Reimu just jaw dropped.

Luigi jumped and landed on Mario, who used every bit of his strength to throw the abnormally fat plumber in the air. "I know he's Super Mario...BUT DAMN!" Pit yelled in surprise.

"I swear...if this is going to be Mario's new Final Smash...I am going to scream..." Link muttered.

Luigi was high in the air and then slammed into the ground...making a HUUUUGE earthquake and shockwave in Skyworld.

"WHOOOOA!" Chakron yelled as he landed on his back. "...Ow."

The resulting shockwave blew away the Forces of Nature and Centurions since it covered Skyworld.

"Oh...my...god." It was all Lucy could say.

"Okay...I'm officially scared of these two now." Hammer Bro said as the other minions nodded in agreement.

**Solo Menu – Viridi**

Luigi turned back to normal and smiled. "I don't know WHAT just happened...but that was awesome." He said and high fived Mario.

Chakron blinked. "I gotta be honest...I didn't think landing on my back would be painful." He said as he jumped up, flipped and landing on his hands, doing a perfect handstand. "Give my feet a break." He chuckled.

"Um...about the Star Cure..." Starlow said, still shocked what she just witnessed.

"Oh yeah...sure." Chakron said, giving her the Star Cure. "Here you go." He said, giving it to Mario.

"Thanks." Mario said, taking it.

"Alright! We got all three!" Pit exclaimed and then they started to go back to Dr. Toadley.

_Once at Toad Town..._

**Magical Mystery (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Do you have all three Star cures? You most certainly do." Dr. Toadley said as Mario put the three Star Cures on the table. "And now...behold...the Miracle Cure." He said, as all three of them glowed and turned into the Miracle Cure.

"Whoa." They all said.

"It is a sight to behold. Now come with me." He ordered as they all nodded and followed him out of the clinic.

"Oh Miracle Cure...I command you...TO HEAL EVERYONE!" Dr. Toadley yelled as it shot up in the air.

It floated in place once it was high enough...and exploded, unleashing tons of white glittery streams.

**Sora (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Some of the glittery streams went inside the Clinic, as they shot through the victims, as they returned to normal.

"Ugh...what happened?" Toon Link wondered.

"I dunno...but we're back to normal." Erza said.

"I am going to FREEZE whoever did this to me!" Cirno exclaimed in anger.

The others went straight to Toad Town, going through every Toad victim as they all got up and cheered that they're back to normal.

"What just happened?" Ven asked.

"Something happened...that's what." Terra replied as Ven just rolled his eyes.

The glittery streams went back up and immediately formed back into the Miracle Cure, as it then floated towards the dark barriers and the force field; it shot a huge laser, instantly breaking them.

It then flew back and rested on Dr. Toadley's arms. "There...my work is done." He said and walked away.

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"NAAAAAAAATSUUUUU!" A voice yelled as Natsu turned and then Happy tackled him into a hug.

"Hey there buddy!" Natsu exclaimed, hugging his best friend.

Polari tackled Rosalina. "Polari!" Rosalina exclaimed and tightly hugged him.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit exclaimed as he ran and hugged her, as he returned the hug.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" Erza asked...and then the whole Fairy Tail group tackled her into a group hug, surprising her but she smiled and returned it.

Sora just fist bumped Tidus, Toon Link high fived his adult self and Cirno...well...she just gave them a thumbs up.

Marisa smiled at them and told them everything what happened.

"You had all of that FUN without ME?!" Cirno exclaimed. "Not on my watch, I'm sticking with you guys."

"There's a shock." Reimu rolled her eyes while smiling.

"Well...this Fawful guy is going to be TAKEN DOWN." Tidus said.

"Alright guys, let's go to Peach's castle and kick Fawful's ass." Natsu said.

"Aye, Sir!" Happy exclaimed as they all ran off to Peach's Castle.

**Fawful's Theme (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Fawful...we have a problem." Midbus said.

"What is it?" Fawful asked, still looking at the Dark Star as if he was a kid in a candy store.

"The barriers...AND the forcefield...are destroyed." Midbus reported.

"Okay, that's cool." Fawful said...and then his smile disappeared. "Wait...repeat that. What did you say?"

Midbus repeated what he just said to Fawful.

"WHAT?!" Fawful yelled. "MY BEAUTIFUL BARRIERS AND FORCE FIELD HAS BEEN DESTROYED?! HOW?!" He exclaimed.

"They weren't THAT beautiful..." Peach muttered as Midbus nodded in agreement with Peach.

"Take a wild guess." Midbus said.

"Was it that Captain Falcon guy? I never trusted that racer." Fawful said.

Midbus sighed. "Not that wild."

"That boxer guy Little Mac?" Fawful asked.

Peach facepalmed. "And I thought Cirno was stupid..."

"It's not any of those guys." Midbus sighed. Fawful...you've been looking at that Dark Star for far too long... he thought.

"Wait...it's THEM...isn't it?" Fawful asked, as Midbus nodded. "Gah...why must they always ruin my plans? Alright...destroy them once they enter the castle." He ordered.

"Right." Midbus said, walking away from them.

* * *

**FREEDOOOOOOOOOOOM FROM THE BLOOOOOOOOOOOOORBS! What?**


	19. Dancing with Trash

**Peach's Castle (Super Mario 64)**

Marisa kicked opened the front doors and they walked around. "Dang...it's a mess..." Mario said.

"Oi..." Luigi said. "What did Fawful do to the place after Bowser sucked us in?"

"Sucky remodeling, that's what." Marisa replied.

"Wait a minute...wasn't Daisy in the castle when all of this happened?" Rosalina wondered.

"Last time I saw her, she said she was going to check out the damage in Sarasaland." Polari replied.

"Oh dear...she's probably still crying while looking what's left of it." Wendy said.

"Ugh...why did they build that huge laser is beyond me..." Reimu sighed.

Suddenly, they saw blue Paratroopas flying by. "Hey...I remember those guys." Mario said.

One of the Paratroopas heard Mario and turned. "Hey guys! If it isn't the mustached fellows." He said.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Who the heck are these guys?" Tidus wondered.

"Good question...I don't know..." Natsu replied.

"So, how's the Yoo Hoo Cannon?" A Paratroopa asked.

"We haven't tried it yet. There's plenty of us and we get the job done without any of the attack pieces." Mario replied.

"Aww..." Another muttered. "Ah well, I can see that. Lots of people need in on the action. But hold on, there are Attack Pieces in the castle grounds and three of them are really well hidden. Good luck finding them!" They waved and flew off.

All of them sweatdropped. "...Well...that happened." Toon Link said, blinking a few times.

"Attack Pieces...they just HAD to be here too, huh?" Mario muttered.

"Well...let's get finding them..." Starlow sighed.

**Peach's Castle**

_Seven Attack Pieces found later..._

"How many do we have to collect?" Toon Link asked.

"Ten." Link replied.

"Oh...lovely...and I bet the last three are the well hidden ones." He muttered.

"Well we can't just give up yet...i'm sure it's around here somewhere." Happy said and then slamming into something. "OW!"

"You okay, Happy?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah...just bumped into some invisible wall here..." He replied.

"Invisible wall?" Reimu wondered as she flew up to where Happy was and punched it...revealing an Attack Piece block and an attack piece landed in her hands. "Bingo!" She smiled and tossed it to Mario.

"So they're invisible?" Erza asked. "Oh great...this might take a while..."

"Relax...I got it covered." Link said, digging in his pockets and pulled out a certain magnifying glass.

"Wait...is that the Lens of Truth?" Zelda asked.

"Yep." Link replied and looked into it. "Ah...there's one over there..." He pointed.

Pit walked over to where Link pointed. "Over where?"

"A little farther...farther...FARTHER...perfect. Right there." Link said.

Pit just jumped up, forgetting to raise his fist and hit his head on the invisible Attack block. "OW!"

"Ouch..." Palutena said.

"You gotta use your fist!" Mario told him.

"Yeah well, I didn't know if I would hit anything or not!" Pit exclaimed, rubbing his head until Xion used Curaga on him. "Ah, thanks."

Xion smiled. "No problem." She smiled.

"So that's nine...where's the last one?" Sora wondered.

"Wait...I see one way over there." Link pointed, as Luigi went over to check it out.

"How far am I going?" He asked.

"A little more...there." Link replied as Luigi jumped up with his fist and got the attack piece.

"Got it!" Luigi smiled as the Attack Pieces all formed into...a huge star.

"...It formed into a Power Star?" Rosalina raised an eyebrow.

"Weird..." Mario said as he put it away and continued walking around the castle.

"Sheesh...you have the blorbs for who knows how long and the castle is a huge mess when you're gone." Polari said.

"I wonder if this Fawful guy had a party." Toon Link said as they all looked at him. "What? Just a thought."

"If he had a party, he'd invite every bad guy we know..." Marisa said.

They walked outside and noticed trash all over the place. "What in the heck?" Reimu wondered.

"Don't look at me...I was inside the hospital being all fat." Cirno said, raising her hands in defense.

"Okay...who left a perfectly good Game Boy out here?" Pit asked, picking it up.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

Suddenly, they heard chuckling as they looked up to see Midbus on a flying saucer. "Flying pig? I KNEW IT! AND YOU SAID IT WOULDN'T HAPPEN!" Cirno fist pumped.

"And they say I'M annoying..." Tidus muttered.

Midbus looked at Cirno and sighed. "I'm actually on a flying saucer."

"But you're on it...so technically, you're flying." Cirno smiled.

Midbus raised an eyebrow, then looking at the others, giving them a look that read "Is she always like this?" which of course they all nodded, as he nodded in understanding.

"Indeed...I am." Midbus said, going along with it. "But I am not here to congratulate you for coming this far. I am here...to show you this." He said and pressed a button.

The trash came to life and looked at them curiously. "I call it...Junker." Midbus said.

"Wow...all of that trash and you come up with THAT? Seriously, Nitori and E. Gadd could come up with something more original and something...NOT LAME." Cirno said.

Midbus sweatdropped. I feel sorry for these guys...they have to deal with her a lot... He thought. "Junker. I command you to attack them." He said and pushed the button.

However...Junker pulled out a radio and pressed play on it...and out of all the songs to be played...it had to be **_You Should Be Dancing_**.

"WHAT?!" Midbus yelled.

"Oh! This song's my JAM!" Cirno yelled, as she started to dance with Junker...in fact, Pit, Toon Link, Happy, Natsu, Sora, Hammer Bro, Jr, and Luigi started to dance with them...while the rest cheered.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Midbus said.

"Turn it up high!" Cirno exclaimed as Junker nodded and turned the volume WAY up high.

"What in blazes is going on out there?" Fawful wondered as he walked to a window to investigate.

"Uh...I want to see too!" Peach said.

"No way, if I release you, you'll just escape...or somehow grow a mustache and a huge nose." Fawful said.

"A mustache and a huge nose?" Peach wondered. "Where did THAT idea come from?"

Fawful looked down. "Wow, that cat has got some moves." He said in amazement.

Midbus' eye twitched in anger, watching the dancers and Junker dancing to the song. "This should not be HAPPENING." He yelled.

"Go Happy!" They all yelled, as Happy was doing some crazy disco moves, then Luigi decided to go all Michael Jackson on the dance floor, which they all cheered for him.

"GAH! WORK WITH ME!" Midbus yelled, pounding the switch multiple times, but Junker would not respond. It would just dance right next to Cirno and Toon Link.

"I have a mixture of fury and chortles." Fawful said. "Fury because his machine is not working, chortles because that machine has some wicked dance moves."

"So you have fortles?" Peach asked.

"Forwhatnow?" Fawful asked.

"Never mind." Peach sighed.

The song ended, everyone cheered and Junker high fived everyone...while Midbus was extremely pissed off. "STUPID PIECE OF JUNK!" He yelled and threw the switch on the ground...breaking it...and then the eyes turned red. "...Oh...NOW you obey me."

"Aww, do we seriously have to?" Cirno asked.

"Seems like it." Natsu nodded.

"Junker...destroy them." Midbus ordered as Junker nodded and got in a fighting position, and then Midbus chuckled and flew off.

**Desire For All That is Lost (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Junker immediately towards and punched Natsu, but he quickly backflipped and then simply fire punched it away, while Mario and Luigi threw fireballs at it.

Cirno took out a Spell Card and smirked. "COLD SIGN: INSTA-FREEZE BEAM!" She yelled.

"Not Perfect Freeze?" Luigi asked. "You usually do that."

"I have other spells than just THAT you know...sheesh, it's like you don't even know me." Cirno said, folding her arms and glaring at Luigi, which just made him facepalm.

Junker got hit by the spell and immediately shivered. "Trash cans shiver?" Marisa wondered.

"Of course they do! It's not called "Insta-Freeze" for nothing!" Cirno smiled.

"Oi...it's like people WANT to call you an idiot..." Tidus muttered.

Junker picked up the radio and threw it at Sora, but he used Reflega to send it back, which knocked it down. "ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" Gray yelled, as Junker tried to throw things at the ice hammer...but no good as it crushed him.

Junker got up and quickly threw trash at them, but they all dodge. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy yelled at the same time, as they both collided into Junker, pushing it back while engulfing it in flames.

"HOW'S THIS?!" Xion yelled and used Ragnarock on it, while Pit fired arrows right through the Ragnarock, and causing an explosion which made Junker slam into a wall, but it quickly recovered and shot bullet-like trash at them, but Cirno formed an ice shield on the ground to protect them...with the help from Gray.

Reimu flew up and took out a spell card. "SPIRIT SIGN: FANTASY ORB!" She yelled, as Junker tried to dodge but it got hit anyways.

"LOVE SIGN: MASTER SPARK!" Marisa yelled.

"HERE'S SOME FIRE!" Kamek yelled, and when they collided into each other...you guessed it.

"OH COME ON!" Marisa yelled. "YOU KEEP DOING THAT ON PURPOSE!"

"Oh. Blame ME? Said the girl with the powerful Master Spark that keeps getting destroyed by my spells. Face it, it's your fault."

"NO IT ISN'T!" Marisa yelled.

General Guy, Jr, Palutena, Toon Link, Tidus, Erza, Happy, Polari and Cirno sweatdropped at this. "Were they always like this?" Jr asked.

"Ugh...someone's gotta do it..." Viridi muttered as she ran towards Junker and slashed right through it with her Tiger Claws, knocking it right down.

Junker weakly got up, weakly aiming at Viridi. "Give me your best shot." Viridi said, then nodded at one of them.

Something poked Junker from behind as it turned to see Loke using an uppercut on him as he quickly jumped up and kicked it back down...where Youmu was waiting as she slashed through Junker as it landed.

Junker suddenly went haywire and immediately went in the castle and exploding...and somehow got a safe thrown out, as it broke and Bowser just laid there.

**Peach's Castle**

"Dad!" Jr smiled, but Bowser didn't move.

"Well...i'm done here." Loke said as Lucy nodded and he disappeared.

"My back..." Bowser muttered in pain.

"Uh, you guys go back inside him, we'll stick around." General Guy told them as they all nodded and walked back, leaving General Guy and Jr near Bowser.

* * *

**I am SO sorry, apparently, my body wanted a vacation from doing this chapter. BUT I'M BACK!**

**Why is You Should Be Dancing italicized and bolded? BECAUSE THAT HINTS YOU TO GO ON YOUTUBE AND LISTEN TO IT WHILE READING! Oh, I am so sneaky. Heheh.**


	20. A Frozen Pig

**Thwomp Caverns (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"So this is what Bowser looks like on the inside?" Polari wondered. "...I...am...not sure what to think, actually." He said.

"All I need to say is that he's bigger on the inside." Cirno said, which everyone gave her a weird look. "What? It's accurate!"

"I'm...not going to say anything..." Marisa said as they continued to walk around.

"Hey...is it me or are a lot of us missing?" Pit wondered.

"What do you mean?" Reimu asked.

"I mean that the Zelda crew and the Fairy Tail crew are gone." Pit replied.

"Now that you mention it...last time I saw them was entering some different pipes..." Viridi thought before shrugged.

_Meanwhile...with the Zelda Crew..._

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I'm...not good with puzzles." Zelda said, looking at the puzzle before them.

"Let's see...I think this piece goes here..." Toon Link said.

"No no no, you got it backwards...flip it the other way." Link told him.

Toon Link flipped the piece around and it stuck together. "Well how about that."

"This is going to take a while..." Zelda sighed.

_With the Fairy Tail Crew..._

**Bowser's Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Natsu was having a very hard time opening a door. "COME ON YOU STUPID DOOR!"

"Uh...Natsu...there's this code here to open the door." Happy said. "But how are we going to crack this code?"

"Uh...circle, square, triangle?" Lucy asked.

"I think it's triangle, square, circle." Erza said.

"Triangle, circle, square." Markarov said. "That's what I'm thinking."

"We think it's Square, circle, triangle." Wendy said as Carla nodded.

"Square, triangle, circle. That's my guess." Gray said.

"What do you think Natsu?" Happy asked.

"I'm thinking an iron fist will open this door." He said as his fist burst into flames. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled...and then the doors were busted open.

"Okay, that works." Gray said as they all walked in.

"It's a bit chilly in here." Happy said.

"Hey, what's that?" Wendy asked, pointing to a couple of ice cubes.

"I dunno...but I have a bad feeling about this." Erza said, not knowing she accidentally pressed a button.

Suddenly, it got a little steamy in the room as the ice cubes broke open...revealing to be several Shroobs. "OH CRAP!" Wendy yelled.

The Shroobs looked at each other and then at the Fairy Tail crew as they nodded and took out their ray guns.

"Well...I guess we have no choice." Gray said as they got in their battle positions.

"Bring it, alien freaks." Natsu said.

**Never Let Up! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

One of the Shroobs fired at Wendy and Gray, but they quickly dodged. "ICE MAKE: ARROW!" Gray yelled and fired several arrows at them, but they dodged really quickly.

"Do they seem really faster than the last time we met them?" Lucy wondered.

"Probably..." Erza said. "In that case...REQUIP!" She yelled and transformed in her Flight Armor and then ran towards the Shroobs and slashed them, they were fast...but not faster than Erza.

Natsu ran to a Shroob and used a fiery uppercut on the Shroob, and then Gray fired an ice arrow directly to its forehead, making it drop to the ground where Erza was waiting and then slashed through it.

A Shroob ran towards Wendy while firing right at her, but she was dodging every shot. Just a little closer... She thought...and right when the Shroob was really close... "SKY DRAGON'S CLAW!" She yelled and kicked the Shroob to the other one where it was having a rough time with Lucy, and then she jumped back when it was hit by it.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled as the flames engulfed the Shroobs, frying them to a crisp...and adding insult to injury, Markarov got huge and crushed them with his foot, and then turning back to normal.

"That was fun." Markarov said.

**Bowser's Castle**

"I don't know Bowser managed to lock away those things." Lucy said.

"I dunno." Natsu shrugged and then several Attack Pieces landed on his hands, then forming into a mirror. "What the heck?"

_Back in Bowser's body..._

**Thwomp Caverns**

"I wonder where they could be." Kairi wondered.

"Who knows...the question is...where the heck are we?" Sora asked.

"Inside Bowser's body...duh." Cirno said, which made Tidus and Viridi facepalm.

"I wonder..." Starlow wondered as she looked at the floor. "This might make Bowser's back not hurt anymore.

"Leave it to us." Mario said as Luigi got on Mario with a hammer out and they both dug deep inside Bowser.

"Oh hello, lads!" A voice said as they turned to see Toadsworth walking to them with Toadbert and Toadette.

"Where'd you find Toadette?" Xion asked.

"We found her wandering around. We found all the other Toads but we managed to find her." Toadbert replied.

"I was wondering where she was..." Reimu said.

Toadette sighed. "Well...I guess we're all stuck in here for a while..." She said.

They then heard voices as they turned to see the Zelda and Fairy Tail crew arriving back. "Where'd you guys go?" Hammer Bro asked.

"The beach." Zelda replied. "...Working on a puzzle."

"Took us long...but we managed to get it. Though, we did get this...pipe though." Toon Link said.

"I don't even know what it is..." Link sighed, putting it down.

"We killed some Shroobs back at Bowser's Castle...all we got was this mirror." Natsu said...and then everyone except Fairy Tail looked at him. "What?"

"Did you say...Shroobs?" Marisa asked.

"Damnit...I thought we ended them for good." Reimu said. "That means she's back..."

"I doubt it... you killed Princess Shroob with a very powerful spell." Marisa told her.

"I did..." Reimu smirked. "But...why were they in a room in Bowser's castle?" She asked.

"I have no clue...you might want to ask Bowser himself." Natsu said.

"I don't recall Lord Bowser storing some Shroobs in the castle..." Kamek muttered. "Do you guys?"

"Nope...not really." Hammer Bro said as the other minions shook their heads.

"That's kinda weird..." Marisa said, and then Mario and Luigi came back up.

"Did we hear that right when we were fixing Bowser's back?" Luigi asked...and then they heard Bowser roar.

**Peach's Castle (Super Mario 64)**

_Outside of Bowser..._

Bowser got up and stretched. "OH YEAH! I FEEL EXTREMELY BETTER!"

"Welcome back, sir." General Guy saluted.

Bowser smirked and cracked his knuckles. "No time for standing around...we got a bean guy to kill." He said.

"You got it!" Jr smiled and the trio ran off.

**Fawful (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"I HAVE CHORTLES! That was the best thing I ever saw!" Fawful laughed.

Midbus sighed. "Not what I had in mind. It was supposed to attack, not have a dance party."

"Well...you didn't dance." Fawful said. "Like the song said...you should have danced."

"Nice one!" Peach exclaimed, air high fiving Fawful.

Midbus facepalmed. "I was trying to fix it. I had no time to dance."

"Well you should dance! It might make you lose weight." Peach said, holding in a snicker while Fawful failed to hold in a laugh.

"I PICKED THE RIGHT GIRL TO KIDNAP!" Fawful laughed...much to Midbus' annoyance.

Suddenly, the door near them exploded. "Sorry...but I'm the only one to kidnap her." A voice said.

**Bowser (Super Mario 64)**

The trio looked on to see Bowser, General Guy and Jr standing right there. "I'll be taking her back now."

"Bowser!" Peach exclaimed with a smile...she didn't know why she smiled at Bowser...probably because she prefers being kidnapped by Bowser and not by a weird green guy and a pig, she'll never know.

"Not you again..." Midbus said.

Fawful sighed and then turned off the machine that was sucking up the Dark Star's power and then he grabbed Peach. "I'll trust you with these three." He said. "Let's power you up." He said and then took out his gun and fired at Midbus, as he roared and then turned into ice.

Midbus smirked, he was now Blizzard Midbus. "I'll take care of you."

"You just made yourself weaker. Everyone knows fire melts ice." Bowser smirked.

"That's what you think." Midbus said. "I will freeze and destroy all of you." He smirked. "Now show me what you got."

"Funny...I was about to say the same thing." Bowser said, nodding at General Guy and Jr as they got in their battle positions.

**King Dodongo/Volvagia (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

Blizzard Midbus breathed ice at them, but they all dodged as Jr immediately breathed fire at Blizzard Midbus, but he dodged and threw icicles at Jr, but he rolled out of the way.

Bowser rolled into a ball, charged up and slammed into Blizzard Midbus, as Blizzard Midbus was launched a few feet, but landed on his feet. "Impressive...but not good enough." He said as he formed a spiky snowball and threw it at General Guy.

General Guy cartwheeled out of the way and took out a Bullet Bill Blaster. "BULLET BILLS! CHAAAARGE!" He yelled, as several Bullet Bills fired and went straight to Blizzard Midbus, but he quickly swatted them away as if they were nothing, and they exploded behind.

"Alright..." Jr said as he put his mask on, immediately turning into Shadow Mario and took out the brush. "BRING IT ON!" He yelled as he quickly drew a Hammer Bro, as it came to life and threw hammers at it, but Blizzard Midbus dodged all the hammers and tackled the painted Hammer Bro, as it immediately turned into goop once it was defeated.

"SHY GUYS! COME FORTH!" Bowser yelled, as several Shy Guys came up behind him and put down an elastic band as two Shy Guys pushed him back.

Shadow Mario was busy taking on Blizzard Midbus, sending out many kinds of paintings. Goombas, Angry Wigglers, Lumas, an Oblivion Keyblade...but they were quickly dismissed by Blizzard Midbus.

"READY..." General Guy raised his arm up. "AIM..." he said as the Shy Guys took aim.

"Is this the best you got, boy? I can quickly dismiss all of your paintings." Blizzard Midbus said.

"You can't dismiss this though." Shadow Mario smirked.

"FIRE!" General Guy yelled, and then Shadow Mario immediately jumped up, as Bowser slammed into Blizzard Midbus, sending him to a wall.

Bowser got up and breathed fire at Blizzard Midbus. "ARGH..." He growled. "I'm impressed the way you distracted me...but you will still fall before me." He said, forming a huge snowball and got on top of it.

"I don't THINK so." General Guy said, taking out a bigger blaster. "BANZAI BILL! GO!" He yelled.

The Banzai Bill fired, and made contact with the huge snowball, immediately destroying it with a huge explosion, sending Blizzard Midbus high in the air.

Shadow Mario jumped up and scissor kicked him down to the ground, where Bowser punched Blizzard Midbus in the gut really hard, blasting him THROUGH the wall and right into the throne room.

Blizzard Midbus weakly got up, seeing the trio running in. "I am not going down easily by you three." He said, throwing ice bombs at them, but Bowser breathed fire at the bombs, making a very cool explosion, surrounding the entire room with snowflakes.

_Can't see a blasted thing..._ Blizzard Midbus thought and then felt something on his tail. Shadow Mario had grabbed it and spun around. "TAKE THIS!" He yelled and threw him straight to Bowser, who immediately grabbed him by the throat and threw him to the ground.

Blizzard Midbus looked up at Bowser, breathing heavily. "How...is it that I still couldn't beat you..." He asked.

"You were outnumbered this time...and you still got cocky..." Bowser said, watching Blizzard Midbus closing his eyes and his whole body freezing over until he was nothing but an ice cube. "Hmph, that's the end of you." He said.

**Peach's Castle**

Shadow Mario took the mask off of him, immediately turning back into Jr. "Well...that was fun." He smiled.

Suddenly, the Dark Star came floating in and looked at the trio and then at Midbus' frozen corpse. "I'm going to let those guys deal with you." Bowser said, inhaling the Dark Star.

"Was that a good idea?" General Guy asked.

"Maybe...but I think I'm having a serious case of heart burn." He said...and then suddenly the ice before them broke into a million pieces and froze the entire place. "I wonder." He said, inhaling some of the cold air, which made the heart burn go away. "I guess I'll be inhaling this for a while." He said.

"Well...that dark star is their problem now." General Guy muttered.

* * *

**Lost interest? No. Writers Block? Heck no. Was introduced to the original Sailor Moon anime and was distracted by it? Uh-huh! That anime is AWESOME!**


	21. Cold Problems

**To Worldwalker: I don't plan on them taking on the Challenge Node. Sorry.**

* * *

**Thwomp Caverns (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Uh guys? What's that?" Toon Link asked, pointing up.

"I think it's a dark beach ball." Tidus said.

"It could be a goth baseball for all I know." Cirno said.

"The Dark Star." Mario said, as it looked at everybody when it got to their level.

"Um...hello...nice to see you again?" Sora said, not sure what to say to it.

The Dark Star blinked at them...and fired a laser at all of them before flying off. "What the hell was THAT for?!" Viridi exclaimed.

"It obviously holds a grudge against us ever since we made contact with it in the Keyblade Graveyard." Palutena said.

"Yeah but...Reimu and I took that bastard on. I don't know why it shot lasers at ALL of us." Marisa explained.

"It probably thought that if we're friends with you, we're also its enemy." Zelda thought.

Kairi just sighed and used Curaga on all of them. "Well...let's go after it then." She said.

_A few minutes of chasing after the Dark Star later..._

"Okay...did it get cold all of a sudden?" Reimu asked, as they looked around. The whole area was covered in ice.

**Snowman (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

"Okay...i'm getting some hot chocolate when we get the Dark Star." Pit said, slightly shivering...as mostly everyone nodded in agreement.

Natsu, Cirno, Fire Bro, Mario and Gray were the only ones not shivering. "Seriously? You guys are freezing?" Fire Bro asked.

"How come you three aren't cold? Cirno and Gray I can understand, but why not you three?!" Xion exclaimed.

"I'm used to the cold. I've been to many frozen places just to save Peach from Bowser." Mario explained.

"The cold is nothing to me since Igneel raised me." Natsu said.

"The cold never bothered me." Fire Bro shrugged.

"Remind me to wear pants one of these days..." Pit said, shivering.

"And a long sleeved shirt..." Palutena said with a sneeze.

"And a very heavy coat." Viridi muttered.

_One cold walk that felt like an eternity later..._

"GAH! WHERE'S MOKOU WHEN YOU NEED HER?!" Marisa yelled.

"And Pyrrhon!" Pit exclaimed.

"I CAN"T TAKE THIS COLD ANYMORE!" Lucy yelled, taking out one of her keys. "OPEN! GATE OF THE CLOCK! HOROLOGIUM!" She yelled.

Horologium landed on the ground...and then Lucy ran in and sat down. "Ah...that feels nice." She said...and then Youmu and Viridi got in it too.

"Oh my god...this feels SO much better!" Youmu exclaimed.

"Oh yeah..." Viridi smiled.

"They all said with relief." Horologium said as they continued walking.

"You gotta be kidding me...you guys are giving up?" Cirno asked.

"There comes a point when you had enough of the cold...EVER THOUGHT ABOUT THAT?!" Viridi yelled.

"She yelled very loudly." Horologium said.

"Guys! Over there!" Reimu pointed, to see the Dark Star just floating there, as if it was waiting for them.

"I've been waiting for you..." It said, as a certain dark head and arms appeared on it...but no legs. "Of course...i'm not complete until I have my legs back."

"WE ARE GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS INTO OBLIVION LIKE LAST TIME!" Marisa yelled.

The almost completely revived Dark Bowser laughed. "But...we are nowhere near Keyblades this time...but since I'm not complete yet..." It said and then the head and arms disappeared, going back to the Dark Star. "I will have my revenge on you."

"I assume you'll be battling the Dark Star, so I'll be taking my leave now." Horologium said and disappeared, making the trio inside faceplant.

"I hate it when he does that..." Lucy muttered as they got up, and started to shiver again. "But...I think I know just the guy." She smirked and took out another key. "OPEN! GATE OF THE LION! LOKE!"

"You called, princess?"

"VIRGO?!" Lucy yelled.

"Big bro is asleep. So I'm filling in for him." She said.

"Oh sure..." Lucy muttered.

Virgo looked at mostly everyone who was shivering and then at Dark Star. "I know just the thing."

_Several wardrobe changes later..._

Dark Star raised an eyebrow while Virgo was done. "There we go."

Pit actually had pants on, Palutena had a sweatshirt on, Viridi had a warm coat on...and everyone else had warmer clothing. "Now THIS...is more like it!" Pit smiled.

"Alright, now let's take this bastard on." Marisa said.

Dark Star chuckled. "Then let's do it..."

**Lunatic Eyes – Invisible Full Moon (Touhou 8: Imperishable Night)**

Dark Star fired a laser at Pit, Sora and Natsu, but they all dodged as Sora used Firaga and Pit fired arrows.

Mario and Luigi ran towards Dark Star and then jumped up and they both hammered Dark Star and then jumped back before it could ram them.

Dark Star aimed at Natsu and fired another laser, but he stood his ground. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, as they both made contact and made a huge explosion.

"Impressive...now if I can only see..." Dark Star muttered.

"FREEZE SIGN: PERFECT FREEZE!" Cirno yelled, and then Gray ran through the blizzard and formed an ice sword and slashed through Dark Star.

Dark Star quickly turned around and slammed into Gray right after he slashed through him and then it turned again to them and fired balls of electricity at the Keyblade Wielders, but they just used Reflega.

Link and his cartoon self fired arrows at Dark Star while Zelda used Din's Fire right at it, but it dodged them as it went over to ram right into them and then turned to Palutena.

"I don't think so." Palutena said, getting ready as it charged right for her. "CELESTIAL FIREWORK!" She yelled, which launched Dark Star up in the air.

Virgo then jumped up and scissor kicked it back down to the ground where Erza, Youmu and Tidus slashed through Dark Star at the same time.

Dark Star weakly looked at them. "This...will finish you..." It said and began to charge up its ultimate attack.

"Leave this to me." Marisa said and took out a Spell Card.

"FIRE!" Dark Star yelled and fired a HUGE laser right at them.

"MAGICANNON: FINAL SPARK!" Marisa yelled, as the two lasers made contact...and a struggle began, none of them showing any signs of movement.

"I am impressed that you can keep up with my laser...but how much longer are you able to keep that up?" Dark Star asked.

"Shut...UP..." Marisa said, then noticing the laser Dark Star was firing was inching ever so slowly...and the Final Spark was weakening. _Crap...this is bad..._

"We gotta do something! THE FINAL SPARK IS WEAKENING! THAT NEVER HAPPENS!" Happy yelled as he was freaking out.

"Well what CAN we do?" Sora asked, as they looked at Kamek.

"I only have elemental magic! I can't boost her firepower!" Kamek exclaimed.

And then...the Final Spark got small enough and just disappeared, as the laser went right to her. Marisa's eyes widened and closed her eyes. She couldn't get out of the way in time, no one was quick enough to pull her back...this was it...she was going to die right there...and then an explosion as soon as it made contact.

"MARISA!" Reimu screamed, as they all looked on in shock.

Dark Star just laughed evilly. "The witch...is no more." It said...and when the smoke cleared...it's eyes widened.

Marisa opened her eyes...to see a green shield in front of her. "What?" She asked.

"Just in time..." Kamek said, his wand in front of Marisa. "I just remembered I had a spell to cast a shield." He said.

"Thanks." Marisa said as Kamek nodded.

"B-but how?!" Dark Star exclaimed in shock.

"I'll finish you..." Reimu said, taking out a Spell Card. "HOLY RELIC: YIN-YANG SANCTIFIER ORB!" She yelled.

Dark Star yelled in pain before falling to the ground in defeat.

**Snowman**

"And that's the end of him." Pit said with a smile.

"That's what you think..." The Dark Star said as it got up. "Just wait until my Bowser form is complete...then I'll destroy the whole bunch of you." It said before flying out.

"You okay?" Reimu asked.

"Yeah...just a little surprised that my Final Spark was not strong enough against Dark Star's laser." Marisa said.

"You're lucky I saved you." Kamek said.

"Yeah...thanks for saving me." Marisa smiled at him.

"No problem." Kamek smiled back.

"Did we stumble upon into an alternate dimension? Because I'm thinking these two are friends now..." Hammer Bro said while scratching his head.

"I'll be going now." Virgo said.

"Alright." Lucy said as Virgo disappeared.

_Meanwhile..._

**Peach's Castle (Super Mario 64)**

Bowser stopped breathing on the ice and then started to cough...and then coughed out the Dark Star. "Well...that takes care of the Heart burn." Bowser said.

The Dark Star looked at them and just floated off. "AFTER THAT STAR!" General Guy yelled as the trio ran off after it.

* * *

**And BAM... Dark Star defeated! ...Kinda.**


	22. Tearing Down Peach's Castle

**Peach's Castle (Super Mario 64)**

The trio kept chasing the Dark Star, as it went outside. "Oh no you don't!" Bowser exclaimed as they went outside and to the courtyard.

"I HAVE FURY!" A voice yelled as they turned to see Fawful floating down to them. He looked different and had a machine on his head.

**Fawful (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Well you look different." Bowser said.

"Shut up, turtle. You have made a GRAVE ERROR and I WILL LAUGH AT YOUR PATHETIC DEMISE!" He yelled.

"You turned this kingdom upside-down ever since you gave everyone the blorbs and I will not STAND for that." Bowser said. "No one terrorizes this kingdom but me."

"But you have done a bad job. And I will see to it that it will be fixed." Fawful said.

"You're wrong." A voice said as they turned to see Peach standing in the doorway, she was glaring at Fawful. "The way we all see it...Bowser just prefers to terrorize and kidnap me and you know what? I'm okay with that. I've gotten used to these frequent kidnappings. But you...you just take it one step too far...and we will not allow that." She said.

"I HAVE CHORTLES! This kingdom has been going down the crapper ever since YOU have become princess and I plan to put it out of its misery when I'm done with you and these three. The world will BOW before me." Fawful chuckled.

"I don't think so." Bowser said as the trio got in a battle position.

Fawful smirked and pressed a button, as the whole castle got to shake. Bowser's eyes widened but stood his ground. "Peach...go find somewhere to hide. General Guy and Jr...go evacuate Toad Town."

"Bowser...what are you talking about?" Peach asked.

"JUST DO IT! I'LL BE FINE!" Bowser yelled right when Peach's Castle lifted up. "GO!" He yelled as General Guy and Jr started to run off to Toad Town...and then Bowser got squished.

"BOWSER!" Peach yelled.

"I HAVE CHORTLES!" Fawful yelled and lowered right to Peach. "Now...come to me." He ordered.

"Never. I'd rather hang out with Bowser than deal with you." She said before running off.

"Ugh...it's always the HARD way, isn't it?!" Fawful exclaimed before chasing after her.

_Meanwhile..._

**Thwomp Caverns (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Uh...did Bowser just seriously...?" Toon Link asked.

"Where have you been the last several chapters?" Pit asked, playfully sticking his tongue out at him.

"HEY! I've been blorbed! I didn't what the heck was going on!" Toon Link exclaimed.

"Well...let's go." Sora said as they all ran off.

"Happy, let's go together." Natsu said.

"Aye, sir!" Happy smiled, picking up Natsu and flying off.

"REQUIP!" Erza yelled and transformed into her Black Wing Armor before flying off with Natsu and Happy.

"Hey! Don't leave ME out of the action!" Cirno exclaimed and flew after them.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

Peach was backed into a corner, she reached a dead end. "Crap..." She said and turned...to see Fawful walking up to her with his ray gun out.

"Now, you can come quietly or face the consequences." Fawful said.

"Go to hell." Peach said.

"So be it." Fawful said, raising his ray gun and aiming at Peach. "You were no longer useful anyways."

Suddenly, the whole place shook, as they both lost their footing. "What the heck?!" Fawful exclaimed.

Peach looked out the window and her eyes widened. "Oh...my...god..." She said. What she saw...was a huge leg that belonged to Bowser.

"Oh you gotta be KIDDING ME!" Fawful yelled, and then Peach got up and kicked him in the face before flipping him off and running off.

"Oh...you are going to regret that." Fawful said.

"EVERYONE! GO! GO! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! THIS IS FOR REAL! GO GO GO!" General Guy yelled, as every Toad Town resident was screaming...but they ran out of Toad Town.

"Should we go help dad?" Jr asked.

"I think he's got it covered. Besides, we gotta make sure these guys are safe and not harmed from the fight...because it's going to be brutal." General Guy replied.

Bowser roared in the castle's face. "I don't CARE if your Peach's castle...anything activated by that Fawful idiot will be destroyed!" He exclaimed.

Peach's Castle got in a fighting position and did the "Come at me!" taunt.

"You're going to regret taking me on." Bowser said, cracking his knuckles.

**Dark Impetus (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

Bowser immediately got into his shell and rolled right towards Peach's Castle, but the castle grabbed him and threw him straight to Toad Town, but Bowser immediately recovered by landing on the ground...and crushing some houses.

Peach's Castle ran right towards Bowser as its hands turned into spikes. "Oh you think that'll work?" He asked as he breathed fire right at the castle. The castle retaliated by slamming its spikes at him, but Bowser dodged them all and did a powerful kick to the face, followed by a punch.

Bowser then ran to Peach's Castle and did a powerful punch, but it grabbed the fist and threw him to the other side. Bowser sweep kicked the castle down as he jumped back and breathed fire.

Peach's Castle quickly grabbed the Toad Town Clinic and used it as a shield. "You think that'll stop me?" Bowser asked as he ran and used one solid punch, immediately breaking it into pieces. "That hospital was crap anyways."

The castle used an uppercut on Bowser, and then its hand turned into a spike and slammed it on Bowser's chest, sending him a few feet.

Bowser noticed a hotel and uprooted it, then turned it on the side and ran towards the castle and used the hotel as a battering ram and struck the castle with it. However, once it was used and the castle was sent several feet, the hotel crumbled. "What a cheap ass battering ram." Bowser muttered.

Peach's Castle was heavily damaged from the attack but it still kept going as it jumped and karate kicked Bowser in the face, sending him several feet away.

"Ow..." Bowser muttered as he then noticed Rosalina's Observatory. "She's going to kill me for this...but whatever." He said.

The castle got closer, intending to kill Bowser. "HEY CASTLE!" Bowser said, picking up the observatory. "HOPE YOU HAVE GOOD ARMOR!" He yelled and threw the Observatory like a javelin.

Peach's castle's eyes widened as the Observatory went right through it...and then it landed in what's left of Toad Town and exploded.

"Heh..." Bowser smirked as the castle shut down and landed back...to where it was, though it was destroyed and there was a huge hole in the castle. "Heheh...I might have overdone it a bit." He said and shrunk back down.

**Peach's Castle**

Peach just looked on at the wreckage of her own castle and just sweatdropped. "I think he went overkill." She said.

"Y-you think you got away so easily..." A voice said as Peach turned to see Fawful limping to her. Obviously, the giant battle caused him to get injured but Peach was perfectly fine!

Peach stuck her tongue out at him before running off.

Bowser landed on the ground and turned to see General Guy and Jr walking up to them. "So...was that overkill?" He asked.

"Oh no, it was fine. Everyone uses an observatory to kill a giant. OF COURSE IT WAS OVERKILL!" General Guy exclaimed. "Thanks to that battle, Toad Town is in ruins, Rosalina's Observatory is DESTROYED...and Peach's Castle looks like it's about to crater at any moment! It's probably going to take YEARS to rebuild Mushroom Kingdom!"

"But you gotta admit, it was pretty awesome." Bowser said.

General Guy sighed. "True..." He said as the trio walked in the destroyed castle.

* * *

**Black Holes aren't my style. So I decided to do it Godzilla-style!**


	23. The Fate of the Mushroom Kingdom

**To BlazingEdge: I will not do Touhou: Dream Team. I never had plans for it. Sorry.**

* * *

**Peach's Castle (Super Mario 64)**

Peach ran in the conference room. "Crap...I didn't mean to come in here!" She exclaimed as she turned...only to see Fawful in the room, pointing his ray gun at her.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Nowhere to run..." He said, his finger on the trigger. "Any last words?"

Peach smirked. "You might want to duck."

"And why is that?" He asked...and then suddenly, he got burned. "YOOOOOOW!"

"That's why." Peach giggled.

Behind a burnt Fawful, Bowser was right there with General Guy and Jr. "Surprise." Bowser said.

Fawful shook the soot off of him and glared at Bowser. "Oh...you have NO idea who you're dealing with!" He exclaimed.

"I know perfectly well who I'm dealing with. I should've done this to you a long time ago." Bowser said, as the three got in their fighting position.

Peach ran to them and got near General Guy. "As much as I hate to say it, I'll join you guys." She said and took out her golf club.

"Just what do you have in that dress of yours anyways?" General Guy wondered.

"Fools...you will FALL before me!" Fawful exclaimed.

**The Corrupted (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Fawful fired shots at the four of them, but they all quickly dodged the attack. Bowser rolled right towards Fawful and slammed into him, then grabbed his body and threw him up in the air as General Guy aimed at him and fired Bullet Bills at him.

Fawful yelled in pain, but his machine fired bullets at them, as they all took cover. "Do you have anything useful?" General Guy asked Peach.

"Well..." Peach said, taking off her crown and smirked.

"Come out, come out wherever you are..." Fawful said. "I just want TO END YOUR MISERABLE LIVES!"

"HEY!" Peach yelled, grabbing Fawful's attention. "TAKE THIS!" She yelled and threw it at him.

Fawful grabbed it and looked at it. "Why did you throw your crown?" He asked as he looked up to see Peach punching him down to the ground.

"Whoa." Jr said.

"That's why you don't mess with a girl who's been at the tournament, son." Bowser said as he breathed fire at Fawful.

Jr put his mask on, turning into Shadow Mario as he then drew a Chain Chomp as it went right towards Fawful.

Fawful got up and saw the Chain Chomp. "DOWN!" He yelled and fired at it, which made it turn into goop, but as soon as it melted, Peach ran right through it and punched Fawful really hard, sending him to the wall.

"FIRE!" General Guy yelled, firing Bullet Bills at Fawful, as he just yelled in pain.

The machine flew right to Bowser and attempting to ram into him, but Bowser grabbed it, threw it to the ground and crushed it with his foot.

"NO!" Fawful yelled.

"You're done." Peach said as she grabbed Fawful and threw him in the air, as Bowser jumped up and punched him to the ground, following by landing on him with his foot.

Fawful yelled in pain and looked at them. "My plan...it was going...so well...until...they grabbed...the Star Cures..." He weakly said.

"Yeah well...there was a huge flaw to your plan." Bowser smirked. "You didn't kill the king of awesomeness." He said and breathed fire to finish the fight.

**Peach's Castle**

"And that's the end of him." Peach said, as they all looked to see Fawful turning into some sort of dark orb thing with small legs, arms, and his face was still there.

"Huh...weird." Shadow Mario said.

"You know...I can't help but wonder if we're forgetting someone." Bowser said.

Suddenly, Peach yelled in pain as they turned to see Peach falling to the ground and the incomplete Dark Bowser was behind her. "Hmph." It said. "I'll just take this." He said and sucked up Fawful, as legs appeared and picked up Peach.

**Villains of a Sort**

"You let her go this instant." Bowser ordered.

"Not a chance." Dark Bowser said, running off.

"AFTER HIM!" Bowser ordered as the trio ran off.

_A little bit of chasing later..._

Dark Bowser was on the roof, looking at the destroyed Toad Town. "You did quite the damage to the Mushroom Kingdom." He said as he turned around to look at the trio.

"This ends here, dark me." Bowser said.

"Hmph." Dark Bowser chuckled, dropping Peach to the ground and cracked his knuckles. "Then what are we waiting for?" He smirked.

"Jr...General Guy...leave him to me. You take Peach and get out of here. This will get ugly."

"Good luck, dad." Shadow Mario said as he picked up Peach with General Guy and got the heck out of there.

"We will see who the strongest Bowser there is...me...or you." Bowser said.

"Bring it on." Dark Bowser smirked.

**Final Battle (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

Bowser and Dark Bowser both breathed fire at the same time, as they both hit each other and made an explosion. Both Bowsers ran through the smoke and punched each other, as they both were sent a few feet.

Dark Bowser breathed fire at Bowser, but he dodged as he got in his shell and rolled towards Dark Bowser, but Dark Bowser grabbed the shell and threw him back.

Bowser immediately recovered and smirked. "BOB-OMBS!" He yelled as several Bob-ombs came up from behind as they lined up perfectly and ran straight to Dark Bowser, blowing up right in his face.

"Impressive..." Dark Bowser said, as he snapped his fingers, trapping Bowser in a cage. "But not impressive enough." He said as he then charged up a fire breath.

Bowser, however...rocked the cage back and forth, until it snapped the rope and landed on top of Dark Bowser, as he landed behind him, grabbed the tail and spun him around, then letting him go.

Dark Bowser landed on his shell and rolled towards Bowser, as he did the same and they both collided into each other as they kept colliding into each other until Bowser slammed into Dark Bowser hard enough to send his dark self flying.

Bowser then ran to Dark Bowser and punched him in the gut, followed by a powerful uppercut.

Dark Bowser landed on his back, appearing to be dead but he just got up shortly afterwards, and then growing more huge. "Oh you're dead NOW!" He yelled as he ran to Bowser and punched him in the head.

Bowser quickly ducked and punched Dark Bowser in the gut really hard, making him cough out Fawful. "...Hello!" He waved before running off.

"Oh no you don't!" Bowser exclaimed as he sucked Fawful up. Dark Bowser had the same idea and sucked up Fawful...but...Fawful went inside Bowser. "Heh."

"Oh...you are going to REGRET THAT!" Dark Bowser yelled as they started to beat each other up.

_Meanwhile..._

Fawful landed in front of everyone. "Hello there, small fry." Cirno said.

Suddenly, Fawful got huge, looking down at everyone. "You were saying?" Pit asked.

"Oh shut up!" Cirno exclaimed.

"Let's take this guy on." Natsu said, his fists bursting into flames.

The Dark Star on top of Fawful's head shot down lasers at them but they all dodged. "I wonder..." Mario said as he jumped up and punched Fawful in the eye.

"OW!" He yelled, covering his left eye, which made the Dark Star's left eye to close too.

"Interesting..." Natsu said as he went over to the other eye. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled and punched the other eye, as Fawful yelled in pain and covered both of his eyes.

"I think we need to focus on the legs now." Cirno said.

"Gee, ya think?" Marisa asked sarcastically.

Sora, Kairi, and Erza slashed one leg, while Xion, Tidus and Link worked on the second one, and Toon Link, Pit, Viridi and Youmu worked on the other leg.

Eventually, all three legs were destroyed, making Fawful slam on the ground.

The Dark Star glared at them and fired a piercing arrow right at Luigi, but Luigi hammered it back, making Dark Star receive a lot of damage.

"ROCKET JUMP!" Palutena yelled as she boosted high into the air. "EXPLOSIVE FLAME!" She yelled and Dark Star got hit by it.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy yelled.

"ICE MAKE: ARROW!" Gray yelled.

Zelda fired a Light Arrow at the Dark Star.

"Guys!" Mario exclaimed, throwing Magic Mirror to Hammer Bro. "Use that while we use this!" He exclaimed as he brought out Falling Star.

"You got it!" Hammer Bro exclaimed and nodded at Fire Bro and Boomerang Bro. "MAGIC MIRROR!" He yelled.

"FALLING STAR!" Mario yelled as he and Luigi threw little stars at the big one.

Hammer Bro, Fire Bro and Boomerang Bro kept landing on top of Dark Star, until Mario told them they were ready as they landed near them...and the Falling Star landed on top of it.

"SPIRIT SIGN: FANTASY SEAL!" Reimu yelled.

Dark Star roared in pain as it glared at all of them.

"We'll end this." Marisa said, nodding at Kamek. "LOVE SIGN: MASTER SPARK!"

"HAVE SOME FIRE!" Kamek yelled as they both collided into each other...but this time...it didn't explode. They went into each other, creating a fiery Master Spark.

"Whoa..." Hammer Bro said.

"They finally did it..." Rosalina said.

The Firey Master Spark collided into Dark Star and it roared in pain before exploding.

_Back outside..._

Bowser fell on one knee, panting. "I'm not done yet..."

"You are done." Dark Bowser said, raising his fist...but didn't move...instead, he just roared in pain.

Bowser's eyes widened, but he smirked...as if he knew. "Way to go guys...i'll finish him off." He said as he got up.

"This...CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Dark Bowser yelled.

"Oh it's happened." Bowser said, punching Dark Bowser away, as he kept walking and punched him.

Dark Bowser could only roar in pain. "I'll put you out of your misery...for good." He said and chuckled. "He's going to kill me for this...but right now...it's my opportunity to say it."

Dark Bowser's eyes widened. "FAAAALCOOOOOON..." Bowser charged up the punch and smirked. "PUNCH!" He yelled as he used his sliding punch and went right through him.

Dark Bowser screamed in pain...and then exploded into nothingness.

"Good riddance." Bowser smirked.

**Peach's Castle**

"Did you actually...?" A voice asked as Bowser turned to see Peach, Jr, and General Guy.

"I did." Bowser chuckled as the four of them looked on at the residents cheering, not even caring the Mushroom Kingdom was destroyed at the moment.

_Meanwhile...inside of Bowser..._

Everyone was cheering, Marisa and Kamek high fiving, Hammer Bro giving Mario a bro hug...all the good stuff.

"I...HAVE...FURY!" A voice exclaimed as they all looked to see Fawful...or what's LEFT of him getting up.

**Fawful (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"You gotta be kidding me." Viridi said.

"I...hate all of you...every time I have a plan...you guys quickly dispose of it...I hate you..." He weakly said.

"Good guys always win." Pit said. "No matter how hard bad guys try...they always end up losing."

"Pit's right. Face it Fawful. You lost." Starlow said, as everyone just looked at him.

"Alright...I understand...I will...end it..." He said...but he suddenly had a huge grin on his face. "BY TAKING YOU WITH ME!" He yelled and then exploded.

**Peach's Castle**

_Outside..._

Bowser's face started to look a little weird. "Sir? Are you okay?" He asked.

"I...don't know..." Bowser said.

Peach looked at Bowser with concern...and then Bowser started coughing out everything, much to their shock.

"Ow..." Marisa said, rubbing her head.

"Are we...out?" Cirno asked.

"We are..." Mario smiled, as they all got up, looking at the destroyed castle and the town.

"Holy crap...what the hell happened?" Reimu asked.

"Bowser went huge and had a fight with my castle..." Peach explained.

"Thanks to that bozo, Fawful..." Bowser muttered.

"Well...it's all over." Pit smiled.

"Wait a minute...I just thought of something." Kairi said. "If we destroyed Fawful...does this mean the truce is off?" She asked.

"I'm afraid so." Hammer Bro sighed. "It was an honor working with you guys." He said.

"Hey! We can't end this off yet..." Palutena said. "How about one more Final Battle to end this story off with a bang?"

"Ah hell, why not?" Bowser asked, as his minions got on his side while everyone was on the other side.

"Um...we'll be getting the heck out of here." Toad said as the rest of the Toads, Toadette, Toadbert and Toadsworth ran off.

"You coming, Princess?" Toadsworth asked.

"Heck no. I don't want to miss out on the fun!" Peach smirked.

"Alright then..." Toadsworth said, soon running off to join the Toads.

"This...is going to be epic." Bowser smirked.

**Final Battle (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Mario and Luigi both ran towards Bowser while dodging the incoming hammers from Hammer Bro as they both jumped up and punched him in the face.

Kamek and Marisa both flew up, and smirked at each other. "THUNDER!" Kamek yelled, but Marisa dodged.

"LOVE STORM: STARLIGHT TYPHOON!"

Youmu ran towards Hammer Bro and slashed him, but Hammer Bro blocked it with his hammers and tried to hit Youmu with his hammers.

Fire Bro threw fireballs at Gray and Cirno, but they both dodged. "ICE MAKE: HAMMER!"

"FREEZE SIGN: PERFECT FREEZE!" Cirno yelled.

Bowser breathed fire at Natsu, but Natsu just inhaled it. "Crap...I keep forgetting that!" Bowser exclaimed.

"Now I got a fire in my belly." He smirked. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled.

Reimu just simply kicked the Koopa away from her and kicked it's shell to the Goombas, while Peach grabbed the boomerangs from the Boomerang Bro and threw them back.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Sora yelled, using Ragnarock on Jr...who just turned into Shadow Mario.

Shadow Mario got hit by it but he ran straight to Sora and punched him, but Sora slashed him away.

Rosalina and Polari ran to Bowser as they kept dodging the fire breath. "FOR THE OBSERVATORY!" They both yelled as they both punched and kicked Bowser really hard...and then Rosalina grabbed his tail, spun him around and threw him straight to his castle. "THAT WAS FOR THE OBSERVATORY, YOU ASSHOLE!" She yelled.

Kairi and Xion both used Eruption on the Goombas and Koopas, blasting them away.

Shadow Mario and Fire Bro ran towards the Kid Icarus crew but they had other ideas... Pit ran towards the both of them and used his Upperdash arm to send them flying in the air.

"BLACK HOLE!" Palutena yelled and nodded at Viridi.

"MEGA LASER!" Viridi yelled as the two of them went flying off.

Kamek and Marisa were both panting, they kept dodging every single attack. "This...will finish you..." Marisa said, and then took out a spell card, as she was backing up. "My ultimate spell card." She smirked. "No one...ever lived through this spell."

Kamek's eyes widened while hearing this...he was frozen in fear after hearing this.

"SUNGRAZER!" Marisa yelled, as she immediately boosted towards Kamek, while standing on her broom, much to Kamek's shock. "TAKE THIS!" She yelled and went right through Kamek, still standing on the broom...and then a huge explosion.

Kamek screamed in pain as he was sent flying straight towards Bowser's Castle. "Farewell...loser." Marisa smiled.

**Passion (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Well...that was fun." Sora said.

"Right." Mario said, as they all looked straight at Toad Town while Reimu and Peach were hugging each other.

"Let's start rebuilding this place." Marisa said as everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

**I thought about doing another chapter just to do the Bowser battle...but I was like "Screw that!" and just did it all in one chapter. This is Nan...signing off!**


End file.
